5 yenes
by Irara
Summary: 5 yenes por arreglar su cuerpo, 5 yenes para estar con ella. Es casi una burla el que un deseo controle su destino, es todo un dilema.
1. 5 yenes

5 yenes

El viejo Tenjin, dios del aprendizaje le había avisado, debía cortar sus lazos con ella para que ella pudiera tener una vida normal, pero cada vez que intentaban algo parecido era frustrante porque ella siempre se negaba o no resultaba, Nora intento borrar sus recuerdos, de algún modo ella misma los recupero, (Aunque Yaboku y Yukine intentaron recuperarlos sin éxito) al volver después de él problema que tuvieron con Bishamonten diosa de la guerra, se supone que por la promesa que le hizo a Tenjin él debía cortar los lazos con ella, pero ella obstinadamente se negó, y bueno el mismo Yato no quería cortarlos, cuando él desapareció por un tiempo por culpa de Nora y su "padre" él esta consiente de que ella le debió olvidar, aunque nunca supo cómo lo recordó, seguramente por Yukine, Kofuku o Daikoku, e incluso averiguo su verdadero nombre verdadero, en fin, era difícil.

En un principio él estaba dispuesto a cortarlos en algún momento, pero mientras más la conocía menos resolución para ello tenia, luego cuando se conseguido la fuerza de voluntad de cortarlos luego del ataque de Rabo, ella se negó e incluso le pidió estar con ellos para siempre, (refiriéndose a Yato y Yukine), con eso toda voluntad de cortar lazos se fue, y acepto su deseo a cambio de 5 yenes pero había un pequeño problema.

Hiyori también pidió como deseo que el dios Yato (O Yaboku como casi nunca (nunca) se refieren a él) curara su cuerpo para que su alma dejara de salírsele, también por 5 yenes.

Y eso era un problema.

Un deseo contradice al otro, es decir debe renunciar a uno de ellos, yo no puedo cumplir ambos deseos.

Por un lado quiero que sea feliz, tenga una vida normal, se enamore, crezca, trabaje, todo eso sin tener ningún problema, y por el otro soy egoísta y la mantengo a mi lado, le fuerzo tener esta vida inestable siempre en riesgo, soy un dios de la guerra, soy un dios de la calamidad, me esfuerzo por ser uno de la fortuna, pero aun soy un dios de la calamidad, quien este a mi lado sufrirá, ese es mi maleficio, Kofuku tiene el de no poder ir donde quiere, no tiene amigos por que vive encerrada, pero vive bien con eso porque tiene a Daikoku y aunque ella no pueda salir si la pueden visitar, Bishamonten la visita, Ebisu también, yo mismo, Hiyori, y Yukine quien también vive allí (Y por consiguiente técnicamente yo también.

Bueno dioses como yo y Kofuku estamos malditos, el dios de la fortuna Ebisu tiene una maldición de ser tan bueno que no le importaba el método, Bishamonten tan amable que se destruye así misma por la felicidad de otros, es por eso que los de la costa lejana no se pueden relacionar con la cercana, altera el flujo natural de las cosas, y quien sufrirá serán ambos.

Pero soy un dios si yo lo decido entonces estoy en lo correcto, si quiero estar con ella entonces está bien.

Pero no lo está.

No está bien.

Su deseo es ser normal.

Debo cumplirlo, aunque no quiera.

Pero su deseo también es estar conmigo, pero no se puede si es normal.

Y ese el bucle maldito de los 5 yenes.

5 yenes por normal.

5 yenes por estar con nosotros.

Sin tal solo todo fuera más fácil…

Mientras el dios de la calamidad pensaba estas cosas sus ojos azules que reflejaban una profunda tristeza, Hiyori la chica en cuestión que lo mantiene así no se entera de nada y solo observa con curiosidad como la mirada del joven (Pero viejo) Dios se perdía en algún lugar que ella no era capaz de observar.

El Shinki de dicho dios estaba harto de la situación, él no sabe los pensamientos de su amo a diferencia de este que sabe casa cosa que piensa, por eso lo engaña diciéndole que Bishamonten quería hablar con él, y a la chica le dice que Kazuma la regalía bendita de Bishamonten, quería hablar con ella sobre Yato (Todo esto con consentimiento de las personas a quienes usa de…emm…excusa)

En fin el dios Yaboku usando su propio santuario va a Takamagahara, mientras que la chica usa el de él dios del aprendizaje Tenjin.

Bisha lleva al dios de la guerra quien está más concentrado provocándola que en que camino están tomando a una habitación vacía y le entretiene un rato mientras llega su regalía bendita con la chica…o ese es el plan de la joven regalía del dios que quiere ser dios de la fortuna.

Kazuma no tiene problemas con llevarla, pero contrario al dios ella pone atención al camino y se da cuenta que muchos de los shinkis de Veena están alterados por alguna razón, ella sabe bien que se están así es culpa de Yato, ya que ellos no le pueden perdonar por matar al clan Ma, aunque le estén agradecidos por salvar a su diosa.

Por eso cuando está cerca la habitación en la que están ambos dioses, y logra escuchar lo que parece ser un grito, se da cuenta que Yatogami si está ahí, e inevitablemente al darse cuenta que Bishamonten está sola con Yato (Sabe que está sola porque ella está con su regalía bendita y vio a muchos de sus shinkis en el camino) recuerda el "casi" beso de la diosa con Yato cuando ambos están en un estado de borrachera.

La chica no sabe bien por qué pero sintió que su corazón se hirió, y por ello tras una breve disculpa con Kazuma sale corriendo en dirección contraria a la que iban, desgraciadamente su huida causa demasiado ruido provocando el llamado de atención de los dioses que estaban en la habitación cercana, ellos salen rápido a ver que causo el ruido logrando ver tan solo la "cola" (Terminal) de la chica.

El dios ni tonto ni perezoso sale tras ella, no sabe por qué lo hace solo sigue a sus instintos, y estos en las guerras siempre le han ayudado a sobrevivir.

Mientras Bishamonten regaña a su regalía por dejar escapar a la chica, se suponía que los iban a encerrar en aquella habitación y les gritarían que hablaran de una buena ves sus asuntos, aunque si lo pensaban mejor ahora, se daban cuenta que era un plan absurdo, Yato no hablaría y se haría el estúpido (Como siempre hace) y la chica no entendería a que se referían, tal vez con suerte ella aprovecharía de preguntarle al dios sobre su pasado y este de algún modo evitaría el tema.

La diosa estaba lista para correr tras ellos pero su regalía la detuvo diciendo que era mejor dejarlos solos, que ese resultado era mejor que su plan, (Plan que de echo hizo Yukine, quien solicito su ayuda en uno de los entrenamientos que tenía con Kazuma para aprender a hacer conjuros. La diosa a regañadientes acepto que el chico tenía razón, pero Kazuma no era idiota y sabía que luego de eso ella o tomaría sake o no dejaría de regañarlo así que pensó que lo mejor sería distraerla, de modo que en un descuido de Bishamonten le dio un corto y tierno beso, logrando que se le subieran todos los colores a la cara a la diosa, aunque no fuera la primera vez que su regalía hacia eso.

Hiyori corría a todo lo que podía, podía oler el aroma de Yato tras ella (Cosa que le encantaba) pero al no ser consiente del todo del porque corría no le quería encarar, finalmente llego al lugar en el que apareció al ser transportada a Takamagahara, un lugar vacío, tranquilo, con algunos cerezos y hablo al aire pidiéndole a Tenjin que la llevara de vuelta, cosa que no ocurrió, tal parecía que el dios de algún modo se enteró de lo que pasaba y no tenía ninguna intención de traerla de vuelta, debido a que la chica no sabía que hacer solo se escondió en unos arbustos esperando que el dios de la calamidad pasara de largo.

" _Hiyori ¿A quién espías?"_ La chica casi se cae cuando escucho a su lado al dios quien fingía mirar el mismo sector que ella quien quiera cerciorarse de que el dios pasara de largo (Cosa que no paso)

" _Yato, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ El dios ignoro su pregunta, pues al contrario que ella, él desde un principio supo que había algo raro, Bishamonten jamás, y cuando dice jamás es jamás, pediría hablar con él a menos que hubiera pasado algo importante, y aunque quisiera de la nada hablar con él, no usaría de intermediario a Yukine, usaría a Kazuma, y si es algo importante que no puede esperar vendría ella. Él supo de inmediato que pasaba algo raro pero ya que su regalía bendita estaba involucrada quiso confiar en su jurisdicción, a pesar de que a dicha regalía se le olvido que él podía sentir su molestia y que le mintió cuando le dijo lo de Bishamonten.

Todo cobro sentido cuando vio a Hiyori correr, ya que según recuerda él no ha hecho nada para que ella tuviera que huir, pero había algo claro, lo que sea que le hubieran hecho o dicho o lo que sea, tenía que ver con él, y querían que él lo resolviera, solo se le ocurrió una cosa, el deseo de la chica, sus deseos de 5 yenes, su shinki Yuki a pesar que no podía leer sus pensamientos tenia buena intuición si fue el quien organizo todo eso.

El dios de la calamidad Yatogami saco 5 yenes y se los paso a la chica sin mirarla, pues si la miraba ella notaria la frialdad en su mirada (Él era consciente de ello pues cada vez que se pone serio no la puede ocultar) La chica lo miro sin entender pero por más que buscaba el motivo de la moneda no lograba encontrarlo _"Elige"_ La voz sonó fría, el dios no podía cumplir ambos deseos así que tuvo que renunciar a uno, devolver una de las monedas de 5 yenes, pero no sabe que deseo es al que debe renunciar. La chica seguía sin entender, pero sintió una punzada cuando la moneda toco sus dedos, de algún modo ese echo le lastimo pero no sabía por qué exactamente, el dios aunque lo parezca no es tonto, se dio cuenta de inmediato de la duda pero quería tardarse en contestar, no quería averiguar cuál deseo debía cumplir.

" _Elige entre volver a ser normal o quedarte con nosotros"_ La miro, con frialdad, detonando lo sería que era la situación, no tenía a Sekki cerca así que no podría cortar los lazos si es que eso escogía la chica, por lo menos no ahora, tendría tiempo de asimilarlo. Por su parte la chica quedo helada, los ojos azules siempre que tomaban esa expresión le daban miedo, pero ahora vio algo distinto, vio frialdad y un poco en lo más recóndito de esos ojos tristeza, una profunda tristeza, y aunque suene raro esa tristeza le dio fuerza, fuerza para escoger, ella si no hubiera visto los ojos del contrario estaba segura que hubiera escogido la respuesta contraria o habría caído en la negación, negando de que en algún momento tendría que escoger.

" _Los elijo a ustedes"_ Vio la sorpresa en el rostro del contrario, ella misma se sorprendía, pues en realidad había querido decir: "Quiero ser normal" Ella pensó y analizo las opciones, quería escoger ser normal, esa era su respuesta, pues aunque fuera normal e incluso si olvidaba a Yato no olvidaría a Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku o a cualquiera de los demás, con Yato podría volver a crear un lazo con Yato, o eso es lo que pensó, fueron sus palabras las que dijeron lo que sentía.

"Los elijo a ustedes" palabras fuertes que llenaron de felicidad a ese dios que está acostumbrado a que la gente lo rechace y lo olvide, no pudo evitar botar unas pocas lágrimas, estaba feliz, a quien engañaba ¡Estaba encantado! ¡Estaba sensacional! ¡Estaba en un estado de éxtasis! ¡Por primera vez en siglos se sentía vivo!

Estaba tan feliz, si cortaba los lazos con ella, significaba que ella olvidaría a Yukine, Kofuku, Tenjin, Daikoku, Bishamonten, Kazuma, etc. Porque para ellos todo comenzó con su encuentro, pero ella los eligió a todos, lo eligió a él, eligió estar condenada junto a ellos, sin poderlo evitar la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y lloro a lagrima viva, y si conseguía tranquilizarse un poco antes de volver a llorar, conseguía gritarle que la amaba. Solo conseguía hacer eso, llorar y confesarse, llorar y confesarse, pues estaba feliz, si luego de esto ella lo odiaba, no importaba, pues aunque sea por un segundo ella lo escogió, no lo abandono, pensó en él, no lo olvido, no lo olvidaría, él se encargaría de eso, le demostraría todo su amor, y sin poder decir más que te amo, continuo llorando

Cuando vio al dios llorar solo pudo pensar en 3 cosas, 1° Era como un niño, 2° A pesar de ser la 3° vez que lo veía llorando aun le sorprendía, 3° Se alegró de todo corazón de su respuesta.

Pues puede que acabara de abandonar su vida normal pero acababa de ganarse una vida con su media naranja.

 _ **Holas~~ acabo de ponerme al día con el manga y anime de esta serie, y bueno salió la idea de la nada, sé que debo escribir el fic de Katekyo hitman Reborn! pero la idea me carcomía tanto la mente que no me dejaba escribir y se mesclaban y arggg, bueno que les pareció?,(Spoiler si no lees el manga sáltate un poco lo que escribo) quería poner algo relacionado con Sakura, la shinki de Yato que averiguo el mayor secreto de los dioses pero pensé que será mucho spoiler.**_

 _ **No soy buena con el romance y perdón si me quedaron las personas muy Ooc pero a mí me gusto así, este es un One-shot, pero si resulta tener el visto bueno de la gente lo podría continuar luego de terminar el otro fic que tengo.**_

 _ **La serie no es mía, los personajes tampoco, aunque eso ustedes lo saben y si no lo saben pues no sé qué hacen buscando en una página de fanfics un fic de Noragami, esta mini-historia si es mía, no me gusta el plagio, pero tampoco me molesta mucho, si alguien quiere continuar con la trama o algo es libre de hacerlo, solo háganme propaganda, o menciónenme al menos una vez, pos eso, ciao~ciao~**_


	2. 5 yenes no siempre son 5 yenes

5 yenes

Capítulo 1: "5 Yenes no siempre son 5 yenes"

Ah, la vida es linda…sí, claro… ¿A quién se le ocurrió tal idiotez? Si la vida fuera linda no habrían guerras, no habrían sentimientos malévolos que crearan a dioses de la calamidad, si la vida fuera linda, Hiyori nunca habría conocido a Yato, si la vida fuera como ella quisiera, no existirían los dioses.

Ah, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esa chica, después de todo huyó, como una cobarde. No, ella se niega a pensar en sí misma como una cobarde, aunque eso sea.

Al final, Yato no pudo cumplir su deseo, no que no lo intentara, probablemente en este mismo instante la esté buscando, aunque ella rezaba porque nunca la encontrara, irónico, pero cierto.

Las cosas no salieron mal, seguía queriendo al Dios Yaboku, seguía queriendo a Kofuku, Kazuma, Bisha, y…, oh Dios, ¡Ella los extraña!

Nunca los podrá olvidar, no que no pueda, ella no quiere, es increíblemente terco de su parte, se niega a olvidarlos, se hizo una pulsera, en ella solo dice una palabra "Yato". De ese modo siempre tendrá presente su nombre. Se hizo un poster, ¡Adivinen que dice! Dice: "No olvides rezarle a Yaboku" Odia ese nombre, "Yaboku" Sin duda prefiere Yato, pero por lo mismo, es bueno para recordar, y si recuerda a Yato, por consiguiente a todos los demás de la frontera mayor.

Todo comenzó por un deseo de 5 yenes, y termino con uno igual. El primero la hizo más feliz que nada, el segundo le dio felicidad como dolor.

Pidió el deseo más anhelado de una mujer enamorada, una mujer enamorada, madura, que se siente sola: Un bebé.

Luego de años de relación con Yato, anhelo poder vivir con él, tener una familia con él, por un tiempo Yukine fue como su hijo, pero no era lo mismo.

No es imposible que un Dios y una humana tengan hijos, han existido semi-dioses (No los shinki guía, si no los semi-dioses como hércules), el problema es que Hiyori no era humana, era mitad-Ayakashi. Que tuvieran hijos era imposible, el interior de Hiyori los rechazaba, técnicamente, Hiyori era estéril, pero en particular, algo así como estéril para Yato y todos los dioses.

Ella nunca quiso decirle a Yato su deseo, pues este se lo advirtió, le advirtió que nunca tendría una vida normal con él, en su momento a Hiyori no le molestó, pero ahora que quería formar una familia…no podía.

Ella necesitaba desahogar ese deseo en algo, o alguien, así que se lo contó a Kofuku, está, tomando una actitud de madre protectora, solo el abrazo y le dijo que todo se solucionaría. (Cabe mencionar que la edad de Hiyori para ese momento es de 28 años) Que si era un deseo imposible, solo le quedaba pedírselo a un Dios y esperar un milagro, y así lo hizo.

Un año más tarde empezaron los síntomas, asustada se acercó nuevamente a Kofuku, esta vez desesperada en lugar de triste, cuando se lo contó a Kofuku, no supieron que hacer, después de todo aun no sabían que era lo que sucedía, así que fueron al médico, como ustedes se imaginaran, Hiyori estaba embarazada, aparentemente de 1 mes o menos, la verdad, a ella no le importaba, estaba demasiado feliz.

La noticia fue alegre, Hiyori no podía esperar a decírselo a Yato, después de todo en su mirada se notaba que a él le gustaban los niños.

Sin embargo, algo en todo eso, no le calzaba a Kofuku, le dio mala espina, y ella siendo como es, no tardo en comunicárselo a Hiyori de manera infantil.

Y es que ciertamente, ahí, algo no calzaba, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos intentos, ahora era que Hiyori podía tener un hijo? Más bien, ¿Cómo era posible? Era simple, era un milagro.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que ambas llegaron, hasta que recordaron que ciertamente, Hiyori fue a un templo rezando por tener un hijo, el problema era que ella no sabía a qué templo fue o más bien, no lo recordaba, no es que a ella le interesara mucho, lo importante es que su deseo se cumplió.

Pero a Kofuku le importaba, sabiendo que era casi imposible (Por no decir imposible) que el dios del amor hiciera tal cosa (Si no mal recordaba se llamaba Aizen ¿O era él el de la lujuria?)Le picaba la curiosidad, así que fue a investigar, quien cumplió tal deseo.

Ese mismo día Hiyori se lo dijo a Yato, quien estaba bastante feliz, saltando de un lugar a otro, mientras gritaba cosas como _"¡Ye~! ¡Una mini Hiyori! ¡O un mini Yato!"_ para más tarde darle un fuerte abrazo junto con un beso en la frente, cuando el ambiente se calmó un poco (Alardeándole la hazaña a Yukine) se acercó al vientre de Hiyori fingiendo escuchar, pues estaba claro que el feto apenas y se podía nombrar como tal, fue en ese momento que Hiyori vio un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, una mescla extraña, de amor, admiración, anhelo, cariño, y por algún motivo, dolor. Más, no se atrevió a preguntar.

" _¡Hiyori!"_ El que Kofuku la llamara por su nombre y no "Hiyorin" le dio mala espina, peor aun cuando la miro a los ojos ofreciendo una disculpa. Aun así, ella no quería perder la esperanza de que estaba alucinando y que en realidad no pasaba nada malo.

Esperanzas rotas en el mismo momento en que Kofuku hablo _"El precio era más caro"_.

Ella, ingenuamente creyó que todos los dioses cobraban lo mismo, en teoría sí, todos cobran lo mismo, 5 yenes, pero, a Hiyori se le escapo algo, cada Dios es distinto. Lo que ellos decidan está bien, si un Dios decide cobrar 5 yenes y _algo_ más, está permitido siempre y cuando no sea dinero.

Hiyori sin saberlo, fue a pedirle un deseo a un Dios de la calamidad, no un compañero de Yato, pero si uno que escuchando leyendas de Yatogami, empezó a admirarlo.

La pobre ingenua no se dio cuenta de a quien lo pidió, y justamente se lo tuvo que pedir a un Dios que cree firmemente, en el refrán "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" En este caso, "vida por vida".

Naturalmente, desear tener un hijo no es malo, pero desear romper las leyes de la naturaleza, si, más aun ¡Romper las leyes de los cielos! ¿Por qué si no los cielos estaban tan enfadados con el "hechicero" que usaba Ayakashis? ¡Estética, pura y mera estética! Peor aún, liarse de esa manera con un "Ayakashi"… (Porque para los cielos, entre ella y un Ayakashi no hay diferencia) Es una atrocidad, atrocidad que solo un dios de la calamidad cometería.

La verdad ahora duda como fue que ese tal dios consiguió que ella quedara embarazada, destruyendo Ayakashis, seguramente no.

Más tarde, recibió una llamada, su madre fue asesinada.

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida, y amor por odio" Amaba la idea de tener un hijo, pero inconscientemente empezó a odiarlo, a su hijo no nato, lo odiaba, él estaba usando la vida de su madre, su alma, un alma que iba a reencarnar.

" _¿Qué ocurre cuando un Shinki muere?"_ Reencarna, o esa es la mentira que le dijo Tenjin, Hiyori tenía otra teoría, simplemente desaparece, ella sabe que Yukine está condenado a desaparecer, es una regalía bendita, sabe que si muere desaparecerá, tiene sus dudas por el amigo de Yukine al que le gustaban las flores, de echo ni siquiera sabe que es lo que sucede en realidad con un shinki que muere, sabe que si se corrompen se convierten en Ayakashis, pero nada más, lo que diga Tenjin no cuenta.

O al menos eso es lo que ella creía, pero si uso el alma de su madre, entonces su propia teoría carecía de sentido, tendría que haberla matado y en vez de hacerla shinki usarla como alma para su bebé

Se sentía culpable, sucia, y eso por supuesto Yato lo noto.

A decir verdad, él ya se imaginaba algo así, el sabia tan bien como Kofuku que era imposible que lo hubiera hecho un dios mayor, ni siquiera un dios menor se habría atrevido a concederle ese deseo a Hiyori, bueno, él se habría atrevido, pero él estaba decidido a dejar sus días como dios de la calamidad, matar a alguien a cambio de la vida de su hijo, no sonaba mal, pero él sabía que Hiyori se habría sentido triste de haberlo hecho, por lo que cuando se enteró de que Hiyori estaba embarazada…bueno, estaba feliz, y rogaba porque ella no se enterara de lo que eso significaba, pero al verla como si algo le doliera…supo que eso no se cumpliría, enfadado hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, fue a matar al dios desgraciado que hizo todo ese enredo, pero eso no contaba, porque Hiyori nunca se enteraría "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente".

Yato hizo todo lo que pudo para que ella se sintiera mejor, y de hecho lo logro. Con el tiempo Hiyori lo supero, se pudo perdonar, pero a medida que el embarazo avanzaba se hizo cada vez más dolorosamente consiente de los problemas que traería el nacimiento de la criatura.

Primero que nada, nadie sabe cómo nacería, es decir, nadie sabía si podría comunicarse con la frontera lejana, nadie sabía cómo se lo tomaría el cielo cuando se enterara, todo el mundo mortal que conocía a Hiyori la acusaban de puta, pues nadie conoce a Yato, salvo por su hermano, por lo que su padre termino creyendo que si existía el supuesto esposo de su hija, aunque aún guarda sus dudas, ya que no lo llamaron a la boda.

Aunque a decir verdad, nada de eso les importaba a ellos, o al menos no les importo hasta que Bisha en una visita a Hiyori le pregunto _"¿Qué harás si el niño nace normal y no puede ver a su padre?"_

Esa fue la primera vez que le tomo importancia a eso, y aun si el niño pudiera ver a Yato y Yukine, en su inocencia podría decir cosas extrañas que harían a la gente pensar que está loco, tendría problemas sociales, económicos, siendo ella la única trabajadora de la familia, y tener que alimentar a su hijo y Yato además de ves en cuando a Yukine (Aunque él vive con Kofuku y Daikoku) Aparte de que las malas lenguas podrían decirle alguna ves a su hijo o hija que él era un hijo no deseado, ya saben, por ser supuestamente una puta.

Y eso aterro a la pobre desgraciada, pensó, pensó y pensó en que podría hacer, no le importa lo que digan de ella, pero no toleraría ver a su hijo lastimado sin motivos.

La verdad ni siquiera ella sabe cómo es que llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar a Yato, por el bien del pequeño, y ahora que lo piensa, también era lo mejor para Yaboku, pues el pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, el ya no se preocupaba por ser olvidado, y si no se equivocaba cree que lo escucho murmurar entre sueños una vez, en una pesadilla asumió ella, aunque es más una pesadilla de ella que de él, _"Si tu no me recuerdas entonces no vale la pena vivir, así que si me olvidas, está bien, porque desapareceré"_

Su influencia le hizo mal, fue la decisión correcta marcharse, le dejo una carta, no le dijo sus motivos reales para irse, él la perseguiría, en cambio, para que el la olvide, le dijo una mentira, le dijo que el hijo no era suyo, que ya no lo quería, así que se fue con su amante.

O algo así le escribió, la verdad, ya no le interesa, lo importante es que ahora su hijo podrá vivir feliz.

" _Hiyori, ambos sabemos que estás pensando en él, si tanto quieres estar con él, ve con el"_ Ella extraña a todo el mundo, extraña a Kofuku y Daikoku, extraña a Bishamonten y Kazuma, a Ebisu, a su familia, a la cual dejo al abandonar la ciudad, extraña a "Yato y Yukine" pero, aunque ya no tenga a Yato, al menos aún tiene a Yukine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ Luego de miles de años luz desde que publique el One-shot que decidí alargar he vuelto, técnicamente termine el fic de KHR, porque aún me falta el epilogo y tal vez un especial del mismo, pero como está listo, decidí hacer este capítulo ahora, si leyeron el fic que hice antes se darán cuenta que siempre escribo cierta cantidad de páginas en Word, la historia anterior siempre eran 10 pag, en esta son 5 así que acostúmbrense a este largo, no sé si se entendió, pero en palabras simples cuando Hiyori se fue, lo hizo con Yukine, ella extraña a "Yato y Yukine" extraña el plural, y más que nada a Yato, el cap anterior es como un prólogo, aunque este capítulo también me quedo como prólogo así que perdón, este será un fic corto, no creo que de más de 10 capítulos, aunque no sé, es totalmente improvisado así que perdón~~**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**_

 **Laraju:** _ **Creo que te voy a decepcionar con la trama que ira tomando esto, sin duda es una bonita coincidencia, ¿Sabes cuánto me alegro que alguien a quien seguía me dijera que le había gustado el fic? Sí, no sé en que tenía la cabeza para que me saliera esta cosa amorfamente rara, como este fic es un capricho no planeado, (Aunque ahora se me ocurre una trama un tanto…me duele, aunque probablemente para mañana se me olvide)**_

 **Guest:** _ **Si no me equivoco cuando se deja el espacio en blanco del nombre se le llama guest, bueno si no es asi, igual se entiende que te hablo a ti, después de todo solo tengo 2 comentarios ¿Qué pensaste pequeña pervertida? O pervertido si se diera el caso, bueno lamento decepcionarte**_

 _ **El KasuBisha es leve, pero volverá, solo esperen, wajajajaja**_

 _ **Ciao~Ciao~**_


	3. El tiempo es oro

5 yenes

Capítulo 2: "El tiempo es oro"

" _Aunque ya no tenga a Yato, al menos aún tiene a Yukine"_

Yato se sintió destruido, sin embargo, sabía que era mentira, esa carta estaba escrita por Hiyori, sin duda, pero sabía que era mentira, pero eso no evito que doliera, porque a pesar de saber que ella no lo engaño (Mucho menos con Yukine que es un menor de edad) a pesar de ese no ser el motivo, de igual forma lo abandono, sus motivos no importan, lo importante es que lo traiciono. Él confió, y a él lo traicionaron.

Sabe que es mentira, para empezar, el mismo dio caza al Dios de la calamidad que se atrevió a cometer tal deseo prohibido. Segundo, conoce a Hiyori, sabe que ella no sería capaz de engañarlo, aunque ahora duda de eso, siendo que tampoco la creyó capaz de abandonarlo y aquí estamos. En esa situación era imposible no tener dudas.

La busca, la busca por todas partes, fue a pedirle ayuda a Kofuku, ella no pudo hacer mucho, solo actuó de manera infantil expresando que la extrañaba, ese actuar, solo lastimo a Yaboku. Le pidió ayuda a Tenjin, este casi bailaba de lo feliz que estaba, la joven humana al fin podría vivir en paz, (Cabe mencionar que ningún Dios además de Kofuku sabe de la relación que la chica mantenía con el dios que algunas leyendas tachan de la guerra, puesto que estaría prohibido por los cielos, no porque la chica fuera humana, si no por su parte mitad ayakashi) Aun así el viejo se sentía decepcionado, a él le agradaba la chica, pero resulto ser como los demás humanos, todos traicionan, por eso el prefiere tener como guía a un espíritu de ciruelo.

Le pidió ayuda a Bisha, sabe que su presencia ha molestado a muchos shinkis de la guerrera, no han olvidado que el daño que de alguna manera le ocasiono a su tan preciada Diosa, sin embargo, eso no evita que sepan que es gracias a él que su Diosa está bien. Kazuma es quien lo recibe, Bisha estaba bañándose, el shinki no permitiría ni en un millón de años que Yato tenga la oportunidad de ver a la Diosa en condiciones que muestren más piel de la necesaria.

Kazuma se asusta, no por la petición, no por el aspecto degradado que presenta el Dios, sino por un presentimiento, no tiene bases, pero, Kazuma cree que Yaboku, producto de la pérdida de su Shinki (Traición es la palabra que le pasa por la cabeza) y de la humana podría tener pensamientos nefastos, fatales, para los seres que estén cerca de él, Kazuma cree que Yato puede volver a ser un Dios de la calamidad, puede volver a sus inicios (Cosa que nunca cambio, pero que la gente sentía como si lo hubiera echo)

Por lo que negó su ayuda, Yaboku se va, esperaba una respuesta así, en cierto modo, él lo interpreto como una traición más, una traición de Hiyori, una de Yukine, y una de los Dioses en los que estaba empezando a confiar, todas esas cosas estaban tiñendo el corazón de Yaboku de un color negro, si el mismo se pudiera plagar, era bastante seguro que estaría bastante mal.

De modo, que sin shinki, siendo presa relativamente más fácil que cualquier otro Dios, Yaboku emprendió un viaje para encontrar a Hiyori, con un corazón lastimado por traiciones anhelando encontrar a dicha chica.

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Hiyori se enteró que estaba embarazada. Para no preocupar a su familia le invento a su padre que encontró un mejor empleo lejos, fue renuente a decir donde, y más tarde le escribió una carta diciéndole que su "Esposo" murió, más tarde contacto a su hermano anunciándole su decisión, él, la encubrió con su padre. Hiyori le mintió a todos cuanto pudo sobre lo sucedido, afirmando que el padre de la criatura que espera murió. Para sus conocidos, el padre murió en una ciudad lejana, de modo, y siendo que nadie conocía realmente a Yatogami, nadie se molestó en ir a su funeral. En cambio en el pueblo al que se mudo dijo que el padre murió, en la ciudad en que estaba antes y por eso decidió irse a un pueblo. Cambio la localización para todos.

Yukine se hizo pasar por su sobrino, en el pueblo habitaban muchos ancianos, a Yukine por supuesto no lo notaban, pero de vez en cuando (Cuando lo veían) (Mayormente por chocar sin querer) Los ancianos sin saber bien quien es, decidieron que si chocaban con un extraño, era el sobrino de la chica, nunca les pareció extraño no poder recordar donde vieron al chico o su nombre, simplemente asumieron que era cosa de la edad. Por lo que cada vez que veían a un chico rubio, sabían que se trataba de Yukine (Sabían que el sobrino de Hiyori era rubio) Bueno, eso no quita que se asustaran cada vez que aparecía de la nada.

5 meses, 5 meses desde que Hiyori se fue, 5 meses que ha pasado huyendo de los ayakashis (Se niega a tomar otro shinki, quiere confiar en Yukine) Caminar se le hace pesado, Yato descubrió, (Luego de unas cuantas extorciones) a través del hermano de Hiyori, que ella se fue a un pueblo más al norte. Pensó en simplemente tele-transportarse, pero no sabe qué tan al norte es, no sabe si ella está en una zona rural o urbana, aun no tiene nada de información.

6 meses, a Yukine le entro curiosidad, él no sabe porque Hiyori decidió contar esa mentira, simplemente se pudo inventar que Yato la dejo, un poco apenado le pregunta despacio a Hiyori cuando estima conveniente, su respuesta fue tal como se la imagino " _No podría hacer cargar a Yato con un odio que no merece"_ Yukine quiso replicar, pero decidió que mejor no alterar a las embarazadas, pueden ser un tanto…sensibles.

7 meses, a estas alturas, Yato estaba preguntándose internamente que tan podrido debía estar. Tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, triste, simple, consecuencia del tiempo que ha estado solo persiguiendo a una chica que lo dejo solo con una despedida con un motivo mentira. Por unos instantes, pensó "¿Y si le quito el nombre a Yukine?" Cuando reacciono a lo que pensaba, se asustó, no, mejor dicho se aborreció a sí mismo, él quería confiar en que Yukine no lo traiciono, él fue con Hiyori porque era lo mejor, Yukine fue le shinki que se transformó por él, no lo traicionaría, al igual que Hiyori, Hiyori prometió nunca olvidarlo. Quizás sea por eso que teme desconfiar de Yukine, pues entre él y Hiyori, en lo personal, el confía más en la humana, si desconfía de Yukine, nada evitara desconfiar de ella. Y Yato no quiere desconfiar de ninguno, pero una cosa es quererlo, otra hacerlo. Bueno, buena suerte Dios de la calamidad.

8 meses, Hiyori se sentó cerca de la ventana, recién le dio tarea a Yukine, no por su condición dejaría de lado los estudios de Yukine, aunque eso en ese momento no es una de sus prioridades, ha tenido miedo estas últimas noches (O así lo percibe ella, debe ser desde hace unos cuantos meses), tiene miedo de un día cualquiera ir caminando y perder su cuerpo como antaño, tiene miedo de caer en una mala posición. Si no ha perdido su cuerpo últimamente ha sido milagro (Y que de todas formas pasa gran parte del tiempo acostada) Tiene miedo de caer en cualquier segundo.

Yukine al verla tan pensativa, decidió no reclamarle el que le pasara materia que ya había aprendido tiempo atrás, a nadie le puede hacer mal repasar una vez más la materia. Pero, ¿Por qué será?, un mal presentimiento le recorrió, tal vez la nostalgia de la chica era contagiosa, porque se tocó instintivamente la marca que parecía tatuaje que dictaba su nombre.

Casi era la fecha límite, por el bien de su propia cordura, antes de emprender el viaje le prometió a Tenjin que se rendiría si para año nuevo no la encontraba. Realmente él no quería rendirse, ¿Qué era un año o dos en la vida de un Dios inmortal? Era como un pequeño descanso, pero, Tenjin no opinaba igual.

De hecho ese viejo sabe que Yato no se rendirá, está bastante seguro, él no es traicionero como los mentirosos humanos, pero él sabe, que si Hiyori no vuelve para esa fecha…no lo hará jamás, está bien, los humanos cometen errores que pueden enmendar, pero no tardarían meses en intentar actuar, a menos que algo los haga cambiar de opinión. Pero muchas veces, para ese momento ya es tarde, él no quiere que sea tarde para Yato. Él no quiere que vuelva a ser un Dios de la calamidad, no cuando al fin lo aceptaron en Takamagahara.

Por eso lo hizo prometer que la dejaría de buscar, no quiere que sea tarde, además de que un Dios sin shinki es presa fácil para los ayakashis, o al menos más fácil de lo que sería uno con un shinki. Yato no puede seguir así.

Bishamonten, encontró una pista. Fue una petición en un santuario, de una anciana, pidió fuerza, fuerza para ella y su salud, fuerza para el pueblo que cada día está muriendo más teniendo solo viejos como habitantes. Meses más tarde, dio gracias, gracias por llevar a su pueblo a una jovencita doctora, eso mejoraría la salud de los ancianos, y además de eso la joven estaba embarazada, más jóvenes para una tierra que los necesita. Quizás fue el aburrimiento, quizás fue la curiosidad, o una corazonada, Pero fue a ver quién era la misteriosa mujer. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hiyori. La vio de lejos, no se acercó a ella. No quería molestar, pero quedo intrigada, ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí sin decirle a nadie?

Lo consulto con su fiel guía, quiso saber qué opinaba de ello. Kazuma lo pensó, lo analizo, sopeso las opciones, pero recordando el deje de locura que tenía Yato, prefirió que era mejor no decirle nada, esa, quizás, fuera una mala opción, y Bisha pensaba eso, de modo que discutieron un rato sobre eso, al final, el encuentro lo gano Kazuma. El no haría nada que su maestra no quisiera, a menos que fuera lo mejor para ella, y Kazuma pensaba que era mejor para ella no meterse en la relación de ellos 2, porque el sospechaba que eso era más que simple amistad. Bisha siguió un tanto inconforme, por lo que Kazuma le dio un corto beso en los labios, que provoco que se le subieran todos los colores a Bishamonten.

Quizás habría sido mejor que ese encuentro lo ganara Bisha

Fecha límite, 9 meses. Yato se vio obligado por varias shinkis de Tenjin a volver. No entendía porque, pero de algún modo estaba enfadado, enfadado con Tenjin, enfadado consigo mismo, enfadado con el mundo, menos con Hiyori. Tenjin al verlo casi quedo sin palabras, era como ver a una bestia, traerlo de vuelta fue la opción apropiada y la equivocada a la vez, Yato necesitaba libertad, no estar en esa ciudad, pero seguir buscando a Hiyori era sin duda lo peor que podía hacer.

Tenjin no se atrevió a hablarle como normalmente lo hacía, intento escoger sus palabras con cuidado, pero era obvio que el Dios más joven no lo escuchaba, Tenjin se rindió, decidió darle la libertad que ese Dios descarrilado necesitaba con urgencia, pero, le hizo prometer, que buscaría un shinki, Yato no ha buscado ninguno desde que Yukine lo traiciono, el Dios de la calamidad era capaz de decirlo ahora, Yukine lo traiciono, escogió a una humana antes que a él, un shinki debe velar por el bienestar de su amo, no del de los amigos de este, bueno, Hiyori no era su amiga, era más que eso, pero no importa, lo importante es que como shinki, Yukine nunca fue bueno, pincho a su amo desde que se conocieron, hasta el punto de corromperlo, sus fronteras eran fuertes, demostrando que era un miedoso, era inestable mentalmente, Yukine, simplemente era humano. Un shinki con características humanas, una lástima.

Yato se fue, miro de reojo a Tenjin y la shinki a su lado de ojos verdes que en algún tiempo llamo Tomone. Ambos, viéndole con lastima, Yaboku no necesitaba lastima, necesitaba algo nuevo, algo que lo distrajera, o por el contrario que siguieran como antes, para no hacerle pensar en lo que anhela, eso, nadie se lo puede dar.

Camino un trecho largo, llego a un bosque, generalmente los shinkis que son desterrados van a ellos escondiéndose de los ayakashis, los cuales generalmente están en zonas pobladas, buscando tentar a cualquier persona de corazón débil.

Yato entro al bosque, no tardo en ver un shinki intentando encender una fogata, otro armaba una carpa improvisada de palos y hojas, un tercero fue el que lo detecto, este estaba trayendo a la zona unos peces, no reacciono, seguramente pensando que era un humano cualquiera que no los vería, Yato se acercó, se tomó su tiempo para observarlos, analizarlos, murmuraban entre ellos, los 3 parecían ser adultos, varones, jóvenes, de unos 20 años, ninguno de contextura musculosa, ropas andrajosas, deben haber estado viviendo en el bosque un largo tiempo.

Finalmente Yaboku se acercó, paso al lado de ellos, apoyo su mano en el hombro de uno de ellos, sobresaltándolos, no habló y siguió su camino, esperando cómo reaccionarían ante ese hecho.

" _¡Oye, ¿Puedes vernos!?_ " Una pregunta ridícula, sin embargo Yaboku detuvo su camino, decidió darles una oportunidad, colocándose su máscara del buen actor, con una sonrisa contestó: " _¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de Dios de la fortuna seria si no pudiera ver Shinkis?_ " Yato noto que al mismo que grito le sobresalía una vena, sin embargo el que traía los peces fue quien preguntó.

" _¿Tu nombre?"_ Yato decidió que ese chico era el más sensato de los 3 chicos.

" _¿Yo? ¡Yo soy el grandioso Yatogami!"_ El tercero, al escuchar eso, se escondió atrás del que era sensato.

" _No me suena tu nombre para nada. ¿Seguro eres un Dios?"_ Yato fingió que el comentario le dolió llevándose una mano al corazón.

" _¡Irrespetuoso! Ya veras, algún día tendré un millón de seguidores y vendrás rogando disculpas"_ El 1° chico murmuro algo mientras que el tercero intentaba hacer callar al sensato, basto con que se descubriera observado por Yato para que retrocediera un paso. _"Eh… parece ser que me conoces… ¿Quién era tu anterior maestro?"_ Dado que los tres tenían forma humana, deben ser shinkis de otros dioses.

" _Era un shinki de Bishamonten, la diosa de la guerra, pero…la pinche una vez…fue sin querer, solo anhelaba que me llamara por mi nombre, cuando me di cuenta del daño que le hacía a mi maestra, yo mismo pedí que me arrebatara mi nombre, se negó, pero al final, Kazuma la convenció"_ El más sensato sin preguntar ni nada solo hablo.

" _Mi maestro era un Dios menor, estaba por desaparecer, quedaba una persona que creía en él, por eso me libero, para no estar con él en el momento que el cayera"_ Al decirlo apretó los puños, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Yato, debe haber querido mucho a su maestro. Sin pensarlo mucho dirigió la mirada al más arisco, este bufo y hablo.

" _Mi maestra era una diosa loca, uno de sus shinkis la pincho, mato a muchos de sus propios shinkis buscando dar con el que la pincho, uno en cobardía pidió ayuda a un dios de la calamidad para matarla, cuando renació nos liberó a todos, muchos se volvieron Nora, no podían volver a confiar en Dioses"_ Yato sonrió inconscientemente, eran buenos shinkis.

" _Y asumo que están juntos para defenderse de los ataques de los ayakashis, se habrán conocido en el bosque. Díganme ¿Quieren ser mis shinkis? La verdad, la estoy pasando mal ahora que no tengo shinki…"_ Los tres se miraron.

" _¿Por qué habría de seguirte?, no eres un Dios importante, solo nos quieres por necesidad"_ Yato río. " _Podre no ser importante, pero nací de los deseos de la gente como cualquier Dios, quiero cumplirlos, además el ex-shinki de Bishamon debe saberlo, no soy débil, sus habilidades no se desperdiciaran, bueno, esta es solo una oferta de trabajo, son libres de escoger"_ Yaboku es un Dios tramposo, sabe que aceptaran, los shinkis buscan maestros a los cuales servir, buscan protección de los ayakashis, buscan sentirse más humanos, buscan un nombre. Y lo hicieron, no un asentimiento de cabeza ellos aceptaron a su nuevo maestro. Y Yaboku susurro sus nombres al viento a la vez que en un pueblo pequeño se escucha el llanto de un recién nacido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holis~**_

 _ **Tengo flojera de releer lo que escribí así que disculpen faltas de coherencia, faltas ortográficas y cualquiera, en realidad este capítulo fue más de transición, el siguiente viene con angustia, y todo el drama. Como se darán cuenta, vendrán muchos OC, así que denme nombre please.**_

 ** _Respondiendo al review:_**

 _ **melgamonster: Este cap creo que no te llegara tanto al cora (Borre y escribí millones de veces así que puede que me quedara medio raro) Pero en todo caso, perdón por la espera, creo que di varias pistas de como se desarrollara la historia, pero, bueno, ten tus teorías listas, que esto, es aun solo el comienzo. Espero sigas leyendo la historia**_

 _ **El tiempo es oro, así que me debo ir, bye bye~ Nos leemos.**_


	4. Una familia perfectamente imperfecta

5 yenes

Capítulo 3: "Una familia perfectamente imperfecta"

" _A la vez que en un pueblo pequeño se escucha el llanto de un recién nacido"_

Se escuchó un llanto fuerte y claro de un bebé de aproximadamente 8 meses, dicho bebé responde al nombre de Amane, puesto que su madre, Hiyori, quiso nombrar a su hija con el distintivo que usaba en su clan de familia el padre de la pequeña criatura. Pobre joven, ella aun piensa que Yatogami usa como sello familiar "ne".

Yukine lo sabe, lo presiente, Yato ya no lo considera como su regalía bendita, no sabe cómo, tal vez solo sea una corazonada, tal vez sea consecuencia de ser su shinki, no lo sabe con certeza, pero desde dentro de su ser, y solo para él, se cuestiona si fue la decisión correcta acompañar a Hiyori. Pero cuando recuerda el día del nacimiento de Amane (Que significa sonido de lluvia o sonido de los cielos según como se escriba, siempre puede pasar que alguien se equivoque escribiendo su nombre) piensa que estuvo en lo correcto.

Ese día Hiyori estaba acostada en la cama cuando empezaron las contracciones, ella no es tonta, no por nada es doctora, sabe lo que pasara. Gritando llama el nombre de Yukine, este obediente al llamado de su amiga, corre a la habitación, Yuki apenas puede balbucear cosas cuando Hiyori le grita que llame una ambulancia. Al cabo de pocos minutos (Pues viven cerca del hospital, pero ni loca Hiyori caminara) llega el dichoso medio de transporte, Yukine simplemente se cola en la ambulancia, al llegar, las enfermeras, y los médicos corren. Yuki también corre, pero no porque pueda hacer algo, simplemente lo hace para colocar una frontera en la puerta, los hospitales y clínicas están llenos después de todos y el olor de la chica siempre los ha atraído, es por ese mismo motivo que Hiyori ejerce a domicilio, normalmente cuando esta inconsciente o dormida no sucede mucho, pues los ayakashi influencian con palabras, mientras ella no los escuche todo estará bien, pero ahora está bien despierta y el dolor que siente en esos momentos definitivamente atrae a los ayakashis de ese pequeño hospital.

Cuando nació Amane, lo hizo con fuerza, apenas nació, antes de que la limpiaran, antes que todo lloro, no necesito ningún incentivo. Lloro en medio de las felicitaciones a la madre. Lloro en medio de la felicidad de los médicos, de Hiyori y de Yukine.

Cuando Yukine piensa en eso no se arrepiente de estar con Hiyori, pero en las noches, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña o a su madre llora. Extraña a Yatogami, en las mañanas al mirarse al espejo ve su tatuaje con su nombre, lo acaricia ¿Hace cuánto que no ha sido llamado "Sekki"? Extraña las payasadas, extraña a aquel dios que lo nombro. Le duele, sabe que Yato ya no lo estima, nunca más volverá a ser llamado por ese Dios. Pero Yukine intenta reponerse, ser fuerte, siempre llora silenciosamente, a lo más un par de lágrimas, aún tiene su nombre, su tristeza la percibirá Yaboku, su tristeza pinchara a su Dios.

De vez en cuando se pregunta cómo estará, ¿Tendrá un nuevo shinki guía? ¿Habrá vuelto a ser un Dios de la calamidad? ¿Volverá a traer infortunios? En esos momentos recuerda a Nora y espera de corazón que no esté usando errantes.

En la mañana todo vuelve a lo normal y la rutina continua.

Veena mando a Aiha a observar a Hiyori, diariamente le trae un informe con lo sucedido, cuando nació la criatura, nuevamente Bishamonten y Kazuma han discutido, Bisha quiere visitar a Hiyori, quiere ayudarla a criar a la bebé, Kazuma está en contra, ya es suficiente con que Hiyori esté conectada a la frontera mayor, sería contraproducente atraer a ese ser inocente a los problemas que solo conciernen a aquellos que no están vivos. Sin embargo, el poder de las mujeres de conseguir lo que quieren ha sido mayor que la lógica de Kazuma esta vez.

Se van turnando, Kuraha cuida a la bebé los lunes cuando Hiyori debe trabajar, Yukine a veces va con Hiyori y la ayuda a la par que aprende medicina, a veces se queda ayudando a cuidar a la bebé, Yukine debe aprender muchas cosas aún para poder cuidarla solo. Amane es muy inquieta después de todo y sus ojos celestes solo consiguen que den ganas de complacerla en todo.

Los martes va Akiha, Hiyori tiene la sospecha de que cuando le quitan el ojo de encima, consiente demasiado a Amane.

Los gemelos Karuha y Kazuha se hacen cargo los miércoles junto a Yukine, todos son adolescentes, pero entre los 3 tienen los conocimientos de que hacer (Quien hace de líder es Kazuha)

Kinuha se ha ofrecido a hacerse cargo de Amane los jueves y los viernes, tal parece que así no se siente tan mal por estar soltera un viernes.

Los fines de semana Bishamonten y Kazuma van de visita para que Hiyori pueda disfrutar un poco de su tiempo libre, aunque ella es principalmente quien cuida a su hija, lamenta las veces que debe salir rápidamente a atender a algún caso urgente.

Cabe decir que Kazuma no se lamenta de haber perdido esa discusión, poder ver a Veena como una madre amorosa es algo que valorara siempre en su retina, a la vez que Bisha disfruta de ver a Kazuma cubierto de papilla de bebé cuando esta se pone rebelde y no quiere comer.

Pero las cosas no son solo felicidad.

Yato ha dedicado este tiempo a conocer a sus nuevos shinkis. Ryûnosuke es el nombre que decidió para el más temperamental, Yatogami sospecha que él será el que más veces lo pinchara. Toranosuke es el más solemne de ellos, es callado, analítico y sensato, pero cuando discute con Ryûnosuke… no hay quien los pare, y el solemne Toranosuke pasa a ser sarcástico. El que se encarga de mediar entre ellos es Yûsuke, el aún se muestra tímido e incómodo ante la presencia de Yato, siendo que era shinki de Bishamonten no es extraño, deberá pasar mucho tiempo antes de acostumbrarse a la idea de que Yaboku es su nuevo Dios.

El primero de ellos al que nombro fue a Yûsuke, al transformarse en arma, lo hizo en ropa, parecida a la que Yato usa normalmente, pero estilo militar, permitía el fácil movimiento. Pero aun así ese echo desconcertó a Yato, un shinki suele transformarse en aquello que el Dios necesita ¿Era una premonición el que Yatogami necesitara una armadura divina? ¿Yato necesitaba protegerse? Hasta el momento siempre sus shinkis se transformaban en una arma blanca, era la primera vez que uno se transformaba en una armadura. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan desconcertado, porque eso permitió que su cara no cambiara al recibir los recuerdos de la vida de su shinki.

El siguiente fue Ryûnosuke, como Yato ya esperaba se transformó en una espada, era de doble filo, la empuñadura tenía una cadena la cual Ryû podía controlar a voluntad. La empuñadura era modelo occidental de un color rojo italiano.

La verdad Yato tenía curiosidad de en qué se convertiría Toranosuke, no creía necesitar nada más. Como no sabía en que podría ser, estaba abierto a las ideas, por eso no se sorprendió tanto como creyó que estaría cuando se transformó en un arco con flechas. Honestamente Yato no tenía idea de cómo se usaba un arco, pero cuando lo sujeto, de algún modo, supo cómo usarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando a la zona en la que disparo la flecha apareció una ilusión, fue simple, apareció un lago, pero cuando tocaba el agua sus dedos la traspasaban, se sentía el frio y la humedad pero no podía tocarla. Yato pensó que sería útil.

Ahora faltaba una cosa ¿Cuál de ellos sería el shinki guía? Yaboku dejo que ellos lo hablaran, después de todo, el shinki guía es aquel al que todos respetaran, aquel que tendrá la confianza absoluta del Dios.

Yûsuke renegó el puesto, no es que se esperara otra cosa de un shinki que para empezar no está cómodo en la compañía del Dios al que sirve.

Yato pensó que Tora y Ryû discutirían el puesto, pues parecía haber una especie de rivalidad entre esos 2, pero para su sorpresa Ryû desecho la idea.

" _Mi antigua Diosa estaba loca, mato a sus shinkis, ya te dije eso, pero el shinki que la pincho en ese momento y la volvió lo que fue, fui yo, y me uso a mí para matar al resto, todo fue mi culpa, no merezco el puesto de shinki guía"_ Yatogami solo negó con la cabeza, no fue la culpa de ese shinki ese hecho, él también ha sido plagado antes, si su Diosa se volvió loca fue por su debilidad mental.

Yaboku es un gran actor, no les ha dicho nada sobre Hiyori, aun no confía lo suficiente en ellos como para hacerlo, pero sí que se los presento a Tenjin, pensó en presentárselos a Kofuku, pero luego recordó que ella le negó la información sobre Hiyori así que se arrepintió, ese es un rencor que no desaparecerá fácil. Ella fue a la única a la que le dijeron de su relación, el resto lo dedujo por sus propios medios, pero ella era la única con la información certera y verídica, con detalles.

Pasaron meses, incluso años, Yato sorprendente no ha sido pinchado ni una sola vez por sus shinkis actuales (De vez en cuando le llega la tristeza de Yukine, pero no planea cambiar de opinión) después de todo sus shinkis tenían experiencia, sabían sus destinos, aceptaron los hechos, no quieren causarle dolor a ese Dios que los recogió y les dio un nombre, no todos los dioses, ni menores ni mayores estarían dispuestos a hacer eso, por ese simple echo ellos le tomaron cariño a Yato, llevaban años en el bosque viviendo por su cuenta hasta que apareció Yaboku y les dio una oportunidad, y para qué negarlo, los tres se divertían con las ocurrencias de Yatogami.

A su vez, su presencia parecía arreglar el corazón oscuro de Yato, estuvo a punto de caer totalmente en la oscuridad, volver a los malos pasos (O tal vez ya había tocado fondo, no lo sabe con certeza, pero volvió de esa oscuridad) Sin embargo habrán quitado esa oscuridad pero las heridas de la traición siguen frescas, nunca han sanado, sigue ese rencor, pero puede vivir con él, Yatogami aprendió a co-existir con ese rencor en su interior, no permitirá que arruine su futuro, pero no tampoco lo puede eliminar, solo está ahí, silencioso, como un veneno.

Yato volvió a retomar contacto con Kazuma, este último parecía incomodo, habían pequeños gestos, pequeñas desviaciones de ojos, solo eso basto para que Yatogami supiera que este le ocultaba algo, pero por el bien de la paz (Y el temor de otra traición cuando ahora estaba volviendo a confiar) prefirió no sacar el tema.

Tora también se daba cuenta, personalmente él sabía que Yaboku estaba sufriendo en silencio, no por nada era analítico, sabía que Yato fingía gran parte del tiempo una alegría que le era ajena, pero no sabe tomar el tema, nunca ha sido su fuerte manejar las relaciones de la gente, para eso estaba Ryû, él tenía la humanidad que a él le faltaba, por eso siempre discuten, diferencia de opiniones. El punto es que Toranosuke necesitaba información, le pregunto a Tenjin, solo le revelo que tenía que ver con una humana y un shinki del pasado.

Tora no sabía que podían estarles ocultando, es decir, sabían los 3 shinkis que Yato mato a todo un clan ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Qué podría ser tan grave que no lo quisiera contar? La verdad le daba miedo averiguar cuál era el problema.

Cuando conoció a Kazuma y en algún momento le menciono que era el shinki guía de Yato, Kazuma parpadeo mientras le decía que era imposible, Yatogami ya tenía un shinki guía, esa afirmación a decir verdad le apretó el corazón, casi podría decir que estuvo celoso por un segundo antes de caer en cuenta que podría pinchar a Yato si pensaba así, pareció que Kazuma se dio cuenta de su error, pues se disculpó inmediatamente, pero nunca se corrigió.

Para ese momento ya le había mencionado sobre sus dudas a sus compañeros shinkis, ellos aceptaron ayudar a conseguir información, si su maestro tenía problemas, como sus shinkis debían ayudarlo, pero más importante aún, eran sus amigos. Volvieron a ir al santuario de Tenjin para sacarle más información, tendría que ceder ante la presión social, para su mala suerte, Tenjin estaba fuera, tal parece que estaba en un bosque de ciruelos, era el aniversario de la muerte de una vieja amiga suya, quien les dijo esto fue nada más ni nada menos que Mayu.

Ryû se quejaba en voz alta de la mala suerte que tenían, Mayu solo río ante esa escena, el ver a Ryûnosuke actuando como un niño, de algún modo le recordó a cuando su nombre aún era Tomone.

" _¡No te rías!"_ El reclamo de Ryû parecía caer a oídos sordos, Yûsuke tuvo que sujetarlo para que no hiciera nada en templo ajeno. _"Perdón, es que me recuerdas a cuando estaba con Yato, siempre solía comportarse como un niño"_ Esa afirmación, como era de esperar llamo la atención de Toranosuke _"¿Cuándo estabas con Yato?"_ Mayu sonrió con nostalgia, aquellos eran buenos tiempos " _Fue hace mucho tiempo ya, antes de Hiyori, antes de Yukine, antes del hechicero, antes de todo esto"_ Todos ellos sabían sobre el hechicero, el cual altero tanto al cielo _"Discúlpenos, pero ¿Puede contarnos sobre ellos?"_ A Yûsuke le suenan esos nombres, en algún momento de su vida los escucho, como relámpago recordó, Yukine era la regalía bendita que entrenaba con Kazuma, lo vio muchas veces a lo lejos luego del altercado de Yato con Bishamonten, al ser tan pocas las veces que sucedía que un shinki se volviera una regalía bendita fue famoso su nombre por un largo tiempo ¿Cómo pudo olvidar un detalle tan importante? ¡Yukine era un shinki de Yatogami! _"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ Ryû no tiene una memoria muy buena que digamos _"Espectros del pasado"_ Mayu, Ryû, Yû y Tora se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Yato _"Yato-san, cuanto tiempo"_ En respuesta Mayu recibió una mirada fría, recriminándola _"Mayu, no tenías por qué decirles sobre ellos"_ Mayu frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como iba la cosa _"No les has dicho sobre ellos"_ Toranosuke no pudo evitar sonreír, por cómo iba la conversación averiguarían que sucedía más fácil de lo que pensaba. _"No había necesidad y no la hay"_ Yato se estaba desesperando, no quiere recordar, no quiere mesclar su presente con su pasado _"¡Pues claro que la hay, ella era tu pareja! ¡Él era como tu hijo!"_ Yato hizo un gesto de desagrado palpable en el rostro, casi como asco, de algún modo, ese gesto le dio pena a Yûsuke. _"Si hubiera sido así, significaría que eran como mi familia, la familia no te abandona, no te traiciona"_ Tora al escuchar eso solo pudo pensar en una cosa _"Vamos a buscarlos"_ Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, y tal vez en sus mentes Tora debía tener una segunda cabeza, solo alguien con algún fallo en la cabeza habría dicho algo así, después de todo, aquellos que vieron a Yato en su peor momento saben que buscarlos solo consiguió oscurecer su corazón, temían que volviera a pasar. _"Si eran tu familia, no importa que te quieran olvidar, no importa que tanto huyan, siempre estarán conectados de algún modo, dudo que se fueran solo porque quisieron, nadie se arriesgaría a enfrentar la ira de un Dios de la calamidad sin un buen motivo"_ Tora siempre habla con la lógica, sin importarle la conmoción que generan sus palabras, por eso es que Yûsuke suele taparle la boca cuando soltara algún comentario hiriente, pero la verdad sea dicha, el piensa lo mismo. _"Ya lo intente, digamos que… no fue muy bien que digamos"_ Ryû solo bufo antes de contestarle a ese Dios de pacotilla que tiene las manos sudorosas _"En ese momento no nos tenías a nosotros"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Okey…no sé de donde salió esto, yo tenía planeado hacer algo triste y desgarrador, pero no me gustaba como quedaba, y pos escribir esto de echo acelera muchos de mis planes, pero le quita impacto, personalmente para mí que acabo de escribir algo muy alegre, lo que es raro porque andaba deprimida, sobre la demora… GG, perdón, solo tengo de excusa que me enfoque en mi fic de Katekyo, y ahí tuve problemas técnicos, (Es una larga historia) Bueno, ya termine con el que escribí Katekyo asi que 75% de mi concentración al escribir estará en este fic (Porque la inspiración es una maldita y el otro 25% posiblemente este en algo que nunca escribiré) Por cierto, la hija de Hiyori se llama Amane porque si, me di la flojera de buscar nombres con la terminación ne, vi 3, Akane, Amane y Kotone, Akane es muy común lo descarte, Kotone es sonido del Koto, lo pensé, pero preferí Amane, porque significa sonido de lluvia y Yukine es sonido de nieve, y bueno como la nieve y la lluvia están relacionadas pues me parecio bonito (?) Yûsuke significa amable y protector, Toranosuke suele traducirse como hijo del tigre, pero en realidad la traducción literal será protegido del tigre, Ryûnosuke también suele traducirse como hijo del dragón, pero también seria literalmente protegido del dragón por si acaso, la terminación suke significa protección.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los review (No recuerdo si en este fic respondía privado o respondía en los capítulos siguientes y no tengo una internet muy estable como para revisar asi que ñe:**_

 _ **melgamonster: Digamos que me gusta dar muchas vueltas con el corazón de los personajes, así que como notaras, ahora Yato está mejor, gracias a los nuevos personajes, pero nunca se sabe si volverá a caer, este fue como un capítulo de transición, en el siguiente las cosas serán un poco mucho más tensas. Perdona la espera, que bueno que te interesa, más tarde habrá un enredo espectacular.**_

 _ **Suteishi-gami Blue Fire: Desde el momento en que escribí que Yato consideraba traidor a Yukine e incluso un poco antes ya estaba pensando en que maldito nombre conocía que tuviera las mismas terminaciones, créeme que me partí la cabeza pensando eso, finalmente internet tenía la solución a mis problemas, aunque me soluciono la mitad porque por dios que todos eran nombres tan comunes que he leído en historias basura que me daba asco ponerlos, así que no, ustedes se merecían la mejor calidad, así que seguí investigando, finalmente la terminación suke fue mi favorita, gracias por tu sugerencia de nombre, es difícil pillar ryu con una terminación común (Lo busque) pero había demasiado pocas coincidencias, por eso finalmente use lo más parecido que pude encontrar con la terminación suke, así que Ryûnosuke se llama así gracias a ti, sé que no es lo mismo pero se hace lo que se puede, gracias por leer, perdón la espera.**_

 _ **Y eso, creo, ciao, ciao~ cambio y fuera, ha escribí esto en la noche con sueño, lo borraba y lo volvía a escribir, así que si quedo algo sin coherencia me dicen para corregirlo, o si no era parte del encanto que se explicaría luego**_


	5. Sueños de una crueldad cercana

5 yenes

Capítulo 4: "Sueños de una crueldad cercana"

" _En ese momento no nos tenías a nosotros"_

Amane resulto ser inteligente, ciertamente nadie sabe cómo resulto ser su personalidad así, pues al menos no fue heredada.

Ella desde muy temprana edad se mostró tranquila y con pasión por la lectura, tal vez haya sido como influencia de ver a Yukine estudiando tanto, pero ciertamente, siempre mostro una crueldad que solo puede pertenecer a la inocencia de un niño.

Disfrutaba de lastimar a los insectos (Aunque nunca actuó así frente a su madre) Ella es muy inteligente, siempre sospecho que si alguien la veía de esa forma solo le traería problemas, así que solo cuando estaba sola mostraba como era.

O al menos cuando pesaba que estaba sola.

Había veces que notaba a Yukine incluso cuando este estaba a sus espaldas en completo silencio, cuando lo máximo que podrías escuchar era su respiración, pero otras veces, Yukine podría estar con un cuchillo frente a su ojo y ella nunca lo notaria.

Cabe destacar que la primera vez que Yukine vio a la pequeña quemando hormigas solo porque si, casi le da un infarto, él consideraba a la pequeña parte de su familia, era su pequeña hermana, pero él no sabe educar, por Dios, el mismo está en un estado permanente de crecimiento ¿Cómo se supone que crie a otra persona?

Bishamonten al ver que se las arreglaban volvió a sus labores típicos como la Diosa de la guerra más poderosa, pero cuando hay festividades que la libran de parte de su trabajo, siempre los va a visitar, Bisha aunque no lo quiera admitir adora a la chica, aporto en su crianza los primeros años, fue imposible no encariñarse de ella.

Kazuma noto que la niña era algo extraña, hablaba de filosofías de la vida impropias de una niña de tan solo 4 años, creció con libros, es verdad, desde antes de tener memoria ella ya conocía miles de historias (En su mayoría de guerra, le aburrían las fantasías con el mismo final) Amaba de corazón los libros de historia, ella amaba la incertidumbre, amaba lo complejo, le fascinaba. De un modo u otro, Kazuma descubrió el lado oscuro del corazón de la hija de un Dios. Tal vez fuera porque él mismo tenía su lado podrido, Kazuma sabe que su amor por su Diosa no es sano, pero no le importa, algo así le sucede a la niña, sabe que es extraña, sabe que no es normal disfrutar de esas cosas cuando apenas entiende cosas mucho más básicas, ama aquello que desconoce.

Pero tal vez su acto más cruel no ha sido echo aun.

No, su acto más cruel no tiene relación con hacer sufrir por segundos a seres que lo olvidaran en otros milisegundos

Su acto más cruel fue una simple pregunta a su madre.

" _Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?"_ Hiyori sabía que en algún momento, su hija le preguntaría eso. Pero lo cierto es que entre saberlo y la experiencia real hay mucha diferencia. Es normal que la pequeña que se supone no entiende el mundo (Tal vez lo entienda y por eso es así, o por el contrario, porque no lo entiende es que es capaz de ser tan cruel, oh dulce ignorancia)

Lo cierto es que la chica ya sabía la verdad, o eso es lo que cree ella, es curiosa, le pregunto a la "tía" Veena hace ya mucho tiempo y cuando olvidaba la respuesta bastaba con preguntar de nuevo esta vez al "tío Kazuma" si volvía a olvidarlo, si la curiosidad se mantiene puede preguntarlo a alguna ancianita que decida darle dulces solo por ser tierna con su cabello negro con reflejos azules y sus ojos color azul claro (Su madre dice que es un regalo de Dios, la niña comprendió pronto que su madre nunca profeso una religión, pero curiosamente cuando habla de las cualidades de su hija, el nombre "Dios" aparecía seguido)

Entonces, si ella ya sabía la respuesta ¿Por qué hacerlo? Simple y llana curiosidad, quería observar la expresión de su madre al hacerle esa pregunta, su madre siempre ha sido rara, nunca puede predecir sus reacciones, no las encuentra lógicas, su madre bien podría ser un alienígena, eso es algo que decidió hace unos meses al escucharla llorar en la noche, no tenía heridas, si no tiene heridas, nada debía dolerle, ¿Entonces por qué lloraba? La niña no lo entendía, y decidió que su madre simplemente era un alíen (otro concepto que su maestra le ha enseñado), alguien que no pertenece a ese mundo

Esta vez, como muchas, su madre la ha sorprendido, cuando le pregunto eso a los demás, siempre ponían una cara de incomodidad, siempre intentaban evitar el tema, pero hasta el momento nadie podía resistir los ojos de la niña, eran demasiado insistentes y dolorosos de ver. Pero su madre era especial, siempre lo había sido.

Con una sonrisa tranquila le revolvió el pelo y contesto: "Tu padre está en el cielo con algún Dios". La niña inocente, sin tanta información como le gustaría tener, lo interpreto del único modo que sabía: Su padre había muerto. No le sorprendía, eso cuchicheaban las ancianas en los quioscos cada vez que ven a su madre, Veena dijo que era complicado y Kazuma le dijo que estaba en un viaje sin retorno, pero como esperaba, la única respuesta que valía la pena escuchar era la de su madre, la de la persona que amo a ese ser que nunca más podría ver, aquel ser que provoca sus lágrimas en las noches cuando piensa que nadie escuchara, ah, Amane era un demonio, ella quería a su madre, quería a su juguete que le mostraba expresiones que nadie más podría hacer en esas situaciones. ¿Pero que se podía esperar de una chica nacida de un Dios de la calamidad con una medio ayakashi? Ninguno de sus padres era muy santo que se dijera. La niña es totalmente antinatural, una aberración que la naturaleza intento evitar a toda costa, esa chica traería la oscuridad a todo el que se relacionara con ella. Esperemos que el contacto con los benévolos dioses, y sus shinkis logre limpiar el pecado que significa su vida.

Ajeno a la situación en que esta su familia Yatogami acababa de limpiar un pequeño pueblo vecino de ayakashi que estaban interfiriendo en la vida de las personas, Yato lo hace por compasión a las personas, no lo hace por alguna estúpida petición de 5 yenes, lo hace por su shinki guía Toranosuke, Tora luego de hablar con Mayu y decidir que buscarían a una tal Hiyori además del antiguo shinki guía de Yaboku, Yukine (Siendo sincero consigo mismo, quiere encontrar a Yukine más que nada por interés personal, quiere saber los motivos por los que el shinki guía dejo tan a la deriva a su Dios, no le cabe en la cabeza que alguien hiciera eso, y tal vez, solo tal vez, le guarde un poco de rencor por eso) busco más información, hablo con Kazuma, con Tenjin en cuanto este volvió. Con eso obtuvo un panorama más amplio de lo que sucedió, pero seguían cosas sin calzar, sigue la misma pregunta como un eco, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonar al amor de tu vida estando embarazada? ¿Por qué abandonar al Dios por el que estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida? ¿Por qué? Toranosuke siendo tan racional como era no le calzaba. Mando a Yûsuke en la tarea de ir a visitar a la diosa apodada Veena, Tora no era idiota, a pesar del tiempo, la lealtad de Yû ha estado y siempre estará con ella, no con Yatogami, como shinki guía tiene que admitir que eso le molesta, lo envió con la esperanza de que aclarara de una vez por todas su mente, necesitaba saber que podía contar con él, así que lo envió con la excusa de sacarle información sobre la chica en cuestión y el shinki traidor.

Al volver Yû parecía más despejado, Tora no quiso preguntar de que hablaron en exactitud, después de todo Yû fue un shinki de la diosa de la guerra, pero al menos volvió con nueva información valiosa, un nombre: Kofuku.

La pieza angular de todo ese enredo, aquella que sabía la verdad, aquella que desde que eligió el bando de la humana ha estado casi exiliada del círculo social de Yato, Veena solo iba en plan puramente de negocios, no porque estuviera enfadada con la Diosa, sino porque si no lo hacia perdía demasiado tiempo, Kofuku pedía información sobre cómo estaba Yato, no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la amistad entre esa diosa con el dios que las viejas tradiciones orales hablan como si fuera de la guerra, una amistad que se quebró de manera dolorosa y bueno, Veena no estaba segura de sí estaba bien decir alguna información sobre Hiyori. Kazuma hará solo aquello que beneficie a su diosa, y bueno, provocar la ira de Yaboku (de nuevo) no suena como un gran plan. Tenjin se mantiene al margen, siempre lo hace (sabiamente cobarde) Así que Tora tuvo que ir en persona (A escondidas) para hablar con ella.

Al verla se decepciono, había escuchado que ella era la diosa de la pobreza, de los desafortunados, pero ella se veía como una niña, su actitud no calzaba con la frialdad de la que hablaban otros dioses al referirse a ella, ese respeto que le mostraba Bishamonten, esa precaución que mostraba todo el mundo. Simplemente, Toranosuke no podía asimilar que esa persona fuera una Diosa. Por más que intento dialogar con ella, solo conseguía incoherencias, para alguien tan lógico como él, su paciencia llego al límite, se fue. No consiguió lo esperado de ella, así que se rindió de conseguir la información de esa forma, decidió que tal vez Ryûnosuke lo conseguiría, después de todo, ellos eran opuestos, lo que no conseguía uno, lo conseguía el otro (Aunque eso lastime su orgullo y nunca lo admitirá en voz alta)

Ryû fue con toda la intención de sacarle información, pero se vio intimidado por Daikoku, al final su objetivo fue olvidado al cabo de 2 minutos, lo que fue una suerte, porque cuando al fin estaba cómodo con la presencia de la Diosa de la pobreza, ella misma saco el tema. Quizás fuera por llevar el peso de ese secreto, quizás estaba desesperada por el perdón de Yato, quizás solo se sentía sola, pero se lo conto todo, desde la culpabilidad de Hiyorin hasta su decisión de abandonar al amor de su vida por una vida mejor para la bebé (Porque ella ha mantenido contacto con Yukine por cartas, sabe que es una hermosa niña) Para sacarle la información no eran necesarios planes complejos, no era necesario engañarla, no era necesario amenazarla ni elogiarla, solo hacía falta compañía sincera, y eso es algo que a Ryû se le da bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener más clara la historia, no pudieron conseguir el nombre del pueblo, pero ahora tenían más de lo que tenían en un principio, de modo que dio inicio a la segunda búsqueda del paradero de Hiyori. Hasta el momento llevaban más de 3 meses buscando y más de 400 pueblos (son cosas que pasan cuando ahorras tiempo en transporte y simplemente te tele-transportas)

En fin, que Yaboku está más cerca de su objetivo, en este preciso momento, está a tan solo 1 pueblo de distancia. En toda la travesía se ha dedicado a matar ayakashis que estuvieran molestando los sueños de la gente, motivo por el que la gente de algún modo, en sus sueños cuando el ayakashi ha desaparecido les llega desde el corazón las ganas de agradecerle a Yatogami. Al despertar, si lo recuerdan, le dedican 5 yenes, ellos no lo saben, pero lo presienten, sienten que un Dios les ha ayudado. De este modo los rumores de un nuevo Dios protector de los sueños, se van esparciendo, dichos rumores no tardaron en viajar, ya han llegado a los oídos de cierta niña de ojos azules, quien no cree en nada, solo en la crueldad del mundo.

Ella se considera a sí misma una persona poco sociable, pero si le preguntas a alguien más, lo más probable es que te digan lo contrario, pues a pesar de su corta edad quien la vea queda encandilado con su figura, es demasiado tierna para su propio bien, es un pueblo pequeño así que ella es famosa, Amane, la hija de la doctora. Todos los niños querían ser sus amigos, y la verdad, todos ellos creen que lo son, nadie nota que esa dulce niña solo quiere salir huyendo de ahí, pero sabe que no le conviene arruinar esa imagen que tienen de ella, solo crea problemas, los tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano y lo sabe, no hay quien se le resista. Lo disfruta, es una niña consentida, sabe que tiene el poder de destruir a todas esas personas, y de hecho lo hizo.

Ella lo considera un accidente, de verdad, ella no sabía que si empujabas a una persona desde un acantilado, esta se moría. Pero ella solo quería paz, estaba tranquila aplastando hormigas cuando un niño le arrebata el palo que estaba usando para hacer eso, el niño parecía escandalizado con la escena. Ella simplemente se enfadó, no había nadie cerca, ella se aseguró de eso, quería escapar de la salida escolar, se alejó del grupo que parecía maravillado con las flores de distintos colores, no se dio cuenta que el niño la había seguido, e hizo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aplastar hormigas. No contaba con que la molestaran, no tuvo paciencia, simplemente lo empujo, y lo volvió a empujar, una y otra vez, estaba enfadada, en una de las historias que leyó (no apta para su edad) cuando se enojaban, se empujaban y golpeaban, ella quiso hacer lo mismo, no conto con que estaban cerca del precipicio. Y simplemente, empujo con demasiada fuerza.

Nadie la culpo, nadie sabía que había pasado, pensaron que el chico simplemente se alejó del grupo y se cayó, eran niños pequeños, eso podía ser perfectamente posible. Ella solo fue la pobre criatura que lo vio todo. Desde ese entonces empezaron sus pesadillas.

Hiyori estuvo preocupada a muerte al enterarse de la mala suerte que tuvo su hija al ver eso, cuando el suceso sucedió, corrió al lado de su hija para darle un abrazo, le susurraba al oído palabras para calmarla, palabras para apaciguar la intranquilidad de su hija, consolarle, que no era su culpa por no poder detener la caída accidental del chico.

Amane, mientras tanto, sonreía ante la inocencia de su madre, sonreía al pensar que se saldría con la suya. Pero las malditas pesadillas empezaron, sinceramente ella no sabe porque existen, siempre ve lo mismo, lo ve caer una y otra vez, lo ve chocar con el frio suelo, ve sangre salpicada. No sabe cómo interpretar el sueño, no se arrepiente, no le duele su muerte, entonces, ¿Por qué siempre despierta con las mejillas húmedas? Solo sabe que la sensación es molesta y quiere que pare, pide ayuda en su profesora, pide algún secreto para parar los sueños molestos, no entra en detalles, la maestra, pensando que se trata de cualquier cosa, le dice de los rumores sobre Yaboku. _"Rézale antes de dormir, al despertar, pon 5 yenes en su santuario más próximo y ¡Zas! Adiós pesadillas"_ Tal vez la inocente mujer pensara en ello como un juego de niños, tal vez le daba igual, o quizás de veras creía en ese método y lo dijo para ayudar, si no resultaba, solo perdía 5 yenes. Pero nunca supo, que esa sugerencia, crearía el primer encuentro entre un padre y una hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Qué diantres acabo de escribir? Me acabo de desviar de toda la trama que tenía pensada, pero hueno, ya jue, es lo que salió, y así se quedara, si hay alguna falta de coherencia culpa totalmente a que escribí esto en días repartidos, no me salía la inspiración, así que un día escribía un párrafo y al siguiente otro, creo que es la ves que más me he tardado en escribir, siempre tardo en actualizar, pero escribo en alrededor de una hora. Si sigo así de bipolar voy a tener que cambiarle el género a esta historia, pero hueno, todo depende de cómo continúe este capítulo la próxima vez.**_

 _ **Respondiendo al comentario:**_

 _ **Melgamoster: Yo también estoy feliz de estar de regreso, como ves, no tengo horario fijo, asi que perdón por aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. Para que me sonrojo, espero que la peli haya estado buena (perdona por interrumpirla, espero que haya valido la pena) Pues, si no cambio de opinión esa divertida vida entre la familia de Bisha y la de Hiyori será destruida muy pronto (Wajajaja) Yato ya veremos cómo reacciona con su rencor. Esos shinkis son un amorsh~ necesitaba que alguien rebelara las cosas, ella era la indicada, ella era la elegida! En esa nueva familia apenas quedaran secretos, actualizare cuando quieras~ estoy aquí para servirles~.**_

 _ **Como esto era en un principio un one-shot mal escrito nadie sabe qué rumbo tomara, así que gracias por la paciencia conmigo, esperemos no me abandonen con la idea que tengo en mi cabecita, aunque lo más probable es que cambie de idea y me esté disculpando por adelantado por nada, pero ñe~ mejor prevenir que lamentar, sin más que decir, ciao~ ciao~**_


	6. 5 yenes por dormir bien

5 yenes

Capítulo 5: "5 yenes por dormir bien y 5 yenes por no olvidar"

" _Pero nunca supo, que esa sugerencia, crearía el primer encuentro entre un padre y una hija."_

Hiyori estaba tranquila, han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Yato (Mas eso no significa que olvidara algún rasgo de su cara) han pasado años desde que inició su vida en ese pueblo, ha sido adorada por los escasos niños, respetada por los mayores y ¿Por qué no? Deseada por hombres de su edad, pero eso no significa que sea feliz, __al contrario, remarca su tristeza por no poder tener la familia ideal que anhelo alguna vez.

Tal vez sea esto consecuencia de sus propios actos, quizás es castigo divino, nunca olvidar a Yato, honestamente, será su castigo, será su dolor y perdición pero para ella, bien podría significar su bendición, nunca olvidara a Yato, es una dicha para la madre.

Yukine estaba ansioso, la marca con su nombre le picaba, le llamaba, le reclamaba, años de no ser llamado "Sekki" años de no tener contacto con su Dios, le estaban pasando factura, al principio fue como una comezón, casi imperceptible, luego no podía quedarse quieto, más tarde empezó a rascarse al menos una vez al día, luego pasaba al menos una hora calmando la comezón, la comezón paso a ser ardor, a picar, a recordar, comenzó la fiebre. Su propio cuerpo le estaba reclamando. Yukine ya no sería capaz de mantenerse en control, siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo, _debe_ distraerse. Hasta el momento la única manera de calmarse es estando con Amane, tal vez sea consecuencia de su parecido con Yato, tal vez sea por la sangre divina de la chica, no lo sabe con certeza, pero realmente no le importa si puede tener un poco de paz.

Amane estaba nerviosa, creció, actualmente tiene 7 años, no alcanza a tener la edad de una adolescente, pero ya es más consciente del valor de una vida. Ahora que lo comprende se siente mejor, como si calmara alguna parte de sí misma, una que se niega a aceptar que la vida es bella y cruel, una parte de ella siempre creyó que nació para hacer daño (Como todo lo que a su alrededor parecía hacer) Ahora con 7 años comprende ciertas cosas, comprende que todo acto de crueldad suele tener un motivo, comprende que es verdad, que está viva, que ella también tiene la capacidad de decidir su destino. Nunca comprendió en su edad de oro lo que hacía, porque ella _no tiene empatía,_ no puede imaginar el dolor de aquellos gatos en un callejón, no siente los golpes que le dio al perro, ella era simplemente _egoísta_. Quería diversión, más, los juguetes normales no la entretenían, ellos estaban diseñados de alguna forma, no tenían contenido, eran inútiles. Por eso su mejor solución fue _jugar_ con los seres vivos. Ellos tenían miles de posibilidades, para ella todo a su alrededor era parte de lo que podía usar. Palabra clave: Era.

Todo cambio cuando pago ese precio, 5 yenes. Resulta que su maestra tenía razón, pero fue perturbador. Amane estaba durmiendo inquieta, el mismo sueño, 1, 2, 3 veces, finalmente no pudo más, hizo una plegaria, para ella, eso era inútil, lo hizo más bien porque no sabía que más hacer, no porque tuviera alguna esperanza en particular. Volvió a dormir, despertó sobresaltada por un ruido (Extraño porque está segura que no soñó nada, soñó con oscuridad, de algún modo su pesadilla no volvió, pero tampoco podría decirse que soñó algo. De cualquier modo, no despertó con las mejillas húmedas, que era su objetivo). Despertó con una de las escenas más raras de su vida, un chico, de entre 18 y 20 años acababa de sacudir una espada mientras una luz estaba en su espalda, supo de inmediato que se trataba de alguien sobrenatural. En el instante en que tuvo conocimiento de ello se extrañó, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

El chico en cuestión, dijo algunas palabras en voz baja, y aparecieron 3 personas a su lado, ¿Lo más extraño? Uno era antes su ropa y el otro una espada, el otro un arco que mantenía a su espalda junto con el carcaj correspondiente, cuando la miro directo a los ojos, se le paro la respiración, ojos fríos, con un color similar al propio, pero con cierta propiedad divina que hacía que los suyos resplandecieran de un modo hipnotizante, de tal modo que resaltaran en esa oscura noche.

Lo supo por instinto, era peligroso, mover un solo musculo le destinaba la muerte, se negaba a reconocerlo pero esa fue la primera vez que sintió miedo real.

" _Nombre"_ No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que decirle su nombre a un desconocido de la nada no es la mejor opción que tienes, pero Amane no es precisamente normal, con una tranquilidad impropia de ella y un respeto que no muestra ni a su propia madre contesto simple y llanamente.

" _No te interesa"_ Vio una pisca de diversión en los ojos del contrario y se dio cuenta que ya no corría peligro.

" _No importa, se tu nombre, Amane, está en tu puerta"_ Amane maldijo por lo bajo, el nombre en la puerta fue idea de Yukine, no suya. _"Ahora me vas a decir, ¿Por qué?"_ La menor de edad se confundió totalmente, no entendía la pregunta, ella solo quiere que el extraño se vaya, pero la curiosidad siempre ha estado en su naturaleza y está segura que si dice algo equivocado terminara 3 metros bajo tierra, o tal vez 5, depende de que tan flojos sean los sepultureros. Pero algo en esa mirada con rencor le dijo de que hablaba, no tiene idea de cómo esa criatura potencialmente mitológica lo supo, pero no se arriesgara a preguntarlo

" _Tenía ganas"_ Amane nunca tuvo un motivo de peso para hacerle daño a ese niño, aquel que murió, simplemente paso, siempre ha tenido en si el deseo de hacer daño.

" _Bien, pero es necesario que sepas que los motivos de los sueños no tienen nada que ver con tu conciencia, tú_ _ **no tienes**_ _algo como eso, el espíritu del niño se corrompió, fue un shinki que se transformó en ayakashi, una lástima la verdad"_. Los otras personas (Casi olvida que estaban cerca, la presencia de ese Dios (Ella quería pensar que es un demonio) se roba las miradas) la miraban con odio, en consecuencia ella solo quería aumentar ese odio en sus corazones.

" _Explica mejor, no sé qué son esos ayakalis que mencionas, menos los chinquis, y peor no sé quién eres"_ Uno de los jóvenes a su lado permanecía con una permanente mirada de odio con los puños apretados, lo más probable es que ya hubiera interrumpido de no ser porque uno de los otros a pesar de mirar con recelo lo sujetaba del hombro y un tercero la miraba con una curiosidad malsana, como un pirómano que mira el fuego y se pregunta que se sentirá ser quemado vivo.

" _Solo porque eres una niña te perdono tu terrible pronunciación, no son ayakalis, con ayakashis, repite después de mí. A~ya~ka~shis~, y no son chinquis, son shinkis, aprende a diferenciar la "C" de la "S" no me digas que no sabes que son los fantasmas, que eso degradaría mi estado de Dios a maestro de mitología y eso no lo puedo permitir, ¿¡Qué harías si luego se esparcieran los rumores de que un Dios se rebajó a enseñarle a una especia de humana?! ¡Mi reputación estaría arruinada! Así que agradecería que mantuvieras en secreto este encuentro cercano del tercer tipo"_ A pesar del tono juguetón que ese potencial demonio tenia, sabía que seguía molesto, pero ella no tenía idea de porqué. Es decir, los demonios son malos ¿Cierto? Y ella se negaba a aceptar que el fuera un Dios, arruinaba totalmente su concepto de algo divino.

" _¿Por qué estás enojado?"_ Riesgo o no, esa niña está acostumbrada a averiguar la verdad (Pues tiende a ser dolorosa)

" _No~ te~ lo~ diré~, pero aun así es extraño, exactamente ¿Qué eres? No eres humana, eso sin duda, en algún momento tienes que haber tenido alguna pequeña porción, pero fue consumida ya"_ Amane, tuvo la revelación, de que eso ya lo sabia

" _No lo sé, nunca he preguntado"_ Tampoco es como si hiciera la diferencia, ¡Oh, pobre alma pecadora!

" _Diría que tienes cierta esencia divina, pero es extraño, no eres una diosa, tampoco una shinki, y sin duda no eres un ayakashi, ¿Un ayakashi poseído por otro ayakashi? ¡Locura total! Bueno, como no sé qué eres, te llamare OVNI versión 2.0 ya que no vuelas, ¿O tal vez lo haces?"_ Amane, en su desconcierto se dio cuenta de que aquel ser que se hacía pasar por un Dios estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente, las otras personas seguían mirándola con repudio ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hizo ella?

" _Eso me da igual, dime porque están todos ustedes enojados, rencorosos casi, no les he hecho nada"_ Antes de un parpadeo uno de ellos tenía un puño frente a su cara, solo retenido por otro de los jóvenes.

" _Cálmate Ryûnosuke, es una niña, no sabe que está bien y que está mal, diría que es una cualidad parecida a la de los dioses nuevos, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Los dioses tampoco saben que está bien y mal, ellos aprenden a través de las punzadas de los shinkis. Nuestro mismo maestro es prueba viviente de ello"_ Yaboku lo sabe muy bien, su shinki Yukine casi lo mato como consecuencia de eso.

" _No te refieras a mi como si no estuviera presente, no me trates de una ignorante"_ De algún modo pareciera que los ojos de Tora cobraron ese frio felino ante todo el que lo mirara, las palabras de Amane tocaron el orgullo cínico del shinki guía.

" _¿No lo eres? ¿Realmente es así? ¿Estás segura? Porque lo único que veo es una niña malcriada que no conoce el dolor, mataste un niño, arrebataste una vida, pero ¿A ti que te importa? No era tu amigo, ¿Piensas así verdad? Nunca conociste el dolor, así que nunca te sentiste mal por infringirlo, ¿Sabes? Los shinkis somos personas que no querían morir, que murieron frustradas, tuvieron un final triste ¿Puedes imaginar el dolor de la persona a la que le arrebataste la vida? No, pero sabes, puedo mostrártelo…Yato, utilízame"_ Por la mirada preocupada que daba uno de los jóvenes, supo Amane, que hablaban en serio.

Nuevamente Amane se concentró en los ojos del Dios, resultaban atrayentes, se concentró tanto que no noto cuando este se movió, hablo, levanto los brazos, y apunto. Amane sintió un pequeño toque como de un pétalo de rosa en la frente. Pero sabe que eso no es verdad, vio la flecha, sabe que por muy buenos reflejos que tuviera no la esquivaría. Parpadeo un par de veces sin creer que estuviera viva, parpadeo 2 veces más, le arden los ojos, 2 veces más ¿Dónde estará? Apareció en un océano, esta parada en sus aguas oscuras, nota que el ardor de los ojos no desaparece, sin evitarlo derrama una lágrima, esta al contacto con el agua, creo un reflejo de ella misma, sonriente, cayo otra lagrima, al tocar el reflejo este se tornó oscuro, sin figura definible, solo sigue viendo la sonrisa. Dudando de estar en el infierno, Amane se inca y toca el reflejo con sus yemas al contacto se hunde bruscamente, no alcanza a gritar. Suena como un golpe ahogado, Amane intenta nadar, pero descubre con terror que una alga se le enredo en el pie ¿Cuándo se ha hundido tanto como para tocar fondo? Se desespera, patalea, se agacha, intenta desenredar su pie, pero solo consigue que su mano se atore, intenta gritar, desperdiciando de su preciado aire, quiere ayuda de quien sea. Cuando se rinde a su final, ve a una persona, no podría definir si era hombre o mujer, pero alguien la iba a ayudar, que era lo que contaba, al intentar agarrar su mano, desesperada por esa ayuda, este ente la golpea en el estómago, sucumbiéndola a ese inevitable final. Empieza a sudar y cierra los ojos.

Al abrirlos ve que ese sudor no es causado por los nervios, es por el calor, está atada en una estaca, el fuego la rodea, ve a personas con antorchas, apenas tiene la capacidad de razonar "Es la época de la inquisición" Por unos instantes se relaja, es una niña ¿Quién se atrevería a lastimarla? A ella carita de muñeca, agradable a la vista, personalidad perfecta. Pero al levantar la mirada solo ve las nubes quemadas, escucha insultos, no sabe definir cuáles son, pero sabe que no son agradables. Cierra los ojos, relajada de repente el ardor en su piel disminuye, se siente como cuchillas.

Se empieza a ahogar, ya no siente los pulmones, el humo se encarga de quemarla por dentro, siente presión en el pecho, siente dolor, y piensa que es injusto, ella no es bruja, no es cristiana, no tiene gatos negros, no tienen motivos para quemar a una dulce niña. Y se da cuenta que está siendo irracional, siempre ha sabido de la crueldad del mundo, ella misma era asi, pero jamás pensó que tendría que atender a las consecuencias.

Acto seguido abre los ojos para gritar una maldición al mundo, para maldecir, chillar, añorar, los quiere hacer sentir culpables, pero cuando lo va a hacer, la escena cambia, bruscamente, como si la hubieran golpeado para sacarla de ese mundo y transportarla a otro, sigue sintiendo que se ahoga, la presión atmosférica no le perdonara caer varios kilómetros en dirección a la tierra, ¿Quién era ella para que sus huesos y músculos soporten esa caída? No era nadie, asi que como toda mortal siente cuchillas raspando en su piel, aunque solo sea el viento, siente las venas explotar, siente que no puede respirar, no puede hablar, quiere gritar pero la voz no le sale, le duele el cuerpo, le duele la mente, siente que su cerebro va a explotar. Se da vuelta como puede, sabe que morirá, mira ese hermoso y cruel cielo, ve las nubes alejarse, el sol enfriarse. Y pronto cae en la cuenta, aquel chico tuvo esa misma vista al momento de morir, intenta reír en la ironía, pero solo mueve la boca sin que salga sonido alguno, siente que los tímpanos ya se rompieron, en algún punto dejo de oír el viento pasando a su lado. Siente nostalgia, tal vez sea porque sabe no volverá a divertirse jugando con las personas, tal vez es lo que la gente interpreta como "Ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos"

A pesar del tamaño de la caída, no murió inmediatamente, sintió todos sus huesos romperse, los pulmones explotar, tiene una contusión cerebral, de algún milagro su corazón siguió intacto, pero las imágenes que vio entre la confusión de la contusión con el dolor, son algo que permanecerá siempre en su corazón, finalmente, en ese dulce sueño, llego su muerte cerebral.

Escucho una voz, decía "Suficiente Tora, deshaz la ilusión"

Cuando despertó de la ilusión, fue como volver a nacer, sudaba a mares, lloraba, juraba que tenía fiebre, pero no soltó ningún sonido, comprendió una crueldad mayor a la de ella. Vio que ante los ojos de los dioses todos somos iguales, niños, mujeres, ancianos, no significan nada. Y por ello es que como persona tenían que darse valor los unos a los otros, lo comprendió solo a través del dolor, de una experiencia que en realidad nunca sufrió.

" _No me dejen olvidar ese dolor"_ Esa fue su petición apenas se recompuso, seria pequeña en ese tiempo, pero es fuerte de mente.

" _Con un pago por adelantado de 5 yenes con gusto"_ Amane solo saco 5 yenes de un mueble que está al lado de su cama y se los dio " _Tu deseo, ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro. Amane, ojala nuestros destinos se entrelacen"_

Para Amane, recordar ese momento tanto tiempo después, es una bendición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas, creo que es la primera vez que escribo tanto dialogo en este fic, con este capítulo termina la introducción y empieza el Yatori y el Kazubisha. Porque si, no me he olvidado que se supone esto sea romance. Pero necesitaba presentar esta situación, lo necesitaba para miles de enredos y romance rosa. Pero como el romance no es mi área tenía que ponerle tragedia antes. Ah. Creo que nunca aclare que este fic está basado en un universo alterno en el que se resolvió lo del padre de Yato y por x motivo Nora y el padre de Yato desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.**_

 _ **Repondiendo:**_

 _ **Melgamonster: Honestamente yo tampoco esperaba este rumbo del fic, estoy usando ideas que tenía para otros fic que, nunca hare porque no calzan con la personalidad de los personajes, como este es un fic que se extendió por mi regalada gana, (Pues esto iba a ser un one-shot) es probable que cambie mucho el rumbo de las cosas, pero el final y el proceso lo tengo planeado, tengo cosas fijas que nunca cambiaran, no importa que. Pero eso ya sería spoiler así que no lo diré. Yato como Dios de los sueños es una de las cosas que pensé desde que decidí alargarlo, no sé si en Japón exista un Dios de los sueños, he buscado pero no encuentro así que este fic no toma en cuenta 100 x 100 la mitología japonés. Fucking maestra que no sabe lo que provoca. Pos el carácter de Amane ahora cambiara mucho (Basado en su personalidad original y esta nueva…experiencia) así que no si se te gustara o no, así que sorry por eso. Los shinkis son un amorsh~…con Yato, porque con Amane…es otro cuento, en realidad no se si estoy contestando al comentario correcto porque me sale que esto lo comentaste en el primer capítulo, pero el primer capítulo es el prólogo así que mencionar a la maestra y a Amane no tiene sentido, a lo mejor esto no tiene nada que ver, de ser asi, mis disculpas.**_

 _ **Y eso, bye bye**_


	7. 5 yenes por un helado

5 yenes

Capítulo 6: "5 yenes por un helado"

" _Para Amane, recordar ese momento tanto tiempo después, es una bendición"_

Para Hiyori esa mañana no sería como ninguna otra. Encontrarse cara a cara con Yato no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

Siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano (Esperaba de corazón que fuera más tarde que temprano) No, _siempre_ es demasiado tiempo (Ella juro estar con Yato para siempre, tal vez su "para siempre" sea relativo) Pero lo supo desde que su hija podía ver fijamente a Yukine.

Cuando Amane era pequeña a veces podía tener frente a frente a cualquier ser de aquella frontera que nunca debió tener contacto con los humanos, y no se percataría de su existencia, otras los notaba tan nítidamente que resultaba injusto cuando jugaba a las escondidas.

Pero eso cambio desde el día que sintió ese olor (Tu sientes que ese perfume es tu alivio y fortuna, pero piensas que es tu castigo y desgracia) Ella por unos segundos no lo reconoció (Normal, pobre he infeliz humana, tu memoria no puede sostener para siempre la esencia de algo de lo que no eres digna) Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo olio, su fragancia siempre la tranquiliza, siempre la lleva a lo desconocido, como una droga. Pero ella olvida que las drogas suelen ser sensaciones llenas de ilusiones y alucinaciones, en otras palabras, sensaciones fantasmas, sensaciones ficticias.

Apareció en la noche, en su propia casa, en la habitación de su hija, se asustó, como primera reacción fue al cuarto de Yukine. Necesitaba comprobar que no estaba loca, ese _tenía_ que ser el olor de Yaboku.

Lo encontró en estado de shock, Yukine temblaba, estaba pálido, y se agarraba con fuerza la polera del pijama, más precisamente la zona cercana a donde está escrito su nombre. Si Hiyori no hacía algo era posible que al pobre le diera un ataque de pánico. Procedió según lo que dice el protocolo en un caso así, aunque ella misma estuviera en un estado similar, su deber como doctora (No, más aun, como amiga, o tal vez mas que eso) era más fuerte.

" _Yato estuvo aquí"_ Fue toda la confirmación que necesito Hiyori para sentir su corazón latir con fuerza (Mas bien para percatarse, desde que se despertó estaba así, oh, qué lindo es el amor o tal vez lo estoy confundiendo con temor) sentía la cabeza liviana, no fue consciente de su entorno por unos instantes. No pudo evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. _"¿Hiyori? ¿Por qué sonríes?"_ Efectivamente, Hiyori estaba llorando de felicidad, se sintió bien tener una noticia de su amor luego de tantos años. No lo vio, no lo escucho, no sabe en qué condiciones esta, no sabe que hacia allí, pero en su inocente corazón, tenía la esperanza de que la encontrara, de que la haría entrar en razón, ella nunca supo que hacer, _necesita_ que alguien le recrimine o le apoye, no, no alguien, él, aquel que termino más afectado por sus decisiones egoístas.

" _Yukine, ¿Dónde está?"_ Hasta ese momento no sabías que tanta desesperación tenías por verlo, por sentirlo, por escucharlo, olerlo, no lo sabías, pero no es una sensación desagradable.

" _No lo sé"_ La voz de la regalía bendita se quebró. Ah~ Hiyorin lo hiciste llorar, egoísta como siempre, Yukine esta tan destrozado y podrido por dentro como tú. Si el pudiera ya habría ido tras Yato.

Eso ha sacado a flote tu instinto materno, ya sabes, aquel que te cegaba ante la realidad, ante la crueldad de tu hija, siempre te cegó su figura. Su apariencia es su bendición y maldición. Podrá manipular a su antojo, mas, nunca nadie la conocerá por lo que es, nadie nunca valorara su sufrimiento ni su alegría.

En fin, lo abrazaste, dejaste que se desahogara, lo necesita y lo necesitas, puede que pinche un rato a Yaboku ¿Y qué más da? No es como si fuera la primera vez, no lo matara un segundo de debilidad. Tienes paciencia mientras se empapa en lágrimas tu pijama, después de todo, no tienes prisa, aunque tu corazón se oprima tienes que admitirlo, el rastro del olor de Yaboku es leve ahora, no podrías encontrarlo, y él nunca le haría daño a Amane. Hiyori confía en eso, confía en las risas despreocupadas, confía en el sentido protector del Dios, Hiyori confía en Yaboku más de lo que confía en la fuerza de las artes marciales (Lo que ya es decir mucho).

Para cuando Yukine se tranquiliza el olor a desaparecido, en cambio, ahora más tranquila se percata de otros 3 olores que no conoce _"Shinkis"._ Ahora, no esta tan segura de que Amane esté bien. Por ello suelta a Yukine rápido, se gira violentamente, con toda la intención de ver en qué condiciones esta su hija. Mas, Yukine la retiene sujetándola por la manga.

" _Amane está bien. Vino a verme uno de los nuevos shinkis de Yato"_ Yukine se ve tranquilo, al menos a simple vista, pero a Hiyori no la engaña, ve ese ligero temblor.

Hiyori siente que debe ir con su hija, lo siente en su alma, pero no le hace caso a ese presentimiento, no en el momento al menos, no cuando su otro hijo está sufriendo (Según convenga cambias fácilmente de opinión. ¿No? Hi~yo~ri~ chan~)

" _Yato, el… el me cambio, tiene otro shinki guía ¡Me olvido Hiyori! ¡Lo eche a perder! ¡Lo arruine! ¡¿Qué clase de regalía bendita soy?!"_ Hiyori tan solo atina a volver a abrazarlo, sabe lo importante que era para Yukine poder guiar a Yaboku por el camino correcto, Sekki quería evitar que Yato usara errantes

" _Yato no te olvido, de otra manera, te habría revocado el nombre ¿No? Puede que esté un poco enojado, pero él no te ha olvidado, no te odia, así que aun si lo arruinamos, podemos volver a empezar ¿No?"_ Mentira- Hiyori ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan buena mintiendo? Tu no crees tus propias palabras ¿Volver a empezar? No son dignos.

" _Se llamaba Toranosuke, no usa el apellido "ne""_ No es que no se lo esperaran.

" _Vamos a ver a Amane ¿Si?"_ Pero no vale la pena pensar en ello más tiempo.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo lentamente, buscando cualquier rastro que los guiara a Yato, buscando algo que los retuviera y no tener que llegar nunca a la habitación de la niña, cuando llegaron, ella estaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

Desde hace días que la vieron con ojeras, de algún modo los tranquilizo. Luego de revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, fueron a la cocina. Ninguno podría dormir esa noche.

" _Hiyori… no te lo dije, pero ese shinki me dijo algunas cosas…"_ Yukine realmente no quería decirle, no quería decir cualquier cosa, no ahora que estaban ambos tan alterados por la inesperada visita de Yaboku, pero si no lo hacía, nunca lo haría, lo aplazaría.

" _¿Cómo cuáles?"_ Pobre humana, aunque estés tiritando mientras preparas café para ti y Sekki, prestas atención. Nunca aprenderás a no curiosear más de la cuenta.

" _Hiyori, Amane mato a un niño"_ El efecto fue instantáneo, las tazas cayeron con estrepito quebrándose del mismo modo que el corazón de Hiyori lo hacía. Aun temblando se agacho a recoger los trozos, inesperadamente, se cortó con uno de ellos. Realmente en algún punto la mente de Hiyori se desconectó de su cuerpo, de no ser así, se habría dado cuenta que estaba ensuciando su pijama con la sangre.

Pero ¿Quién podría culparla? La inocente chiquilla podrá ser ingenua, pero sabe reconocer la crueldad cuando la ve, y por desgracia, su hija, era la crueldad en persona. Ese ser que parecía ser un ángel a simple vista no era otra cosa que una aberración de la naturaleza. ¡Es su madre! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Pero nunca lo quiso aceptar. Cuando la abrazo en el incidente, lo hacía aferrándose a la esperanza de que fuera una coincidencia, cuando vio las alas de algún insecto ser arrancadas sin compasión o motivo, hizo la vista gorda, cuando vio el destello de malicia en las preguntas de su hija, se convenció que era su imaginación. Siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo acepto.

Ella sintió un olor extraño en su hija a partir de ese día, pensó que era su imaginación, no tenía sentido que oliera como un ayakashi, pero, ya era tiempo de aceptar la realidad. Su hija era mala persona por naturaleza.

Aunque lo supiera, el impacto de la noticia no cambio. Contrario a lo que pensó que sería, solamente cayó en la oscuridad, sin ningún pensamiento previo. No sintió el choque con el suelo, no pensó en sus arrepentimientos, simplemente se desmayó.

Yukine asustado la llevo a su cama, cuando vio que estaba solamente dormida se retiró. Limpio el desastre de las tazas y vendo la mano de aquella que es como su madre (O su hermana, aun no lo decide) y termina solo en la cocina, con la memoria de ese shinki que dice ser el nuevo shinki guía de Yato.

En la mañana siguiente al suceso, Amane amaneció con fiebre y susurrando cosas irreconocibles. Hiyori, como madre y doctora se encargó de atenderla lo mejor que pudo, tarde, como a las 11am, se dio cuenta que se le agoto el remedio (consecuencias de usarlo mucho a diario en el oficio) Por lo tanto tuvo que salir a comprarlo a la farmacia.

El sol quemaba, el aire congelaba y esa silueta la llamaba, en el camino de regreso de la compra del fármaco, lo vio, tal como lo recordaba, infantil, apuesto y un aroma embriagante.

No estaba solo, había 3 personas con él, 2 estaban peleando, y un tercero los intentaba separar. A ella eso le importaba nada, lo que capturo su atención fue la sonrisa en el rostro de su amor. Parecía tan feliz… con su propia familia. Sintió envidia. Si alguien los llegaba a ver, verían una familia feliz, que discutían por algo tan trivial como que a uno se le cayó el helado en el suelo aterrizando convenientemente en el zapato del contrario. Yato no hacía nada por calmarlos, solo estaba ahí, mirando y riéndose, ¡Oh! ¡Esa mirada! Destilaba tanto amor y agradecimiento hacia ellos que simplemente el corazón de Hiyori se comprimió ¿Qué esperaba? Que un Dios eterno recordara que paso unos (¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un año? ¿Un mes? ¿Un día? ¿Una eternidad?) Un tiempo con ella, que recordara que alguna vez la amo (O eso cree ella) Era una fantasía poco probable.

Al menos hasta que el la vio. Y vio un brillo nuevo, el vio de nuevo la felicidad, vio luz, vio sombra, vio a una persona independiente, vio a una fanática del boxeo, vio su pasado, vio su presente, vio su futuro con solo encontrarse con los ojos de su amada.

En cambio ella vio temor. El dios se aterro de verla, ella lo noto en esa incomodidad en su postura, el dios aterrado de aquello que tanto busco y anhelo. Y es que, parecía irreal ¿Tanto tiempo buscándola para encontrarla por casualidad? Tenía miedo de que fuera una ilusión, tenía miedo de que aquella vista tan hermosa se fuera.

Los shinkis, notando algo extraño en su maestro, buscaron aquello que capturo su completa atención, Ryûnosuke al ser el primero en notar lo que sucedía sonrió como el gato Cheshire, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su maestro como muestra de ánimo, y empujo a Yûsuke para irse, esperando que Tora fuera tan inteligente como parecía, después de todo, el deber del shinki guía era apoyar y guiar a su maestro.

" _Yatogami, podría llevar un helado como excusa para hablarle"_ y acto seguido también desapareció.

Yaboku, saliendo de su ensañamiento, miro el helado que tenía en su mano a medio derretir, realmente hacía calor, no paso ni 5 minutos desde que consiguió el helado y ya estaba en esas condiciones.

Presto atención nuevamente a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la carretera, mirándola más detalladamente, sus facciones envejecieron un poco, pero a sus ojos seguía tan bella como la primera vez, remplazando la belleza adolescente por una más madura.

Fue inconsciente, cruzo la carretera, Hiyori retrocedió un paso, por unos instantes Yaboku dudo _¿Y si no quería verlo?_ Después de todo, por algo se fue, ¿Qué tal si la esperanza que por tanto tiempo conservo estuviera equivocada? Pero a pesar de eso continuo.

Una vez estuvo frente a ella las palabras se le fueron de la cabeza ¿Qué decirle a una persona que se fue hace años? "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" no sonaba bien.

" _Ten"_ Hiyori lo miro sin entender, ¿Por qué Yato le daba un helado? _"Es tu helado favorito ¿No? O acaso… ¿Estas a dieta? Gorda~"_ En ese instante Hiyori se sonrojo furiosamente y toma el helado con violencia.

" _Un gato"_ Ahora era Yato quien no entendía ¿Qué gato?

" _¡Señor-sama! ¡Ue-sama! ¡Señor-sama!"_ Cruel vuelta del destino, un gato blanco manchado, paso entre los dos mientras varios niños lo perseguían.

" _Hiyori…"_ Su nombre, con esa voz, con esa entonación… ¡¿Cuánto lo extrañaba!?

" _Yato, perdóname, sé que estás enojado, tiene sentido, desaparecí de un día para otro, seguro debes odiarme en este instante, tal vez el helado este envenenado, pero me lo comería con gusto porque me lo diste tú, probablemente has pasado por mucho, tal vez conociste a otra mujer, tal vez ya no me quieras como yo te quiero, tal vez ya tienes otra familia, pero por favor perdóname, Yukine te extraña mucho, Amane es una buena chica, yo también te extraño, pe-"_ A Yato todas esas cosas le daban igual, tenía a Hiyori cerca, temía que desapareciera si la tocaba aunque sea con la punta de los dedos. Por ello se arriesgó, la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, acaricio su cabello, se convencía de que ella era real, ya más tarde Hiyori podría explicar lo que quisiera, ahora quería tenerla así un rato _"¿Yato?"_

" _Realmente eres una tonta Hiyori"_ Y la besó, con todo el amor que le profesaba, con toda la añoranza que tenía, queriendo transmitir cuanto la quería, lo valiosa que era, lo especial que ella es, queriendo transmitir seguridad y confianza. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario se separaron, pero juntaron sus frentes con sus narices casi rozándose _"¿Sabes? el helado estaba de oferta, me costó 5 yenes, así que tienes que devolvérmelos"_

" _Tacaño"_ Aun asi, ambos continuaron así un rato más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ciao~ Meses que no publicaba nada, como que cuando termine mi fic de KHR me sentí vacía, pero estoy de vuelta~ no sé si esto compensa la espera, pero le puse mi mejor empeño, tengo sueño, así que algo cortito no mah**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review:**_

 _ **melgamonster: La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, posiblemente en el prox capitulo todas tus dudas serán respondidas, pero tenía ganas de hacer este cap antes, y de igual modo cumplí con traer algo de romance (Casi al final, pero algo es algo) Yato sabía que Amane era su hija, pero no sabe en qué circunstancias creció, y aunque el pensara que Amane era su hija, siempre podía equivocarse, así que no se arriesgó, los shinkis estaban enojados porque mato al niño y más encima convirtió al shinki que se creó con su muerte en ayakashi. Amane será lo que es, cosa que no te diré aun, Yato noto a Yukine, no a Hiyori, pero pensó que se confundió. Puedes sentir muchas cosas, pero nunca estar seguro al respecto (Sobre todo cuando Yukine y Hiyori representan sus inseguridades) no pudo notar a Hiyori, porque a pesar de todo, ella es humana, los dioses tienden a ignorar a los humanos, un ejemplo es cuando en el anime, en el primer encuentro de Bisha y Yato, ella ataco sin considerar que Hiyori estaba al lado.**_

 _ **Eso, felices fiestas.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_

 _ **(Más les vale haberse portado bien para el viejito pascuero o me va retar ese viejo por darles de regalo el cap siendo que se portaron mal)**_

 _ **Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo (aunque aún no es navidad)**_


	8. La paz se consigue hablando

5 yenes

Capítulo 7: "La paz se consigue hablando"

" _Aun así, ambos continuaron así un rato más."_

Veena no es una experta en relaciones entre humanos y Dioses, pero la escena con la que se encontró no estaba dentro de lo esperado.

Fue una mera casualidad, vio a Yato y a Hiyori abrazados, de algún modo sintió incorrecto presenciar esa escena, se veía demasiado personal como para que ella se entrometiera, pero por desgracia tendría que separarlos antes de que el Ayakashi que acechaba a la pareja desde un callejón decidiera que era un buen momento para atacar a la medio-ayakashi o a el Dios descuidado.

De modo que se bajó de Kuraha y le ordeno asegurarse de bloquearle las salidas al Ayakashi, mientras con Kazuma guiándola, a la vez que utiliza a Karuha en su forma de revolver para apuntar.

" _Agáchense"_ Sus interlocutores, sorprendidos de ser interrumpidos, se separan, no es que eso le interese a la Diosa de la guerra Vaisravana, ella solo quería que salieran de la línea de fuego, no quería lastimar a Hiyori (Yato en su opinión podría volver al infierno donde lo espera Izanami) Apenas salieron de la línea de tiro disparó una sola vez, no es que ella fuera a fallar desde tan cerca.

" _Bishamon"_ La mirada del Dios la increpaba, porque era demasiada coincidencia que se apareciera el mismo día que se encontró con Hiyori. Eso simplemente no era natural.

" _Yatogami"_ Y por supuesto ella no rebajara la fiereza con la que responderá a esto.

" _¿Has engordado?"_ Un tick nació en su ceja al escuchar tal cosa, y solo lograba exasperarla escuchar a Kazuma negarle ese hecho recalcándole la hermosa figura que presentaba.

" _Insolente"_ Tanto Kuraha como Kazuma volvieron a su forma humana "protegiendo" a su diosa de los insultos de ese Dios de la calamidad

" _No lo escuche Bishamonten-sama, es un hereje que no sabe apreciar la magnificencia de su figura"_ La ira de la Diosa solo lograba crecer ante cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kuraha.

" _Aunque esto es perfecto, tengo que hablar contigo"_ Bisha ya sospechaba sobre que quería hablar, después de todo, Yato puede ser inocente pero no estúpido.

" _¿Tiene que ser ahora? Hiyori, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?"_ Bishamonten realmente quiere aplazar la conversación.

" _Ah, eh, sí, claro, vamos"_ Pobre mortal, aun no puede creer que no esté soñando, pero la mano de Yato junto a la suya no es mentira, ese calor, textura, etc. Y ¡Oh! Ese aroma. Simplemente si no es Yato, ella se volvió loca.

Kazuma estaba receloso, no sabía aun si estaba feliz por ellos o preocupado de que su encuentro pudiera afectar de alguna forma a Veena, porque Veena es amable, más amable que cualquier otro ser en el mundo, más hermosa que las estrellas y más fiera que nadie en toda era. Pero también es inocente, es frágil, si algo de este encuentro saliera mal… es posible que ella se culpe, aunque no tenga nada que ver en ese enredo, ella se siente en deuda con ellos por lo sucedido en el pasado. Y Kazuma no permitirá que ella salga herida.

Al avanzar unas calles se encontraron con los shinkis de Yato, estaban bajo un árbol intentando sobrevivir al calor. Yûsuke los vio primero, un poco incómodo de ver a su antigua ama, Bishamonten, al lado de Yaboku.

En cambio Ryûnosuke sonreía abiertamente, vio la mano de su maestro junto a la de la chica, lo que significaba que todo estaba bien, ah~ esta juventud de hoy en día.

El único que pareció disgustado fue Toranosuke, no se le notaba a simple vista, parecía normal, no es que Tora no se alegrara por Yato, no es que lamentara el que se encontrara con la humana, no, ella era perfecta para su amo, simplemente el ve a futuro, y tiene una inseguridad, ahora que Yato tuvo lo que tanto deseaba, tendrá su familia, volverá a tener a _Yukine_ , el hueco que Tora, Yû y Ryû llenaron no existirá, entonces ¿Dónde los deja eso a ellos? ¿Ya no serán necesarios? Sin quererlo realmente, la envidia, el temor e inseguridad, pincharon a Yato.

Yaboku como reacción al repentino dolor soltó la mano de Hiyori, y sujeto su cuello. La sorpresa impresa en sus facciones, las memorias de lo ocurrido con Yukine pasaron como un flash ante sus ojos, más, no dijo nada, ni tomo nuevamente la mano de Hiyori.

Hiyori se preocupó, por supuesto, pero no podía hacer nada, no se sentía con el derecho de decir algo, ¿Qué le diría? Puede que se besaran, puede que todo parezca bien ahora, pero aún tienen una charla pendiente, aún deben aclarar la situación, pero más importante aún, deben decidir que harán ahora.

Al llegar a la casa de la medio ayakashi los recibió una frontera, un límite, hecho de Yukine contra su propio maestro.

Una frontera, aquello que separa a los shinkis de los ayakashis, contra aquel que le dio su nombre, contra aquel por el que se transformó en una regalía bendita, contra él, quien le dio su nombre.

Los shinkis de Bisha se espantaron ante la idea de algo parecido, salvo Kazuma, quien solo pudo sentir lastima, después de todo, el mismo ya había hecho ese acto alguna vez, tiempo atrás contra su maestra para proteger a Yuki. Kazu, era consciente del dolor emocional que provocaba algo como eso.

La diosa de la guerra tan solo suspiro y les ordenó a sus shinkis ir a Takamagahara, no podía exponerlos a un ambiente como el que habría en la casa, posiblemente habrían gritos, posiblemente se lastimaran con palabras, por muy fuertes que sean sus shinkis, era algo demasiado riesgoso, solo dejo que Kazuma se quedara, era su shinki guía, era aquel que tenía su entera confianza, Kazu jamás la dejara sola, en un mundo donde incluso entre los dioses se miran con rencor, envidia u odio, la única certeza que posee es esa, Kazuma jamás la dejara sola, no la lastimara, no la traicionara _(Piensa en lo sucedido entre Yato y Yukine, y Bisha sabe, no sucederá con su Shinki, con cualquiera menos con él)_

Hiyori mira sin saber que hacer realmente, como instinto intenta dar un paso para hablar con Yukine, está segura que a ella la dejara pasar, tiene que hablar con él, las lágrimas que corren en las mejillas del joven mientras mira con fiereza a su Dios, delatan lo mucho que lamenta la situación, delata la tristeza que siente por hacer eso, pero Yuki no es tan débil, hará lo que siente que tiene que hacer, aun a costa de su nombre, aun a costa del amor paternal que recibe de Yaboku, aun a costa de su vida de ser necesario. Dio un paso en dirección de aquel que es como su hijo, pero la mano de Yato impide que avance más, no la mira, no muestra el dolor que debe sentir al ser pinchado, no muestra nada en su rostro, pero sus ojos…Oh ojos transparentes, ojos color cielo, color fuego del infierno, delatan la inseguridad, delatan el dolor, pero sobre todo alegría, porque ve a Yukine, está feliz, lo ve sano, lo ve fuerte, lo ve decidido, aunque sean esas acciones en su contra, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de su regalía bendita, de Sekki.

Mas, el adolescente eterno lo ve, y no percibe algo tan claro en la mirada de Yato, ve lo que quiere creer (o más bien, ve exactamente lo que teme más ver) Ve indiferencia, siente que nunca lo vio tan divino como en ese momento, siente temor y respeto, porque se siente como una hormiga bajo esa mirada _realmente_ _ **cree**_ _que mujeres y niños no son nada ante los ojos de Dios._ Pobre alma en pena, perdiste el derecho de conocer a tu señor, ya no sabes quién esa persona ante ti ¿Es Yaboku? ¿Es el que era para ti un padre? ¿O el asesino despiadado? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿Es un ángel? ¿O un demonio? Ah… es verdad, **no importa**.

" _Yukine"_ Yuki siente que se quiebra, años sin escuchar su nombre de tan preciado ser, no se da cuenta, pero su determinación vacila, el limite cae, la barrera cae, queda indefenso ante ese ser, ¿Es increíble verdad? Una sola palabra en el momento preciso puede controlarlo de esa manera, tal vez sea por su deuda moral, la culpa de dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, aunque pronto cae en la cuenta que no, Yaboku no está solo, tiene shinkis con él, lo miran de reojo, curiosos, rencorosos, cuestionándolo.

Tora sonríe al verlo, lo odia, de eso no cabe la menor duda, ¿Ese era el antiguo shinki guía de Yaboku? ¿Ese ser tan patético? Ahora Tora no sabe que pensar, antes lo vio, lo visito, antes de hacerle una visita a Amane con su maestro y compañeros shinkis, antes de eso, lo visito, porque Tora tenia curiosidad, necesitaba saber cómo era Yukine, una regalía bendita, un shinki que arriesgo la vida por su maestro, un shinki deseado por innumerables dioses, esa vez lo vio valiente, lo vio desafiándolo con la mirada, no vio un ser tan inestable como el que estaba en frente. Su sonrisa se amplió al darse cuenta del porqué, Yuki también lo odia, lo odia por robarle el puesto de shinki guía, por poder estar junto a Yato mientras él se preguntaba si algún día lo vería de nuevo, no, más que odio era envidia, en fin, con ese sentimiento en su contra es normal que esa vez quisiera mostrarse fuerte, no mostrando debilidades, pero ahora, estaba frente a frente a Yato, toda confianza que fingió tener desapareció, no podía fingir frente a su Dios.

Ryûnosuke estaba harto, todos se miraban mutuamente sin hacer nada, él es un hombre de acción, no de tensiones y dramas, dio un gruñido gutural, bien podría considerarse el de una bestia. Finalmente su paciencia se agotó.

" _Yukine ¿No? ¿Te importaría dejarnos pasar? Tenemos unos asuntos que atender, y en lo personal me encantaría conocerte. ¡Vamos! Seamos amigos. Dime ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el rojo, ese rojo italiano, oh, no me he presentado, me llamo Ryûnosuke, pero puedes decirme Ryû, es mucho más corto. ¿Te puedo decir Yuki no? Realmente eres bajito, ¿Te alimentas bien? Ahora que me fijo, tienes un color de ojos hermoso ¿Te lo habían dicho?"_ Ryû con la fuerza de un dragón, lo abrazo de los hombros y lo forzó a entrar a la casa en contra de las protestas de Yukine. Después de todo, él es un dragón muy juguetón, no dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener amigos.

Yûsuke, quien era el encargado no oficial de mantener a raya a Ryû tenía en su cara plasmada el espanto, quien sabe que es lo que haría ese shinki tan impulsivo, ¡Estaban en casa ajena cielo santo! ¡Que alguien hiciera que Tora quitara esa sonrisa! ¡Daba miedo!

Hiyori se vio soltando un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, dio una sonrisa amable, intentando disculpar la actitud de Yukine, y entro, los demás siguieron su ejemplo cada uno con un pensamiento diferente al entrar.

Vieron a Yukine siendo tratado como un osito de peluche por Ryû mientras este no paraba de hablar, algunas cosas lo suficientemente vergonzosas como para que el adolescente se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo, Yuki estaba frustrado ¡Así no debía ser su encuentro con Yato! Se sentía humillado a la par de avergonzado, extrañamente, aunque sabía que estaba siendo observado por los demás, no se sintió incomodo, es más, por primera vez en años, _se sintió en casa._

" _Yukine, eres tan adorable~"_ La risa de Yato ante las palabras de Ryû termino por matar cualquier nervio que sintiera, ahora se sentía patético, realmente ¿Por qué se preocupó? Nada había cambiado realmente.

Kazu suspiro, agradeció mentalmente a ese shinki impulsivo, relajo los nervios de todos con una acción como esa, el ambiente se relajó notoriamente, después de todo Ryû barrio toda preocupación, realmente _ignoro_ a todos y todo, lo forzó, forzó un ambiente más relajado, forzó una ilusión de una paz pasajera, como si no hubiera nada de malo, aunque a Kazuma no le molesta, de hecho, le alivia, de esa manera, no hay manera de que Veena salga lastimada.

" _Bishamonten, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?"_ La diosa guerrera suspiro, después de todo, ese dios perezoso ¿No podía dejarlo pasar o sí?

" _Cuando gustes"_ Hiyori, intuyendo que no debería estar ahí, con una excusa se alejó a la cocina, tenía que ser buena anfitriona y llevarles algo que comer, además, debía llevarle los remedios a Amane, no podía dejar de lado a su hija, por curiosidad (Aunque más bien, era el anhelo de no perder un segundo junto al Dios).

" _Bien, creo, y pienso que no me equivoco, que ya sabes de Amane, exactamente, ¿Qué es ella? No es humana, eso definitivamente"_ Bisha no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

" _Espera ¿No me vas a recriminar el saber donde estaba Hiyori y no decírtelo?"_ Bisha esperaba un reclamo, estaba preparada para recibir todo reclamo (Después de todo, según ella, merecía cualquier palabra hiriente, oculto donde estaba su familia, aun cuando Yaboku estaba volviéndose loco) No pensó que deliberadamente ignoraría algo como eso

" _¿Por qué lo haría? La encontré, que es lo que importa, ahora, si no te importa, dímelo, ¿Qué es? Perdí años de su infancia, no quiero perderla más"_ Yuki se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no escucho una pisca de rencor en su voz, solo anhelo, el deseo de estar con su familia era más fuerte que cualquier deseo de venganza, ahí Yuki recordó, que el Dios tiene una sabiduría nacida de siglos de experiencia, en algún momento de su vida debe haber aprendido a valorar más el presente que su pasado.

" _Bueno, no es fácil de explicar, en un principio, como tienes que saber, ella era humana, cuando era una bebe, era algo como Hiyori, podía vernos, pero a veces no, realmente era inestable, no sé exactamente que paso, tiene que haber ocurrido algo, no paso tanto tiempo con ella como me gustaría, solo la veo muy de vez en vez, solo sé que algo tiene que haber impactado en su alma, ella nació como semi-ayakashi, sin una pinta de sangre divina, nació como Hiyori, pero en menor porcentaje de su parte ayakashi. Pero poco a poco, su parte ayakashi devoró su lado humano, no sé qué habrá hecho que se rompiera el equilibrio, pero al final que cuentas, es una ayakashi con forma humana, tengo la teoría de que conserva la forma humana como consecuencia de su ADN, de tu influencia"_ Bisha no noto en ningún momento como los ojos de Kazuma y Yukine se ampliaban, ellos no lo sabían, nunca lo notaron, sabían que había algo raro, pero nunca lo supieron reconocer.

" _Entonces ¿No soy humana?"_ Ninguno escucho, ninguno se dio cuenta, que desde hace un rato, la pequeña estaba en la puerta de la sala escuchando

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ciao~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, muchas gracias, em, ninguna excusa por no actualizar.**_

 _ **No tengo comentarios que decir respecto al cap, sé que prometí romance, pero para eso, hay que aclarar la situación, no pueden actuar como lo hacían antes, la confianza está quebrada después de todo, primero tienen que decidir que harán ahora antes de ver como actuaran, de momento aun están en proceso de aceptación de que se encontraron**_

 _ **Respondiendo al comentario:**_

 _ **melgamonster: De momento la reacción de Amane tendrá que esperar, vivió en la ignorancia por muuuucho tiempo, tal vez en el prox capitulo se entere, tal vez, si se puede ser shinki guía aunque no se una regalía bendita, solo que ellos tienden a serlo por la plena confianza que tienen los demás shinkis y el mismo Dios en ellos, esto se puede notar, ya que cuando Bisha exilio a Kazuma, cuando defendió a Yukine, perdió a su shinki guía en ese mismo momento, y aunque de manera no oficial, estaba tomando ese papel el nora que olvide su nombre, pero el curandero, incluso Tenjin (Creo que se llama Tenjin el dios de la sabiduría) no tiene como shinki guía a un shinki, tiene a el espíritu de un árbol, puede ser cualquiera que tenga la confianza del dios y los demás shinkis. Pues, acabo de responder a tu pregunta, Amane no es una semi-diosa como la mitología griega, es verdad que di indicios de que lo era, pero era para despistar, siempre que ponía algo relacionado me reía mentalmente de maldad por confundir, wajajajaja, es que le puse similitudes, después de todo un ayakashi, los dioses y los shinkis son de la misma frontera, es lógico que tengan similitudes. Gracias por la paciencia**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el cap. Ciao ciao~ Eso es todo amigos.**_


	9. 5 yenes por tu anhelo

5 yenes

Capítulo 8: "5 yenes por tu anhelo"

" _La pequeña estaba en la puerta de la sala escuchando"_

Yukine estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, demasiadas emociones por un día, demasiado por procesar, pero inocente Yukine ¿Acaso no querías tener a tu dios de vuelta? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

¿Es porque lo abandonaste? ¿Es por no darte cuenta lo que sucedía con su hija? Fuiste con Hiyori para protegerlas, madre e hija, entonces ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?

Amane es una asesina, ¿Dónde estaba tu protección cuando sucedió?

Hiyori, ¡Despertaste de tu letargo! Finalmente eres consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, eres madre, tu amor incondicional por tu hija, tu amor por la vida siempre te ha guiado, ¿Has tomado las decisiones correctas? Quien sabe, después de todo, eres medio-ayakashi, al menos, es seguro que no tienes el favor de los cielos.

Amane, pobre criatura, despertaste de una pesadilla, despertaste de la fiebre solo para descubrir que no eres humana, es una fortuna que tu corazón tan alterado como esta por las alucinaciones, no lo procesara, aunque tú, en el fondo lo supieras, en ese preciso momento, mientras soñabas viviste crueldad, viviste algo que ningún niño debería soportar, pero lo haces, orgullosamente, fuerte, cruel y despiadadamente, resistes, porque sabes que lo merecías. Tú no tienes compasión, no tienes empatía, ahora que sabes que es por algo tan trivial como que no eres humana, solo te queda resignarte. Por eso, solo te queda fingir que tienes compasión, porque vives por y para el placer propio, eres egoísta, y de manera egoísta decidiste que lo que hacías, no era provechoso, en algún momento te tocara pagar, lo quieras o no, no eres tonta, por eso has decidido luchar contra tus impulsos, no quieres sufrir, y para ello no debes hacer que otros sufran, o se querrán vengar ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan simple como eso? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Si tú tienes tu lado cruel y malvado, ¿Qué te garantiza que los demás no lo tengan? Todo sentimiento tiene límites, y tú, los cruzaste hace mucho tiempo, incluso, desde antes de nacer. Orgullosa, férrea, cruel y despiadadamente, mataste cualquier reacción que tuvieras al respecto.

Yato observo esos ojos parecidos a los propios, la veía frágil, con esa alucinación rompiste su centro, su esencia, rompiste todo lo que ella creía, y no te arrepientes, eres un Dios, hombres, mujeres y niños a tus ojos no son nada, incluso si es tu propia hija, los humanos pecan, y tu hija es la encarnación del pecado mismo, por eso era necesario que viera que no todo saldrá como ella quiere, necesitabas que ella conociera el miedo, para que ella viva, para que no caiga en un mundo oscuro, necesitabas quebrarla. Esa, posiblemente fuera una de las mejores decisiones que has hecho en tu milenaria vida.

Veena, Bishamonten, Vaisravana, ¿Importa cómo te llames? En este momento, no. Lo que importa es lo que has revelado, confesaste una verdad que a los cielos no les va a gustar _¿Qué adefesio es ese?_ ¿Un ayakashi con piel humana? ¡Repugnante! Pobre criatura descarrilada es la que ha oído estas verdades.

Kazuma, no haz de temer, no ha sucedido nada malo, solo se ha soltado la verdad. Tu diosa no sufrirá ninguna consecuencia, ¿Acaso interesa el manojo de sentimientos que debe ser la enana en este momento? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu diosa ya no carga con ese secreto, ¿No estas feliz? ¿No? Regalía maldita.

Tora, tierno, incomprendido, y envidioso Toranosuke, tu sabes lo que sucederá si algo de lo dicho aquí sale de esa casa, eres inteligente, por supuesto que lo sabes, Amane morirá, los cielos no permitirán que un ser tan peligroso rompa su equilibrio. Tienes que evitarlo a toda costa, vamos ¿Qué solución se te ocurrirá? ¡Que emoción saber la respuesta!

Ryû, realmente te harta que la gente se quede callada ¿Cierto? Te delata tu movimiento continuo, si no tamborileas los dedos, te remueves incomodo, si no te rascas en alguna zona con una comezón invisible, eres temperamental, eres impaciente, eres un dragón, como tal estas que atacas con palabras, estás que hablas para romper el ambiente, que claramente, es incómodo, cada uno en sus pensamientos, cada uno procesando la información, estas por decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la mirada tranquilizadora de Yûsuke te detiene.

Yûsuke no suele hablar mucho, de todos, es el más tímido, y aunque no lo parezca, el más fuerte mentalmente, Ryû suele ser el que trata los temas sociales, Tora los objetivos, entonces ¿Cuál es el aporte del shinki que se transforma en un vestimenta divina? Apoyo. Yû es el apoyo silencioso, aquel que está contigo sin que te des cuenta, él no te dirá que hacer, no te animara, no te recriminara, es como si fuera aire, pero ¿Saben? Sin el aire no se puede vivir.

Por eso, invisible, siempre invisible, sin llamar la atención, va hacia la cocina, sirve vasos de agua, y en una bandeja los lleva a los presentes, no los ofrece, solo los deja en el centro, tan silenciosamente que bien podría no haber hecho el acto, nadie se daría cuenta de igual modo.

Yato toma un vaso, lo hace mecánicamente, sintiendo como el agua alivia el nudo en su garganta, él no lo sabe, pero es lo que necesitaba, un alivio, de cualquier tipo, de su carga mental.

" _Amane"_ La mencionada da un brinco, quizás, y solo quizá, ha quedado con un sentimiento de alerta alrededor del demonio.

" _¿Si?"_ Pero algo es distinto en esa instancia, lo sabe porque lo ve, ve una mirada llena de amor, una mirada totalmente distinta de la que vio una noche atrás, ese hombre sentado en su sala, no es el mismo que ella misma apodo demonio.

" _Lo siento"_ Solo ella, y los shinkis de Yatogami, saben el porque de estas palabras.

" _No se disculpe, debería darle las gracias"_ Y ambos comparten una mirada cómplice, sin resentimientos, ella perdona las imágenes que la hicieron sufrir, y los shinkis de Yato la perdonan por llevar una alma a convertirse en Ayakashi.

" _Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado como debía, eres una chica lista, así que seguro lo has escuchado en algún momento si es que prestas atención a las conversaciones, aun así, me presentare: Soy Yatogami, Yato para los amigos, y soy un Dios, di conmigo ¡Salve Yato-sama! Hago lo que quieras por 5 yenes, y cuando digo lo que quieras, es_ _ **lo que quieras**_ _"_ Amane solo sabía una cosa con certeza en ese momento, ese hombre, era un excelente actor.

" _Bueno, lamento interrumpir, pero, supongo que eso es todo lo que querías, no ¿Yato?"_ Bisha solo quería irse en ese momento, la familia debía tener otra charla, ella no quería estar allí mientras eso pasara.

" _Si, ah, una cosa más. Gracias Bisha"_ Vaisravana como diosa guerrera, solía ser buena estratega, por lo tanto, nadie podía acusarla de ser tonta, idiota o similares, pero en ese momento no entendió porque Yaboku le agradeció, o porque la llamo así, aunque no le desagradaba.

" _¿Por qué me agradeces? Te oculte donde estaban ¿Sabes?"_ Y es que la Diosa de la guerra no lo entendía, si fuera ella, hace rato que habría destripado a Yaboku por interponerse entre ella y su familia.

" _¿Cómo que por qué? Aunque no me dijeras donde estaban, los cuidabas a tu manera ¿No? Por la cara que pusieron Kazuma, y Yukine cuando hablabas, está claro que ni ellos sabían lo que era Amane, tienes que haber investigado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión, de hecho, apenas la vi, no podría haber sabido que ella era un ayakashi. Por eso gracias por preocuparte por ellos"_ Veena seguía sin entenderlo, ella le oculto lo que sucedía, lo averiguaba, y se quedaba callada, nunca dijo una sola palabra.

" _Con su permiso nos retiramos"_ Kazuma hizo una reverencia, abrazo a la Diosa por los hombros y se fueron a su santuario más próximo, después de todo, Kazu la conoce muy bien, sabe que Bisha no lo comprenderá, para ella todo aquel que esta entre su familia y ella es un enemigo, Yato en ese momento esta tan feliz que esta benevolente, los perdonara. Hay que aprovechar, porque luego, cualquier día, Yato podría cambiar de opinión y cortarles la cabeza en medio de la noche.

Kazuma quiere que su diosa mantenga la cabeza sobre los hombros, muchas gracias.

" _Entonces ¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?"_ Ryû no puede evitar golpearse la cabeza en signo de exasperación, ¿Es que Tora no puede ser más sensible? Aunque hay algo que le molesta, Tora aunque no suele ser sensible, se da cuenta de lo que provoca, en este caso solo mira a Yukine, como si en lugar de referirse a la familia de Yato, fuera un reclamo contra la regalía bendita, incluso, si tuviera que compararlo con algo, le sonó como si le gruñera.

" _Tora"_ Ante el llamado de su maestro, Tora pareció salir de su trance, se miraba las manos, incrédulo. Yûsuke solo puede preocuparse, era una conducta inusual, y por desgracia, Yû no sabía que hacer al respecto.

" _Lo siento, iré a tomar aire"_ Yû estuvo a punto de salir con él, quería hablar con él, averiguar que le sucedía.

" _Cobarde"_ Para sorpresa general, quien salió, no fue otra que Amane, aunque Ryûnosuke pudo notar que Yato sonrió.

" _Te lo encargamos~"_ En el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerró, Yato tomo una mirada melancólica, observaba la casa. Pero estaba claro que sus ojos observaban más allá. _"¿Cómo han estado, Hiyori, Yukine?"_ Porque ese Dios, miraba la casa con añoranza, pensando que pudieron pasar una vida ahí, juntos. Entonces, ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Tanto querían alejarse de él? ¿Acaso al volver a sus vidas los estaba obligando a soportarlo? Felicidades humana, shinki, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero logran que Yaboku suelte su lado más sensible, su lado más inseguro. ¿Están contentos?

Yukine sintió un escalofrió, para él estaba claro que Toranosuke lo odiaba, y estaba claro, que Yato quería una explicación, aunque, en lo personal, Yuki esperaba que la pidiera cuando estuvieran ellos 3 solos, no contaba con la presencia de 2 de los shinkis del Dios, porque el que estuvieran presentes, solo quería decir una cosa: Yato estaba armado.

¡Como osáis temer de tu propio Dios! ¡Arrepiéntete infiel! Shinki corrupto, shinki solitario, sobreviviente del clan ne. ¿Estás dispuesto a decir tus pecados? ¿Estás listo para confesarte ante aquel que te dio tu nombre? ¿Aquel que estaba dispuesto a soportar dolores increíbles por ti? Ya has lastimado a tu maestro, mordedor de mano amiga, ¿Qué es lo peor que estás dispuesto a hacer?

" _Yato… perdónanos, sabemos que no debimos irnos así, pero era necesario"_ Cobarde shinki, haz hecho que la mortal tenga que dar la cara por los 2, haz hecho que la mujer que consideras una madre _(tal vez)_ te tenga que proteger una vez más ¿No te cansas de ser así?

" _¿Necesario? ¿Puedes decirme por qué? Prometo que no me enojare"_ Hiyori le cree, ingenua humana, tal vez aun haya redención para ti, eres preciada por ese ser divino, sus ojos presentan compasión, cariño hacia ti, ha puesto su mano sobre la tuya en señal de compañerismo, te quiere dar fuerza, te transmite confianza, esos ojos que te miran como si fueras lo más bello y preciado del universo, dime ¿Hace cuánto no te sentías amada?

" _Por Amane"_ Hiyori no dice nada más, en espera de una reacción del Dios, Yuki, teme la reacción, le han dicho todo, y no le han dicho nada, Yato merece una explicación apropiada, ¿Se conformara con eso? Y es que ambos, ni la humana ni el shinki saben que más decir, como explicarlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo… las razones que los impulsaron a irse se han ido en el olvido ¿Realmente merecía la pena? ¿Era _realmente_ necesario? En el momento parecía que sí, ahora, no están tan seguros.

Por fortuna para las ovejas descarriladas, el Dios, el guerrero, el amable, el protector, el asesino, solo suspira, como si lo comprendiera ¿Cómo comprenderá algo que ni ellos lo hacen? Realmente, es un Dios que cumple lo imposible. Recibir su perdón es como un sueño, un anhelo, un susurro que los ayudara a dormir.

" _Bueno, supongo que da igual, los encontré, estamos juntos así que todo bien, siempre y cuando, claro, ustedes me acepten otra vez"_ Yatogami estaba sonrojado, apenado de pedir volver a sus vidas, Hiyori literalmente salto hacia el dios para abrazarlo, resultando, que el sillón en el que estaba sentado Yaboku se diera vuelta y ambos cayeran al piso, pero a ella eso le daba igual, lo importante es que recupero una parte preciada para ella, esta vez, ha sido ella quien lo beso.

Yû se sonrojo, sintiendo, que una escena tan privada como esa no debería verla, así que desvió la vista, encontrando que Ryûnosuke estaba impresionado, tal vez sorprendido por lo repentino del beso, pero estaba sonriendo, era una escena rara verlo mirar a la pareja tan fijamente, cubriéndose la cara, tapándose los ojos, pero dejando un espacio entre los dedos para mirar mientras sonreía tontamente. Yûsuke supuso, que si Yato y Hiyori se separaran de nuevo, su amigo se deprimiría por la separación de una de sus parejas favoritas.

Ajeno a todo se encontraba Yukine llorando de felicidad. Cuantas, oh, ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con el perdón anhelado? ¿Cuántas veces deseo ver a Yato en ese tiempo? El esperaba algún castigo, tal vez lo tenga, pero por ahora no quiere saber nada de ello, solo desea que ese momento dure por siempre.

Tora se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido fuerte dentro de la casa, estaba por entrar a ver que sucedía, pero la niña, hija de su Dios lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano.

" _¿Aceptas?"_ La propuesta hecha por la menor, lo tenía ciertamente pensativo, era demasiado conveniente para él.

" _¿Lo puedo pensar?"_ Ella soltó una risita.

" _Por supuesto que no"_ Toranosuke tuvo que suspirar, esa enana tan igual físicamente a su amo, era sumamente peligrosa, de otro modo, no lo convencería tan rápido.

" _¿Cómo tienes ascendencia divina, deberías cobrar sabes?" Aunque Tora ya había tomado una decisión, quería aplazarla._

" _Oh, tienes razón, entonces, ¿Me pagarías 5 yenes por tu anhelo?"_ Y Tora no tuvo cargo de consciencia al hacerlo

" _Acepto"_ Ella sonrió, él sonrió, y ambos entraron a la casa.

Parece ser, que la naturaleza de un ayakashi, no es tan fácil de cambiar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi~ hi~**_

 _ **Capitulo recién sacado del horno~**_

 _ **Siendo honesta, ni yo esperaba terminar el capítulo así. Tenía planeado cortarlo con el beso y todo felicidah. No pude resistirme, de verdah que no.**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review:**_

 **melgamonster:** _ **Si el final del capítulo pasado te pareció intenso ¿Qué te parece este? La niña es mah vivah, apenas puede hace cualquier cosa, el que sea una ayakashi es algo que para mí tiene mucho sentido, después de todo, esta contra la naturaleza misma. Ryû es un amor, Yuki también, pero tú lo eres más~ ciertamente la reacción de Yuki es lógica, pero también lo habría sido cualquier reacción, simplemente, esa es la que me parecía que tenía más sentido. Yato sabía que Amane era su hija por algo muy muy simple. A versh, cuando la fue a visitar vio la casa ¿No? Tora fue a visitar a Yuki por pura curiosidad de cómo era el shinki guía anterior, porque bueno, antes te respondí que Yato sintió a Yukine, pero no a Hiyori, pero si Yuki está ahí, Hiyori también, como consecuencia, la niña tenía que ser algo de ellos 2, y como la niña era difícil decir que era, tenía que ser su hija, además, al ir a la casa luego al acompañar a Hiyori, vio que era la misma que la de Amane, simplemente, lo dedujo por su cuenta al unir cabos sueltos. ¿Debí explicarlo en el fic? Si es así, lo explicare luego. Nada es perfecto, tú lo has dicho, mucho menos cuando yo escribo esta cosa. Qué bueno que te gusto el cap.! Después de todo, la idea es que le guste a la gente que lo lee, sobre todo usteh que me comenta cada cap y en poco tiempo, se le agradece el apoyo. Cualquier duda disponible para responderla, a su servicio madame (O caballero, en internet nunca se sabe). Soy muy malévola.**_

 _ **Y eso, creo que me extendí mucho con la respuesta, pero hueno, bye bye.**_


	10. No alcanzara una vida

5 yenes

Capítulo 9: "No alcanzara una vida"

" _Parece ser, que la naturaleza de un ayakashi, no es tan fácil de cambiar"_

Hiyori, dulce, tierna, e inocente Hiyori. Lamentas trabajar a domicilio en estos casos, pero bueno, las enfermedades no dan tregua, ve, anda, salva la vida de uno de tus pacientes, nadie puede reclamártelo. Yato quería ir contigo, no es como si fuera a molestar de todas formas, pero tu lado profesional, sabe que con él presente no podrías concentrarte, con reticencia, fuiste a cumplir tu deber. Después de todo, Yato se quedaría con Yukine, no debería haber problema.

Sekki estaba incomodo, no sabía que decir, y Yatogami con Tora no paraban de husmear la casa, el otro shinki le daba una sonrisa algo torcida, Yuki suponía que era su manera de disculparse por la manera de ser de su maestro.

De algún modo, el que Yûsuke hiciera esa acción fastidiaba al menor, es decir, él también _es_ un shinki de Yato, es lógico que sepa la manera de ser, no tiene por qué disculparse como si él fuera un desconocido, pero aún así, no puede enojarse, porque sabe que lo hace con buena intención, pero eso no detendrá el hecho de que lo fastidia.

Aunque no se notara, Ryû estaba preocupado, Toranosuke estaba actuando extraño y estaba tardando demasiado con Amane, pero es algo que nunca demostrara, porque para Ryûnosuke, Tora es su rival, su mejor amigo, y la persona que más odia, insensible, eficiente, demasiado complicado, su manera de pensar es compleja, retorcida cuanto menos, pero aun así… Ryû sabe que su rival es sensible, es frágil, más que cualquiera, es posible que si Tora hubiera estado en la posición de Yukine… aunque no lo quiera admitir, Tora se habría convertido en un Nora, eso, es algo que Ryû cree con fervor.

Yaboku tiene un problema.

Uno más grande a cualquiera que se haya enfrentado.

No tiene la más remota idea de cómo le dirá a Amane que es su hija. ¿Si quiera puede hacerlo? ¿Sera sincero con ella desde el principio o primero se ganara su confianza? También tiene que ponerse al día con los cambios que han pasado, Amane tiene 4 años, y Hiyori se fue de su lado cuando tenía 28, 9 meses de gestación, casi un año, eso quiere decir que ha perdido 5 años desde que ella se fue… demasiado tiempo para una vida tan corta. Porque, ahora Hiyori tiene 33, ah, en unos meses 34, demasiado tiempo desperdiciado. Realmente… una vida nunca será suficiente para demostrarle todo su amor.

" _¡Oh! ¡Tora!"_ Yato necesita consejo, quiere hablarlo con Hiyori, decidir que harán ahora en adelante, pero tampoco quiere tomar el tema de la nada, lo mejor sería invitarla a una cita… pero, no sabe dónde llevarla, no conoce el pueblo, no sabe si ella ya ha ido a esos lugares, no quiere que se aburra. Además, la cita no puede ser de noche, para bien o para mal, el nombre del Dios Yato está tomando fuerza, y no quiere que alguien haga una plegaria justo cuando están en un buen momento ¡¿Por qué la gente tiene que dormir de noche!? ¿No puede soñar en otros momentos?

" _Tora esta en patio ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿O acaso… te distrajiste? ¿Qué estabas pensando~? Vamos~ Dímelo~ Prometo no decirle a nadie"_ Por supuesto, Ryû tenía que molestarlo, es su especialidad después de todo.

" _¿Necesitas algo Yato?"_ Yukine se siente raro ofreciendo su ayuda, aunque sabe que no debería ser así, _es_ _ **su**_ shinki después de todo, aun si ya no es su shinki guía… sigue sirviendo a su Dios (Aunque Sekki no lo diga, le molesta que Yato pensara inmediatamente en pedirle algo a ese chico ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¡Aquí tenía 3 shinkis a su disposición!)

" _No es nada…"_ ¿No lo dice por falta de confianza? Antes… sin importar si era bueno o malo, lo decía a la cara, Yato nunca se ha esquivado un tema, por muy grave que sea. El que haya perdido la confianza en él hasta ese extremo es preocupante.

" _Vamos~ Lo que sea que quieras pedir, seguro que el gran Ryû-sama puede hacerlo mil veces mejor"_ Una mano en el corazón acompaña esa actuación, proclamando estar en posición de espera de órdenes.

" _Mejor no, tienes pésimo gusto, y las ilusiones de Tora suelen ser bonitas"_ Lo dijo con una cara de póker, claramente con la intención de molestar al shinki. Yuki _envidia_ esa interacción.

" _¡Eh! Sus ilusiones son afeminadas, son delicadas, no son_ _ **tan**_ _buenas"_ _Envidia, celos,_ Yuki, esos son los pensamientos de un pecador.

" _¡Maldita sea Yukine! ¡Deja de pincharme!"_ Yuki parpadeo un par de veces, más que reclamo, sonó a queja infantil, incluso hizo una especie de baile extraño intentando rascarse las zonas.

" _¡Lo siento!"_ Respuesta inmediata. Sekki, ¿No has pensado que el motivo por el que su relación esta así, es, justamente, porque piensas mucho en eso?

" _Por cierto Yukine, ¿Hay un lugar con buena vista aquí?"_ Yuki lo pensó, proceso, y solo llego a una conclusión.

" _El acantilado, pero allí…"_ Allí murió un conocido de tu hija, Yukine, no tiene el valor para decir eso.

" _Con que el acantilado eh… mejor otro sitio, ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Yukine! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea! ¿Hay algún lago, rio o algo parecido?"_ Sí que lo hay, llevo a pasear ahí a Amane más de una vez.

" _Hay un rio, es sorprendente lo limpio que esta, es ancho, a veces la gente va a navegar ahí como paseo"_ Esas palabras parecieron despertar al gato de Alicia en el interior de Yaboku, porque esa sonrisa, solo podía significar una cosa: La travesura va según lo planeado.

" _¡Perfecto, puedo usar a Tora para-!"_ Por desgracia, el Dios se vio interrumpido por la puerta siendo bruscamente abierta.

" _¿Me vas a usar para qué? ¿Ah?"_ Según Yûsuke, la escena, fácilmente podría confundirla con la de un Yakuza.

" _Espera, te equivocas, ¿Qué haces con esa maceta? Hey, ¡Tora!"_ Amane se sorprendió que el chico con el que acababa de firmar un trato fuera tan voluble, lanzando directo a la cabeza del dios la maceta que contenía un inocente girasol, suerte para la flor que Ryû, con unos reflejos increíbles, la atrapo una vez el Dios la hubiera esquivado.

Amane nunca ha estado sola, nunca conoció el dolor hasta que llegaran ellos, tal vez por eso siempre estaba aburrida, nada la emocionaba porque nada cambiaba, todo era perfecto para ella, no vivía mal, obtenía las cosas casi de regalo, nunca se tuvo que esforzar por nada. ¿Por qué será? Esta es la primera vez que se quiere reír de corazón, ¿Es por qué esas personas divinas la sacaron de la rutina? Ellos han sido los primeros en dañarla, y han sido los primeros que hacen que se quiera reír con sinceridad, sin una gota de maldad. Para Amane, el poder reír así, era una sensación nueva, desconocida, de algún modo desconcertante, ella no sabía que se podía reír sin hacer algo cruel. ¿Realmente quería reírse? ¿No sería otra cosa?

" _¡Bajaste al guardia!"_ Finalmente, no pudo aguantar la risa cuando, el chico la ataco con cosquillas, Amane es pequeña, fácilmente fue reducida a una masa que se retorcía riéndose a carcajadas, ¿Qué rayos era esa sensación? ¡Se sentía bien!

Amane, eso que acabas de conocer, es algo que no sabías que te faltaba, algo que añorabas sin saberlo, se llama amor paternal.

Después de todo, tu madre te ama, pero, siempre está ocupada por sus labores de médica, Yukine te adoraba tanto que no se atrevía a hacer nada, eras casi un ser que no debía ser manchado con sus manos, eras inalcanzable, la familia de Bisha es precavida, cuando van de visita, es como si lo hicieran para vigilar, ahora sabes, que era así, te vigilaban, protegiéndote, investigándote. Ahora comprendes cosas que antes no prestaste atención. Todos te quieren, eso lo sabias, siempre lo supiste, te aprovechabas de eso, pero nunca, nunca pensaste ¿Qué significa querer? De algún modo, lo veías desde lejos, como si no te afectara en nada que te quisieran, nunca te preguntaste, como te sentías al respecto, jamás, sentiste ese amor que te tenían, porque tu no lo hacías, tu no los amabas, no de la misma forma que ellos a ti, y por desgracia, el amor no puede ser unilateral, o no es amor.

Quizás, solo quizás, si te hubieras dado cuenta de algo tan simple y obvio como eso, aun tendrías una parte humana, esa que abandonaste al matar al chico. El tenía una familia ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Ella los lastimo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No hizo nada malo, no al menos que ella sepa.

Yukine al ver como Amane se reía tirada en el piso, no pudo más que sonreír, esa era la familia que siempre añoro, el envidiaba en otros tiempos a los humanos por tener todo lo que él no tenía. Que estúpido, ¿Acaso esa no es una familia? ¿Para que querría otra?

Yûsuke soltó el suspiro que mantenía sin darse cuenta, al menos por un segundo, parecían olvidarse de los temas que los acomplejaban. ¿Cómo ocultar a esa ayakashi de los cielos? Bishamonten la descubrió por accidente, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se dedicara a investigar en serio? Le aterraba la idea, si los cielos se enteraban, matarían a la niña, matarían a la medio-ayakashi, destruirían a la familia de Yato, y quien sabe que castigo recibiría él.

Finalmente, porque todo lo bueno acaba, Ryûnosuke se vio en la obligación de separar al padre de su hija, para que la pequeña respirara. Si seguían así podría ahogarse, y esa no es la idea, además, el silencio de Tora al observar todo era alarmante, Ryû no creía equivocarse, y pensaba, que algo se perdió en Tora ese día. No está seguro de cuando y como, pero algo era un hecho, el dragón perdió a su compañero de juego, la bestia que observa, no es un felino ágil y admirable, es una bestia carnívora que no dudaría en sacarte los ojos de ser necesario.

Toranosuke sabe que es sospechoso, no duda que su maestro lo sepa y finja demencia, después de todo, el percibe como se siente, le agradece el espacio personal que le da. Pero, a la vez le molesta, ¿Acaso ya no le importan? Se ve feliz, ja, claro que se ve feliz, tiene a su familia, no es necesario jugar más a la casita con ellos.

Yatogami, aprovecha que Amane está tranquilizando su corazón para mirar a Tora, no le cabe la menor duda, Yukine no es el único que lo ha pinchado ese día. ¿Por qué será Yaboku? Siempre escoges a los shinkis más celosos, Nora no quería que Yukine fuera tu shinki, más de una vez intento deshacerse de él, Yukine envidiaba a los humanos por tener lo que jamás tendría ¡Desconsiderado! ¡No sabias apreciar lo que tenías! Y ahora Tora, envidiando ese brillo que presentas. No, tal vez más que envidiar sea miedo. Ow~ El minino tiene miedo~ Yaboku, ¿Sabes cómo reaccionan los gatos al sentirse amenazados? Suelen tener 2 opciones, se la amenaza es mayor que ellos huyen, pero si no les queda de otra, matan. ¡Sácale los ojos! ¡Muerde! ¡Rasguña! ¡Mata!

Es una lástima que Tora sea así, habrían sido todos tan felices…

Me pregunto si algún día entenderás.

El por qué lo hizo.

Ese trato, aunque aún está lejos de realizarse, sin duda ha sido parte de su maldición. Después de todo, es un trato con un demonio, con una ayakashi.

Cuando Amane fue por él al salir de la casa, ella realmente tenía ganas de darle sus buenos golpes para que el entrara en razón, ella quería devolver el favor, ustedes, seres de una frontera solitaria, la hicieron aprender a valorar el dolor. La forzaron a ello, ella quería que Tora entendiera que no tenía por qué estar celoso, no tenía nada que temer, y si aún tenía dudas, no tenía por qué guardarse el sentimiento, podía ser sincero en lugar de ser un cobarde.

Pero una vez estuvo frente a él, las palabras no salían, en su lugar, dijo todo lo contrario a lo que quería decir.

" _Si quieres que desaparezcamos de sus vidas de nuevo, me puedo encargar yo"_ Porque eso es lo que era ella, era un ayakashi, su deber, tentar las almas humanas a caer en lo más profundo

" _¿Y cómo lo harías? Enana"_ Muy en el fondo, se tentaba, aunque en realidad, ella no ha dicho nada en relación a como lo haría, simplemente, se tentó con su presencia, se sentía ahogado, e hipnotizado.

" _En realidad a ti, nosotras no te molestamos ¿Cierto? El problema es el shinki guía"_ Amane, pequeña Amane, eres muy hábil con la palabras, sabes que le molesta saber que el antiguo shinki guía de Yato está cerca, ¿Por qué picar una vieja herida?

" _Él no es el shinki guía"_ Amane rio, cruel, suavemente, como si te ahorcaran con terciopelo

" _En fin, la confianza no puede ser restablecida en tan poco tiempo, si actúas pronto, podría funcionar mi plan"_ Tentar~ tentador. Estafadora y estafado.

" _Eso no explica que harías tú"_ Amane se balanceaba lentamente, moviendo su cabello, recordándole al shinki, que esta enana, en realidad, alguien que jamás debió existir

" _Oh, eso es simple, pondré algunos cebos y unas piedras, ¿Aceptas?"_ La respuesta a esa pregunta, se ha perdido en el viento igual que sus sentimientos, igual que su humanidad.

A pesar de lo dicho, para que esta "Alianza" cumpla su cometido, aún faltan unos cuantos años, verán, esta historia comenzara cuando Amane tenga 15 y Hiyori 49.

Ah~ Tenias razón Yato, no te alcanzara una vida para demostrarle tu amor

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciaos!**_

 _ **Creo que este capítulo fue como la paz antes de la tormenta. Me están retando para que duerma, así que habrá que hacer caso (No me había dado cuenta de la hora, Yupi! Feliz cumpleaños para mí!)**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review:**_

 _ **Melgamonster: Mis disculpas! Te juro que yo también me enoje mucho por la situación, veras, el capítulo anterior, lo tenía listo desde hace 2 días, 1 día entero no me dejo subir el documento Word a fanfiction, intente por todos los medios, computador, teléfono, incluso por la app. Le mande mensaje a Fanfiction y todo para ver si me podían decir que diantres pasaba, al final se subió, todo bien, mande otro mensaje, diciendo que ya se había solucionado todo bien, luego cuando me fije unas dos horas después. Me di cuenta que se borró, y yo quede como kha? Mande otro mensaje, nunca recibí respuesta, pero en fin hoy pude subirlo, pero fue frustrante, así que perdóname, por eso, me dedique a escribir el siguiente capítulo a modo de disculpa, perdóname! Pues, si, Yato es impredecible. Y el vínculo con Yukine es tan saofinsio. El miedo irracional de Yukine para mi tiene sentido, después de todo, recuerda que se fueron dejando una carta que más encima decía mentiras, técnicamente, Yukine quedaba como un cómplice. Eso es traición clara, y Yato no ha demostrado piedad con los enemigos hasta que ya no son enemigos (¿?) Kazuma simplemente está enfermo de obsesivo con proteger a su diosa, puede huir de una mosca si con eso evita que la mosca vomite en la comida de Veena, con respecto a si tendrán otros hijos… la verdad no lo había pensado, y con lo que se viene… tal vez sea posible que tengan 1 más, no 2.**_

 _ **Y eso nos leemos, ciao ciao**_

 _ **PD: Ando escribiendo sin lentes, si algo no tiene coherencia es porque de verdad no veo nada**_


	11. No lo entiendo

5 yenes

Capítulo 10: "No lo entiendo"

" _No te alcanzara una vida para demostrarle tu amor"_

Corre, corre pequeño, si no corres, te alcanzaran, ¿Alguna vez sentiste que las pesadillas eran reales? Te presentamos a la madre de los horrores, un adefesio con un espíritu recio.

Yato estaba molesto, no, esa no es la palabra correcta, ¿Enfadado? No, esa tampoco es, ¡Frustrado! Eso es, Yatogami estaba frustrado.

Aquel día, decidió con Hiyori que harían, la respuesta no le gusto a decir verdad. Ese día, todo comenzó bien, tenía planeado tener una cita con la humana, decidió que irían a pasear por el rio, Tora estaría escondido por ahí, y ¡Pam! Crearía una ilusión de flores de cerezos cayendo. Se arregló como pudo, le pidió consejo a Yukine para eso.

La verdad la cita estaba yendo bien, Hiyori sonreía, eso era suficiente para el dios, ella estaba feliz. En ese momento, no importaba nada más.

El problema se presentó cuando la cita termino, discutieron, así de serio era el asunto. Yato quería decirle a Amane que él era su padre, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Hiyori no quería, tenía miedo, si Amane se enteraba que su padre estaba vivo… seria confuso para ella, si algún día se le escapaba que su padre era un Dios o algo… podría tener problemas, podrían tacharla de esquizofrénica, traería demasiados problemas, Hiyori, quería que tuvieran una familia, si, es verdad, pero no quería que lo supieran, ella, egoístamente, decidió que Yato viviría con ella, que actuara de padre, pero no quería que Amane lo supiera.

Eso sin duda, lastimo al Dios, para él está bien que ante la sociedad él no sea padre, amante o algo, después de todo, el no existe para los demás, pero no le agradaba la idea que ni siquiera su hija lo supiera.

" _Cuando sea grande Yato, cuando entienda del todo lo que sucede"_ Otra cosa que le molesta es que no le explicaron jamás, a la pequeña, sobre las fronteras, todo lo que ella sabe, es lo que él le ha dicho, y recientemente, que no es humana. De algún modo le sorprende, ¿Nunca se preguntó que era el tatuaje de Yukine? ¿Nunca se preguntó porque la mayoría de los conocidos de su madre tenía un tatuaje con un nombre correspondiente? ¿Hasta qué punto era ella ignorante? Solo sabe conceptos, pero no sabe lo que implican, él le hablo de dioses, shinkis y ayakashis en su primer encuentro (Que hasta el momento, mantienen oculto de la madre) Le hablo de los conceptos, pero no tuvo tiempo en el momento de explicarlos. Más bien, no tenía pensado hacerlo, él pensaba que ella los conocía. Hiyori quería educarla lo más humana posible, Yato estaba en contra ¡Amane es una ayakashi! No saben que podría pasar, es posiblemente la única ayakashi nacida de una humana y un Dios, no saben cómo será su crecimiento, ¿Quedara estancada en una edad para siempre? ¿Cómo un Dios? ¿Crecerá, amara y morirá como un humano? ¿Qué será de ella?

Ese día, Yaboku no volvió a la casa de la humana.

Hiyori no pudo dormir, se la paso viendo el poster que ella misma hizo para no olvidar a Yato, acariciaba la pulsera con el nombre de su amado, se sentía mal, era la primera vez que peleaban, y era su culpa. Pero ella realmente creía que hacia lo mejor.

Paso alrededor de una semana, finalmente Yato cedió a la petición de Hiyori, realmente, no quería discutir, ella conocía más a su hija, no podía llevarle la contraria, aun así no le gustaba, era frustrante, porque probablemente, su amada tuviera razón.

La primera fisura en su relación.

Pero, Yatogami no estaba dispuesto a irse sin luchar, así que, quedaron en lo siguiente: Yato vivirá con ellos bajo el pretexto de enseñarle acerca de la frontera que los humanos ignoran. Pero, Amane nunca sabría la verdadera relación que tenía Yato con ella, Amane debía pensar, para siempre, que él tan solo era un amigo de la familia.

" _¿Estas bien con eso?_ "Por supuesto que no está contento Tora, pero es lo que tiene, desde un principio persiguió a Hiyori dispuesto a recuperar lo que ella le permitiera, aun si eran las migajas de lo que era su amor, Yatogami estaba bien con eso, porque, no podía ser peor que no tener nada.

Tigre celoso ¿Realmente eres capaz de intervenir cuando lo ves tan triste? ¿Tienes el corazón para ello? – Tal vez en algún tiempo—

A pesar de sus celos, a pesar de su envidia, Toranosuke sigue siendo el shinki guía de Yaboku, se tragara su desconformidad mientras su Dios este triste, él vivirá por y para él. Porque Yaboku es su maestro, amo, Dios y amigo. Mas, solo será por un tiempo, porque Tora no puede cambiar lo que siente, si pudiera todo sería más sencillo. En esos momentos, Tora desearía ser insignificante, sin ningún anhelo, son ningún sentimiento negativo, aun si no conociera a nadie de los que aprecia, estaría bien, porque Tora confía que ellos estarían bien.

Amane se aburría, notaba que había algo de tensión entre el Dios y su madre ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocerían? ¿Por qué su madre lo puede ver? Nunca intento averiguar sobre el pasado de ella, nunca le pareció interesante, y, curiosear un rato no haría daño ¿Verdad? El karma no atacaría ¿Cierto?

Le pregunto a Yukine, pero nervioso, solo soltaba palabras sin sentido, sobre un señor, un gato, y un camión, de vez en cuando se ponía más contento y decía cosas sobre nieve. Otras veces se ponía triste, con melancolía mientras hablaba de personas que ella no conocía, cuando eso sucedía, intentaba cambiar el tema, no preocupada del todo por él, sino por las consecuencias que eso le podía traer, si el sufre, ella sufrirá porque ¿Así funciona la cosa no?

Se rindió con Yukine, intento con los desconocidos que siempre estaban con el Dios.

Tora, su aliado en el crimen, no le contaba nada, casi parecía receloso con ella, tal vez le incomodara el trato que hicieron, aunque, mientras el no haga ningún movimiento, tampoco lo hará ella, es joven, tiene tiempo, puede tardarse toda una vida si lo desea.

Ryû era un cuento aparte, siempre se iba por las ramas, parecía interesado en llevarse bien con ella, algo incompresible ¿Acaso se le ha olvidado que ella no es buena? Incomprensible. Al final ella se alejó, aunque Ryû fuera accesible, era problemático tener a alguien que se interesaba tanto en ella.

Yû, demasiado tímido, la única manera de sacarle información era haciendo preguntas precisas, de si o no, evitaba mirarla a la cara, era frustrante en varias maneras, además, el parecía no caer en sus encantos de niña buena (Como Ryû) pero tampoco parecía rechazarla (Como Tora) Un ser extraño sin duda.

Ah~ pasara un tiempo antes de que averigües algo, después de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato, y tú eres muy joven como para morir.

Y se volvió rutina, de alguna manera la tensión desapareció, Yato iba y venía, muchas noches las pasaba fuera, se convirtió en su profesor de cosas sobre-naturales, no es que tuvieran clases, simplemente cuando paseaban y había algo raro, él le explicaba, de alguna manera, algo tan simple como eso, le gustaba.

Los shinkis de Yatogami parecían incomodos en la casa, siempre estaban con él, pero intentaban por todos los medios no quedarse solos con su madre, Yukine o ella misma, más de alguna vez los vio recostados durmiendo cerca de un santuario.

" _Serán idiotas, pescaran un refriado, bueno, si sucede, no es mi problema~"_ Aunque paso como una idea repentina. _Le causaran problemas a mamá, se preocupara, después de todo, por algo es médica._

Al instante, la idea de hablarles desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

En su cumpleaños número 7 paso algo extraño. Llamó alguien, era un hombre, preguntaba por su madre, aburrida, le aviso que alguien la buscaba. Algo curiosa por la cara de felicidad que mostro, se escondió en la habitación consiguiente, espió un poco.

Luego de un rato, su madre se lloró, ella no era muy buena consolando a las personas, así que solo hizo lo que se le ocurrió, fue a buscar a Yatogami, Yato era extraño, con él se sentía a gusto, entonces, pensó que tal vez podría consolar a su madre.

Al volver con él, su madre seguía llorando, eso no era bueno, porque si ella estaba triste, el karma podía atacar, y ella prefiere no sufrir. Yato si se acercó, la abrazo, le susurro palabras que no alcanzo escuchar, le sobaba la espalda, no parecía importarle que ella le empapara la ropa. Que persona más extraña.

Una semana después, se enteró que el abuelo había fallecido, se ahorco, aparentemente, no toleraba la ausencia de su abuela. Según lo que ella sabía, su abuela falleció antes de que ella naciera, razón por la que nunca la conoció. Ella no lo entendía ¿Por qué desperdiciar su vida de ese modo? Absurdo, estúpido.

El funeral lo preparaba su tío, pero ellas no fueron, por algún motivo (Ella no recordaba haber hecho algo para merecerlo) Se resfrió, tuvo fiebre, en medio de las alucinaciones, creía que estaba llorando por alguien, ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué? No tiene idea, su madre le canto cunas, la cuido como pudo, hasta que ella producto del cansancio se quedó dormida. No lo entiende, ¿Si estaba tan cansada, por qué cuidarla? Podría haberla cuidado Yukine… Ridículo.

Su fiebre duro bastante tiempo, sentía que había perdido algo, pero no estaba segura de que. Yato convenció a su madre d dormir, él la empezó a cuidar, no cantaba cunas, le contaba cuentos, leyendas, contaba historias sobre un dios que se enamoró de una humana, no recuerda el contenido, pero sabe que se sintió cálida, por esos instantes, no sintió los escalofríos del resfriado.

Ese episodio le hizo preguntarse, no por primera vez, ¿Qué era de su familia? Conocía a su madre, conoció a su padre y a su tío, si, de eso no cabe duda, pero ¿Qué hay de su lado paterno? Su madre siempre ha dicho que se parece a él, pero, su duda iba más allá, entiende que su padre murió, pero ¿Exactamente de qué? Nunca pregunto, ¿Y qué hay de sus abuelos paternos? ¿No tiene primos u otros tíos? ¿La familia de su padre la odia? Nunca las visitaron, nunca han hecho el más mínimo intento de contactarlas, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hicieron?

No es que quiera conocerlos, claro que no, solo tiene curiosidad, los otros niños se quejan siempre de que sus abuelas les dan mucha comida, sus madres los arropan demasiado, y sus padres no las detienen y se dejan mangonear. ¿Así son las familias normales? ¿Es distinto porque ella es un ayakashi? No lo entiende.

Kazuma y Bishamonten van menos seguido, y cuando lo hacen, no le prestan tanta atención como antaño, antes, parecía que era un método de redención, casi como por obligación, ahora cuando vienen, no están tan serios, no parecen preocuparse por su bienestar, es decir, claro, le preguntan cómo va su día, le reclaman si no come vegetales, y otras cosas, pero, ahora, cuando preguntan, pareciera que lo hacen sabiendo que todo está bien, parecen confiados en que ella siempre estará bien, incomprensible.

" _De algún modo, ahora pareces más accesible ¿Sabes?"_ Para cuando cumplió 12 años, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, no entendía, no ha cambiado nada.

" _Tiene razón, ahora se te ve sonreír distinto, si me preguntaras… diría que es más brillante"_ Incomprensible, ¿Acaso sus dientes destellaban o algo?

" _Sobre todo a la hora de salida, pareces ansiosa, le sonríes a la nada, y te vas"_ No a la nada, inútiles, a Yaboku, pero por supuesto, ustedes no lo pueden ver, son personas normales después de todo.

Aunque ella no lo entienda, le da igual, nada de eso le importa, porque aunque sus días se han vuelto más rutinarios, nunca se han vuelto monótonos, todos los días es la misma rutina, se despierta producto de las peleas entre Tora y Ryû, su madre sirve el desayuno, y cuando no está por alguna emergencia, entre todos intentan cocinar algo. Yato en la mañana siempre está cansado, sabe que es producto de su trabajo como Dios (En el que gana una mísera) pero aun así, le sonríe, y se une a la batalla campal de cocinar, ella sospecha que se mantiene despierto a esas horas solo para poderla llevar a ese lugar que supuestamente debería educarla.

Una vez, solo una, se quedó dormido y no pudo acompañarla, ese día fue con Yukine, aunque ella no necesitaba que la llevaran, se sabía el camino de memoria, pero se acostumbró tanto a ir con Yato, que hacerlo sola sería extraño. En fin, al volver a casa, Yato le hizo un berrinche por no acompañarla, alegando que lo había reemplazado por Yukine. Eso, sin duda, le saco alguna sonrisa, no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué quería ir con ella? Inaudito, claramente era algo que probablemente no comprendería ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Como contraparte, Amane era cada vez más feliz, pero Yato más triste.

Nunca olvidara la primera vez que vio a Hiyori, una humana salvando un Dios, para reírse, carcajearse y burlarse. En ese entonces, Hiyori era una niña, adolescente, pero una niña. La niña maduro, esos rasgos infantiles, maduraron, la aparición de la primera arruga, ah, Hiyori ya alcanzo la edad en la que su cuerpo empieza a deteriorarse, la primera arruga, el primer cabello blanco y débil. 46 años, sin duda el tiempo pasa rápido, ella se alejó de su lado a los 28, a los 33 la volvió a encontrar, una mujer con carrera, con futuro. De algún modo le alegra, él no le ha arrebatado su futuro, no le ha arrebatado sus sueños. Ella nació, creció y morirá como cualquier humana.

El alma no tiene límite, peor el cuerpo mortal sí. Yato había olvidado algo tan simple como eso hace bastante tiempo, hace tiempo que había olvidado el miedo a la muerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi~**_

 _ **Si notaron, este es un capítulo de relleno, si, así de mala soy, pero pronto llegaremos a la parte que he esperado todo este fic, para mí, todo este fic era relleno necesario para llegar a esto.**_

 _ **Falta que ocurran 2 cosas muy importantes, y luego de eso, el final, si, el final se acerca~ no sé cuántos capítulos, así que tal vez queden 10 cap. o más, o puede que acabe todo en 3 capítulos más, no sé, depende de cómo se me dé la inspiración para escribirlo.**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review:**_

 _ **Melgamonster: Bueno, este capítulo no fue tan mala, así que no hay necesidad de exaltarnos tantos, pinche Amane. Si, hasta este capítulo les llego la felicidad, y ni tan felices. 33 no es estar vieja, es madurez, madures. Entre los 50 y 60 ya se está viejo, a los 30 y 40 se llega al tope de la adultez. Desgraciadamente, Yato no puede hacer eso, ¿Sabes? en la mitología japonesa, primero se deidifica (¿Es así la palabra?) algo. Por ejemplo, Tenjin, el dios de la sabiduría, era humano (Creo) Y fue famoso por sus poemas, murió asesinado en un complot, luego de su muerte, hubieron muchas tormentas, la gente empezó a decir que era el espíritu de él el que causaba los desastres, para apaciguarlo, restauraron el hogar donde vivía y le brindaron ofrendas, muchos de los dioses japoneses nacen así en sus leyendas. Son cosas o personas a las que se les brindo ofrenda por algún motivo (Que me he dedicado a buscar información para este fic, pero no encontré nada útil) Como Tenjin murió más o menos de viejito, se ve de esa edad, pero Yato nació de los deseos de su padre para matar, necesitaba un cuerpo sano, por eso es que primero fue chiquito para aprender, tener tiempo para prepararse, luego se quedó en esa edad para no deteriorarse. O algo así decía una teoría en el fandom. Como consecuencia, no, Yato no puede cambiar de apariencia. Lo del hijo tiene que esperar, recuerda, que Amane nació de la muerte de la madre de Hiyori, algo así de malo tiene que pasar para que nazca. Gracias! Eres un amorsh, si cumplo el 5 de febrero. Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	12. 5 yenes recordados

5 yenes

Capítulo 11: "5 yenes recordados"

" _Hace tiempo que había olvidado el miedo a la muerte"_

La fecha prometida ocurrió, Amane cumplió los 15 años, toda una señorita ¿Verdad? Siempre fue una preciosura para la vista, una belleza salvaje, excéntrica, extraña, misteriosa.

Lástima que su belleza sea tan solo superficial

¿Qué diría la gente si supiera como eres en verdad? Se espantarían, y ella lo sabe, ni siquiera los seres de otro mundo están cómodos en su presencia, Yuki desde que se enteró de lo que ella era, mantenía su distancia, los shinkis de Yato nunca mostraron comodidad en su presencia, su madre… ella la trata como siempre, pero ella es experta en ver sentimientos negativos, ella lo sabe, su madre se siente culpable, eso comenzó al mismo tiempo que Yukine empezó a mostrar distancia, así que Amane supone, todos en esa casa lo saben, lo que ella hizo en su primera infancia. Si ni siquiera su familia la acepta ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el mundo humano? Mejor callar.

Además, hay una persona que nunca ha mostrado incomodidad con ella, nunca mostro temor, culpa, o algún sentimiento negativo respecto a ella, la primera persona que se atrevió a dañarla, y una persona que le ha mostrado cariño incondicional. Yatogami.

Bisha estaba algo sorprendida, nunca había tenido una charla de chicas antes, nunca necesito ni dio consejos respecto a algo que involucrara sentimientos ¿Ayuda con la esgrima? ¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo apuntar? ¡Bien! Pero nunca alguien le había pedido ayuda para identificar un sentimiento.

" _Con su presencia estoy feliz, es el único que me entiende"_ Apenas la niña (Que en algún momento creció lejos de sus ojos) dijo esa frase, solo pudo pensar en una respuesta

" _Creo que es lo que los humanos llaman amor"_ ¿Sera eso lo que siente ella misma por Kazuma? No… es algo distinto, es más profundo, nunca ninguno de ellos ha declarado amor por el otro, porque no hacían falta las palabras, ellos no lo dicen, lo demuestran.

" _Ya veo… ¿Es malo?"_ Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Es malo? Amar a alguien significa aprisionarlo a ti, significa que serás su esclavo por la eternidad, un dulce martirio, que te hará dudar con cosas increíblemente simples.

Esa es una sensación que conoces bien, ¿No? Bishamonten

" _No creo"_ Porque a pesar de todo, no cambiarias un solo instante con Kazuma.

" _¿Y qué tengo que hacer?"_ Bisha no sabe mucho de costumbres humanas, ella sigue sus instintos, ella hace lo que siente.

" _Creo que confesarte"_ Realmente Veena no sabía qué hacer en una posición así.

Ay, Bisha, ¿Por qué no decirle que existen distintos tipos de amor?

Hiyori se veía al espejo, acariciaba las arrugas nacientes en sus facciones, sus ojos cada vez más opacos, tan distinta a lo que era de joven, tan arriesgada que era, era sincera ¿Cuándo cambio eso? ¿Cuándo abandono su vida? Unos brazos la envolvieron, en el reflejo se veía claramente como Yato apoyaba su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, la veía entre una mezcla de lastima y adoración, acariciaba su cabello, susurraba palabras de amor. Hiyori nunca entenderá el dolor que Yato siente al verla envejecer, al ver que la vida se le escapa en cada suspiro.

Tora no hizo ninguna acción en todo ese tiempo, Tora era cobarde, más de lo que admitirá jamás, menos de lo que siente, algo que muy pocos se atreverían a imaginar, si alguien lo insinuara, Toranosuke mostraría las garras, atacaría a matar, que intenten repetirlo. Pero era la verdad, busco una excusa siempre, que si Yato estaba preocupado, que Hiyori no necesitaba cargas innecesarias, que Amane estaba en periodo de exámenes. Excusas y más excusas. La culpa lo atacaba cuando se relajaba y tenía tiempo para pensar, siempre intentaba distraerse, no quería perjudicar a su maestro, aquel que recogió unos shinkis e un bosque, shinkis que no tenían futuro, casa, comida, nada. Solo lealtad.

Ryû fue el primero en notar algo extraño, era imperceptible, pero Amane sonreía más, era tranquilizador de alguna manera, ella podía sentir, no era solo maldad. Ella podía sentir, pero ¿Qué la hizo cambiar esa forma de actuar?

Yûsuke fue el segundo en ver algo distinto, Amane empezó a maquillarse, eran tonos débiles, apenas una sombra, apenas un polvo, un brillo.

Yukine veía su cuerpo, seguía igual que el primer día, realmente, nunca crecería, pero no importaba, si viviría tanto tiempo sin cambiar debía aprovechar esa condición. Él está ahí para proteger, suele pasar su tiempo colocando alguna frontera cerca de los hospitales, las almas en pena allí, eran desgarradoras, algún ayakashi podría tentar a la pequeña Amane, y él no quería eso.

Amane según la definición de Bisha y algunas de sus "amigas" pudo darle nombre a esa sensación extraña, amor, ella estaba enamorada.

Sinceramente, no se hizo problema por ello, no tenía motivos para negarlo, no tenía motivos para ponerse celosa, no tenía nada que le molestara con el hecho de estarlo, Yato era perfecto. Nadie lo vería jamás, nadie intentaría quitárselo (Por que Amane investigo los síntomas y consecuencias de enamorarse) él la entendía, no había ningún problema. El tema era ver si era correspondida, pero no lo dudaba, porque ¡Él siempre se veía tan feliz a su lado! Siempre una sonrisa cariñosa, perdonando y regañando en los momentos adecuados, él se preocupaba con ella, él era genial, era tranquilo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, siempre sabía qué hacer.

Pero oh, pequeña Amane, los ayakashis no tienen derecho a enamorarse ¿Sabes?

Tu recién descubierto amor, murió increíblemente rápido, no. Más bien muto.

La escena se te hizo increíblemente rara.

Saliste temprano de esa prisión educativa, pero no querías molestar al objetivo de tu afecto, después de todo, sabias que pasaba las noches en vela, tu eres egoísta, egocéntrica, pero ya tienes grabado a fuego, que _tienes_ que comprender a las demás personas, tienes que intentar ver por el bien ajeno, eso es lo que él te ha dicho, y es lo que harás, quieres sentirte bien, y para eso, él se tiene que sentir bien, es un sentimiento egoísta, como el que siempre has tenido.

Dicha es la tuya cuando lo vez en la calle, estabas a punto de llamarlo, pero, ¡Oh! Sorpresa, no está solo, ¿Es tu madre la que está a su lado? ¡Claro! Seguro que ella ha tenido que salir para comprar remedios o algo instrumentos para ejercer su oficio, y él, como la buena persona que es la tiene que haber acompañado. Podría haber ido Yukine con ella…

Es bizarro, es extraño, tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque solo en ellas se ha sentido así. Recuerda esa sensación, es distinta de algún modo, pero se parece mucho a cuando tenía esas pesadillas, ¿Por qué? Esta despierta, no está lastimada, así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus ojos se empañan? ¿Por qué duele?

En algún momento el sentimiento paso a ser odio, no por ese ser del que está obsesionada, no, esta resentida con su madre, porque, la culpa tiene que ser de ella, es imposible que Yato la besara ¿Es imposible? ¡Es imposible! Porque Yato se ve tan joven… Es imposible que gustara de su madre, es decir, su madre esta vieja, ¡Oh! Ridícula de ella. Es obvio, él no puede querer a su madre de esa manera, además, su madre tiene a alguien en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, su padre, fallecido, su madre lloraba todas las noches por él.

Pobre Yatogami, ha sido engañado, seguro su madre lo ha hechizado o algo, seguro que lo está utilizando para olvidar a su padre, pero solo tiene que esperar un poco más, ella lo liberara de esa maldición, su madre sufrirá, porque nadie osa tocar lo que le pertenece.

¡Se atrevió a quitárselo!

¡Se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre él!

La única persona a la que ha querido de verdad, no por utilidad, no por entretención, un sentimiento puro. Sin ninguna mancha.

Un sentimiento totalmente negro. Puro, inmaculado.

Amane supone que es tiempo se cumplir el deseo que ese shinki le ha pedido por 5 yenes.

Toranosuke estaba recostado en un santuario dedicado a algún Dios que desapareció hace mucho tiempo, suele pasar su tiempo ahí, le recuerda lo frágiles que son los seres divinos, con algo tan simple como ser olvidado pierden la razón de su existencia, pobres de ellos, fueron creados con un propósito, y cuando los humanos ya no los necesitan, se olvidan que existieron, simplemente los borran de su mente y recuerdos, realmente, la mente humana está podrida.

Su antiguo maestro era amable, muy distinto a Yato, Yaboku lucha por mantenerse en los recuerdos de la gente, lucha por no desaparecer, pero su antiguo maestro acepto su final con resignación, liberándolo para no convertirlo en un Nora.

Realmente, los humanos no los merecen.

No merecen ser protegidos.

No merecen disfrutar.

No merecen **vivir.**

" _Supongo que ni tu ni yo podemos esperar más ¿O sí?"_ Demonio, apareciendo en momentos de debilidad, ¿Tanto disfrutas de la desgracia ajena? Ah… no es verdad, en ese caso, el mismo sería un ayakashi, pero aun no presenta los síntomas, todos los días, se revisa, esperando no encontrar nunca un ojo o alguna señal de haber sido corrompido. Sabe que pronto pasara, lo siente en su cuerpo, sabe que lastima a su maestro _"Tanto sufrimiento, solo deberías cortarlo"_ ¿Cortarlo? ¿Terminarlo? Demonio de ojos crueles, demonio que anhela venganza ¿Puedes hacerlo verdad?

" _¿Tienes un plan?"_ Cobarde Tora, Tora, eres débil de mente, ¿Un shinki como tu sirve al Dios Yaboku? ¿Al asesino de shinkis? ¿El exterminador del clan Ma?

" _Vamos, en este momento, Yukine debe estar solo, y tus problemas se irán"_ Ryûnosuke y Yûsuke, deben estar por ahí, al igual que él, no suelen pasar mucho tiempo en la casa.

Si van a hacer algo debe ser ahora.

Corren, no saben cuánto tiempo tendrán antes de que llegue alguien a la casa.

 _ **Corre, corre pequeño, si no corres, te alcanzaran ¿Alguna vez sentiste que las pesadillas eran reales? Te presentamos a la madre de los horrores, un adefesio con un espíritu recio**_

Yukine, no corriste, claro que no lo hiciste ¿Por qué huir de la madre de los horrores? Siempre ha estado a tu lado, nunca te hizo daño alguno, ¿Por qué huir ahora de Amane?

Ella es tan linda, tan inocente, ¿Por qué Yukine? ¿Por qué eres el único con esa imagen de ella? ¿Has estado ciego todo este tiempo? ¡La viste alguna vez matando hormigas! ¡Sabes lo que le hizo al niño! ¡Yukine, despierta de tu sueño y enfrenta tu pesadilla!

Realmente ¿Nunca sospechaste que las cosas podían terminar así? Ingenuo Yuki.

Para cuando Hiyori y Yato llegaron ya era tarde, el suelo tenia rojo carmesí, los ojos de Yukine con una capa que no contenía luz.

Pero Yukine aun continua vivo, esperando, toda una vida de ser necesario porque su maestro vuelva, no lo ve, apenas y siente la mano que sostiene su mejilla, escucha levemente los llantos de Hiyori, sospecha que ella está intentando curarlo, siente presión en la herida letal.

" _Déjalo Hiyori, sabes que no llegare más lejos"_ No logra distinguir la respuesta, sabe que la escucha hablar, pero no distingue lo que ella dice, una lástima, le habría gustado poder escuchar al menos una vez más lo que aquella que era como su madre le decía.

" _¿Están ahí cierto? No los escucho… si están ahí, gracias"_ Su herida ardió, seguramente le colocaron algún desinfectante, es posible que alcohol. Apenas soltó un quejido, o cree que lo hizo, tal vez grito, tal vez no hizo ningún gesto.

" _Yato, perdóname, no fui un buen shinki"_ Ah, paso el pensamiento fugaz, como un susurro que tal vez Yato lloraría por él. No quería que pasara.

" _Realmente siempre fui un inútil"_ Yukine no está seguro si su voz sale, en algún minuto, no se escuchó más, siente los oídos tapados, pero no se callara, tiene que aprovechar ahora para decir todo lo que nunca dijo.

" _¿Puedo ser útil ahora? Te arrebatamos la sensación de ver crecer a tu hija, tal vez merezcas otra oportunidad"_ ¿Quién era la hija? Ah, era ese demonio, era un demonio raro, era un demonio con lágrimas.

" _Usa mi vida, sean felices, después de todo, para mí, siempre fueron como mis padres, nada me haría más feliz que ser su hijo"_ Porque, aunque su mente este nublada, recuerda, Amane nació usando la vida de la madre de Hiyori, ¿Serviría la vida de este inútil?

" _Yato, puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?"_ Él es un dios de la calamidad ¿No? Ah, no, es verdad, ahora es de la fortuna, como Ebisu ¿Quién era Ebisu de todas formas?

" _¿Yato? ¿Por qué me llamaste Yukine?"_ Nunca escucho la respuesta, hace mucho que ya no la podía escuchar de igual modo, pero cree saber la respuesta, porque, antes de caer en la inconciencia, vio el día que recibió su nombre, vio nieve, "Así que sonido de nieve" Suena hasta romántico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hi hi~**_

 _ **Este capítulo me salió casi natural. Nada que hacerle**_

 _ **Melgamonster: Que cruel~ al menos le dejo la caricia con la almohada de plumas. Si… es por tener a su padre cerca… no porque se obsesiono con el… si es por eso el cambio de Amane… Pues como vez, aun no nota el parecido, pinche Amane, todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo va según mis planes, wajajajaja. Si bueno, a veces me olvido que no todos saben sobre la mitología japonesa, y es que en los animes que se menciona algo así, nunca lo explican, todos dan por hecho que se sabe, son unos malditos y yo solo quería imitarlos. Si le hubieran dicho a una niña pequeña que su padre era un dios, la misma Amane los tacharía de locos, necesitaba para ese conocimiento primero tener una experiencia real y directa. Si bueno, ellos están allí por Yato, no por ellos, se sienten como intrusos por así decirlo, es decir, imagina que de la nada te mandan a vivir a la casa de tu prima segunda la cual está casada y con hijos, obvio serás molestia económica, además, estas invadiendo su privacidad, y por sobre todo, a ellos nadie los pidió, Hiyori quería a Yato, nunca invito a los Shinkis a su casa, están ahí casi de colados. Si bueno, tenía que dejar el ambiente depresivo, y el capítulo anterior estaba muy happy para mi gusto, un suicidio es perfecto para que pase piola que era relleno. Como adolescente… ya vemos que esta más impulsiva…**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_

 _ **Ciao ciao**_


	13. Mañana sera mejor

5 yenes

Capítulo 12: "Mañana será mejor"

"" _Así que sonido de nieve" Suena hasta romántico_. _"_

No supieron nada de Toranosuke y Amane después de la muerte de Yukine, Yatogami al terminar el día cayó en cama, fue corrompido.

Pero, eso es lo que merece un Dios patético como ese, ¿Sientes eso verdad? La culpa~ Amane tu hija, Tora tu shinki guía. Debiste guiarlos mejor, debiste reaccionar a tiempo ¿De qué te sirven esos ojos si no los usas? ¿De qué te sirve saber que sienten tus shinkis si deliberadamente lo ignoras? ¿Lo hacías porque confiabas en Tora? No, no lo ignorabas por eso, es porque pensaste que él era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que lo que pensaba estaba mal. Pero sabes, Yaboku, entre saber las cosas y sentirlas… hay una gran diferencia.

Ryûnosuke y Yûsuke partieron a buscar a Toranosuke. ¿Qué es lo que se siente en el aire? Ah~ es desesperación.

Hiyori lloraba, triste, oh, tan triste, perdió a Yukine, su pobre Yuki, ¡Su pobre hijo!

Yato quería consolarla, pero si la tocaba solo le haría daño, apenas podía susurrar algunas cosas, el dolor permanente, lo hacía alucinar. Es una fortuna que Yatogami sea fuerte, de otra manera, habría caído en la locura en la primera noche (Ah, pero si fueras débil ya no serias consiente del dolor) pero nadie podía ir a verlo, y con nadie, se refería a Hiyori, es la única que queda en la casa. Todos se fueron y te dejaron solo.

Sus shinkis no están, y hay olor a Dios cerca, fue inevitable que ayakashis fueran tras el nuevo Dios de los sueños. ¡Era un banquete! ¿Cómo desperdiciar esa oportunidad? Pero, todo, todo como siempre, era tu culpa~

Hiyori rociaba las orillas de la casa con agua bendita que sacaba de un santuario cercano, eso permitió que resistieran los ataques constantes de los ayakashis. ¿No te sientes mal Dios? Haces llevar litros a la mujer que amas hacia su casa solo para protegerte, sus delicadas manos hacen esfuerzos innecesarios, en sus ojos tristeza y desesperación ¿Para qué apareciste en su vida? ¡Solo la haces infeliz! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Demonio!

Hiyori no sabía que más hacer, necesitaban encontrar a Tora pronto, tenían que hacer que confesara (Apuesto que te trae memorias agradables ¿No? Sobre tres shinkis, Yukine gritando y llorando, y un Dios sufriendo. Que buenos tiempos aquellos) Kazuma se ofreció a ayudar, no dejaría que ninguno de los shinkis de Veena sufriera, ella sin duda se enteraría, cuanto antes solucionaran el problema mejor (No te importa el sufrimiento ajeno, solo quieres que el sufrimiento de tu Diosa sea evitado, de algún modo te pareces a Amane) por supuesto, Bisha se enteró antes de que se resolviera todo, ayudo a la búsqueda, solo permitió acompañarla a Kazuma y Kuraha. Mientras más privado el asunto mejor.

Amane se calmó, seguía odiando a su madre (Y ¡Oh! Como la odiaba) pero no por eso haría sufrir al amor de su vida, y ella recuerda, si un shinki se corrompe, su dueño sufre las consecuencias, y los ojos que aparecían en la piel de Tora eran prueba suficiente de que este había caído, se estaba transformando en un ayakashi, una parte de ella lo disfrutaba, vaya que lo disfrutaba, la otra pensaba en lo peligrosa que era esa condición para su amor, ella no permitiría, jamás. No está en sus planes que Yatogami se vaya de su lado, no interesaba por que medio, pero el debía estar con ella.

Jamás cambiaras Amane, todo trata sobre ti, incluso si se involucra a alguien más, tu fin es tu propio placer.

Toranosuke estaba arrepentido, veía sus manos, repugnantes, veía su cuerpo, deformado, finalmente había alcanzado una belleza externa que mostrara exactamente su interior, Tora estaba podrido, por dentro y por fuera. ¡Que felicidad!

" _Mientras no toque mi nombre estoy bien, mientras no toque mi nombre estoy bien, mientras no to-"_ Locura ¿No se suponía que los ayakashis están más allá del placer? ¿Por qué sufres hijo de hombre? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿A estas alturas? Patético _"Llévame con mi maestro, tiene que matarme, por favor, por favor, por favor, por fav-"_ ¿Suplicas? ¿A quién? No hay ningún Dios a tu lado.

Patético, ni siquiera es capaz de pararse por su cuenta, que shinki más patético. Un shinki así de traidor, un shinki tan débil y patético solo debería desaparecer. Si algo se enreda y te retrasa… ¡Deberías tan solo cortarlo!

" _Si tanto tienes quieres que tu maestro te mate…"_ Simplemente deberías morir ya.

Con una roca aplasto la cabeza del shinki guía, hizo un sonido horrible, una, dos, tres veces, las necesarias para asegurar el fin del alma de Toranosuke. ¡Que en paz descanses alma inocente!

Amane sabía que eso le dolería a Yatogami, pero era mejor un dolor gigante de una sola vez a seguir sufriendo por más tiempo. ¿Verdad que es compasiva?

" _Asqueroso"_

Yato pego un grito que bien podría haberle desgarrado la garganta. Hiyori entro en la habitación sin importarle la posible contaminación, pensando que la causa del dolor de Yato era que estaba plagado, le lanzo agua bendita, lo empapo de ella. Inteligente humana.

Sorpresivamente, el agua parecía tener el efecto deseado, limpiaba las impurezas del Dios, pero su dolor no parecía menguar.

Al ver sus ojos, Hiyori vio ojos opacos, probablemente sufriendo la muerte de Yukine (Y ahora sumando la de Tora) Perder un shinki no es algo que tomarse a la ligera.

Hiyori nunca había visto los ojos de Yato tan opacos, casi sin vida, como un muerto viviente. ¡Que desgracia! Unos ojos puros como los suyos no deberían tener un manto cruel como ese. Su garganta, la fuente de tantas palabras que la enamoraron, al límite.

Pero podría estar peor, claro, las cosas siempre pueden estar peor. Podrían no haber llegado a la casa a tiempo. Pudieron atribuirle el malestar que sentía Yato a su falta de sueño (Irónico que un Dios de los sueños no pueda disfrutar de uno) Podrían haber seguido hablando en la calle con un sentimiento premonitor y haberlo ignorado.

¿A quién engañan? ¡Por supuesto que si Yato se sentía mal algo iba a pasar! Por eso cuando Yatogami mostro libremente su dolor, supieron que tenían que volver a la casa, solo para que al llegar, perdieran a aquel que fue como su hijo.

Yûsuke soltó una lagrima, no estaba seguro de porque, pero sentía que había perdido una especie de hermano mayor, se esforzó en ocultar la lagrima, Ryû en un intento de aligerar el ambiente podía molestarlo con eso. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Ryûnosuke estaba llorando libremente, sin hacer un solo sonido, sin desviar la mirada del camino que seguían, sin detenerse, sin ningún cambio en el rostro mientras cada gota salada salía de sus ojos.

" _¿Volvemos?"_ Yû tan solo asintió.

A quien buscaban, ya había desaparecido.

Amane no estaba segura de que hacer ahora, no podía volver a la casa, ahí estaba su madre, posiblemente Yato estaría enojado con ella, la reprendería sin duda alguna.

" _Tendré que pedirle perdón…luego de todo esto"_ Tal vez así el castigo fuera menos severo, tal vez así no tendría que sufrir tanto, después de todo, Yato era bueno, ya le perdono matar a un niño. La perdonaría, no cabía duda, la perdonaría por ser cómplice de la muerte de Yuki y la causante de la muerte de Tora.

" _Tal vez no cuente si no lo sabe"_ Amane no estaba segura de como funcionaba eso de si sufre el otro, tú también sufrirás, no sabía cómo funcionaba el Karma, pero esperaba que su castigo (Castigo divino) no fuera mucho, después de todo, es lo mismo que con el niño, ¿No? Las reacciones no tenían por qué cambiar.

Bueno, esas cosas eran detalles, ahora, tenía que pensar que hacer.

La muerte de Yukine era para lastimar emocionalmente a su madre, ella le quito el amor de Yato, ella le robo el amor de Yuki, si ella no tendría a Yatogami, su madre no tendría a Yuki, así de simple. Así funcionaba el karma ¿No?

Pero su rabia no menguaba ¿Por qué?

" _Ah, es porque Yato vale mucho, mucho más que Yuki"_ ¿Cómo pudo si quiera considerar que Sekki podía valer lo mismo que un Dios? ¡Hilarante! Yato era perfecto, valía mucho más que una, dos, tres, cuatro simples vidas, Amane, niña tonta, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

Además, estaba claro que Yato tenia que haber sido manipulado por su madre, de otro modo, no había manera de que Yatogami se enamorara de alguien tan vieja como ella, ¡Estaba claro que Amane era mejor opción! Tenía que salvarlo del embrujo de la bruja, ella era la única que lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Yatogami parecía haberse dado cuenta, por lo tanto era su responsabilidad, como futura amante de Yato quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Y para ello, su nuevo amigo parecía dispuesto a ayudarla.

Paso un tiempo antes de que Yato estuviera del todo recuperado, al menos físicamente, la felicidad en esa casa era un eco, un espectro del pasado. Ayakashis venían a diario, pero un límite por parte de los shinkis que han vuelto (Por supuesto que han vuelto, ellos no lo van a abandonar, no como Yukine, no como Hiyori, no como Tora, no como Amane) los mantenía a raya.

¡Es increíble como todo cambia con tan solo una simple provocación! ¡Es tan divertido!

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, pero era sabido entre los habitantes de dicha casa, era bastante obvio, nada sería como antes, no con Hiyori llorando todas las noches o en la habitación de Yukine o en la de Amane, una madre siempre confía en sus hijos, nunca dudara de ellos. Hiyori no cree que Amane fuera la asesina de Yukine, ella está convencida de que el único culpable es Toranosuke, ella cree que Amane tan solo huyo ante el peligro inminente que presentaba el shinki.

¿Por qué no podía ser? Nadie presencio el asesinato, Yuki nunca menciono el nombre del (De los) culpable(s).

Ingenua humana, tu amor por esa criatura te ciega, no ves lo mismo que los demás, te niegas a aceptar la realidad. Debe ser lindo. Vivir en un mundo imaginario ¡Como Alicia en el país de las maravillas!

Mejor aun, ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Dicha creencia crea tensión. Porque creerlo significa que Tora sería el único culpable, significaría traicionar su confianza, no hay duda de que él es culpable, de otra manera, Yato no se habría corrompido, tienen esa prueba en su contra, pero Ryû y Yûsuke creen Amane lo tentó, nunca les termino por agradar, era una ayakashi, su talento era acercar las personas al mal, a cruzar a ese lugar mas allá del placer.

Gritos, ya no hay risas, solo gritos, regaños, ira, enfado, enojo, ¿Dónde quedo el amor que había en esa casa? ¿Dónde quedo la armonía? Se fue, desapareció, huyo, se fue lejos de aquí ¿Por qué estar en una casa sin futuro?

Peleas, siempre discusiones, ¿Quién tiene la razón? Da igual, ¿Por qué discutir? El resultado es el mismo, Yuki se ha ido, Amane no esta, Tora se corrompió y desapareció. ¿Se suicidaría? ¿Lo matarían? ¿Lo habrían hecho confesar? Nadie lo sabe, simplemente desapareció, ah, pero estas ausencias aun pesan, pesaran por siempre.

Ah~ Alguien llorara, aunque nadie, ni la misma persona parece darse cuenta, está harta, no deberían estar peleándose entre si, no deberían lastimarse, no deberían discutir estas cosas. Deberían buscar a Amane, deben saber realmente que paso, deberían prepararse para el bebé que viene en camino, deben hablar con la policía, deben dejar constancia de la desaparición, deben tranquilizar a los vecinos, después de todo, el que se escuchen gritos todos los días de la casa es preocupante, porque allí solo viven la doctora y su hija ¿De dónde salen esas voces masculinas? No pueden permitir que dañen a la única doctora del pueblo.

" _¡¿Quieren callarse!?"_ Silencio, si el vacío se puede sentir, así es como se siente Hiyori ante las palabras de Yato.

Yatogami estaba harto, ira, tristeza, dolor, anhelo, esos y otros sentimientos le asaltaban de golpe, cada palabra dicha por sus shinkis en la discusión perforando en lo más profundo de sus almas, cada palabra hiriendo a la humana.

Hiyori estaba dolida, ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar la verdad? ¡Su niña es buena! ¡Siempre está atenta a su alrededor! Es enfermiza, suele sufrir fiebres, es frágil, como de cristal, ¡No había manera de que ella dañara a Yukine!

¿Por qué pides silencio Yato? Los lastimas a todos, tus shinkis pensando que defiendes a la humana, creen que ya no te importan. Hiyori cree que pides silencio porque estas del lado de ellos, ¡¿No confías en tu propia hija!?

Ingenua e inocente Hiyori, siempre has sido así, creyendo lo mejor de la gente, aunque eso es lo que te hace atractiva ante los ojos del antiguo Dios de la calamidad, una pisca de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Nunca pierdas esa ingenuidad idiota.

" _Por favor, tan solo paren"_ Ah, tú eres la persona que iba a llorar, una sola lagrima, no soportas ver a tu familia destruirse a sí misma, tienes dolor de cabeza, pero más importante tienes dolor en el corazón. Al menos tu actuación mediocre ha conseguido conmoverlos. Bien por ti, 5 minutos de silencio conseguidos.

¡Es un nuevo logro!

" _¿Tregua?"_ Usualmente Ryû es el más impulsivo, pero solo por esta vez, lo mejor sería calmarse.

" _Tregua"_ Hiyori tiene que ceder, las discusiones nunca han sido lo suyo, pero no cambiara de opinión respecto a su hija.

No bastaría que cada uno le pagara 5 yenes para cumplir un deseo de paz duradera.

Ni siquiera Yato podría contra lo que sucedería, pero para eso, aún faltan 10 meses.

¡Tiemblen en expectación!

¡Aprieten los dientes en dolor!

¡Porque el final de su triste historia se acerca!

Pero no todos lo verán…

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~**_

 _ **Veamos, sacando cuentas, puede que solo queden a lo más 2 capítulos y eso si mantengo el ritmo, como ya está todo planeado, estoy teniendo problemas en mantener el estilo, juro que tuve que reescribir esto varias veces porque estuve narrando todo muy acelerado, fácilmente podría haber finalizado el fic con este capítulo, y habría tenido una narración horrible.**_

 _ **Melgamonster: Ciertamente, pinche Amane. Pos sí que Yato sintió dolor cuando Tora cayo al lado oscuro, por eso volvieron a la casa y encontraron esa escena, el hijo recién se está formando así que tendrá que esperar~ Yuki finalmente tendrá lo que siempre quiso, pero él no lo sabrá así que es como si nunca lo hubiera querido. Ten miedo, porque lo que pasara… Y Amane ya está más corrupta, puf. Sigue haciendo tu tarea no más que la actualización no desaparecerá~ Tal ve-**_

 _ **Ciao ciao!**_


	14. Los demonios arruinan todo

5 yenes

Capítulo 13: "Los demonios arruinan todo"

" _¡Porque el final de su triste historia se acerca!_ _Pero no todos lo verán…"_

El primer mes de embarazo fue lleno de peleas entre Hiyori y los shinkis de Yato, el cual, estaba demasiado cansado del mundo como para hacer algo al respecto.

El segundo mes las cosas se calmaron entre los shinkis, pero Hiyori volvió a las malas costumbres.

¿Nunca aprendes humana tonta? No sabes confiar, de eso no hay duda. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero siempre dudas, las dudas de cuando Amane se estaba formando volvieron, pero claro que volvieron, jamás resolviste ese problema en tu corazón, solo huiste la primera vez, huiste de Yato y lo que implicaba su existencia ¿Harás lo mismo ahora?

Yukine estaría muy decepcionado de ti…

" _No huyas"_ Ryû puede que no esté en buenos términos con ella, pero no permitirá jamás que ella vuelva a lastimar a su maestro, él y Yû son todo lo que le queda, no los perderá, no importa cómo.

" _No planeaba hacerlo"_ Pero la verdad era que sí, lo pensaste, pensaste traicionar nuevamente a la razón de tu vida, a ese ser compasivo que cada vez que te mira sus ojos brillan, lo harías pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, solo por tu egoísmo, por tu estúpido temor al no ser consciente de lo que podría suceder

Al tercer mes, ya se empezaba a notar tu pancita, has tenido suerte (O tal vez mala suerte) Perdiste tu cuerpo en más de una ocasión, es una fortuna que sucediera tan solo a comienzos del embarazo, cuando un pequeño golpe no lastimara seriamente al bebé. Pero sabes que te tendrás que controlar, aun si no puedes, tendrás que hacerlo.

" _¿A dónde vas?"_ Su mirada te increpa, mira directamente tu maletín, no es agresivo como Ryûnosuke, de eso no hay duda, pero la mirada de Yû es más dura de soportar, porque no te juzga, es amable, y ella sabe que no merece esa amabilidad.

" _A ver un paciente"_ El suelta una risita, está claro que no te cree, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Eres estúpida, confías en un monstruo, confías en tu hija, y más importante aún: No se puede confiar en ti

" _Que te vaya bien"_ Pero él no te intenta retener, no te castiga a pesar de saberlo, te mira haciéndose el inocente, como si no supiera lo podrido de tu corazón, de tu desconfianza y temor permanente, aun así, no deja de mirarla hasta que está a lo lejos. Hiyori no se sintió con el valor para irse ese día.

El cuarto mes se complicó un poco, se resfrió, levemente, pero ella sabía que tenía que cuidarse, más vale prevenir que lamentar dicen por ahí.

" _Te traje sopa de pollo"_ Yatogami se inca a su lado mientras le deja la bandeja con comida a un lado, un gesto tierno de algún modo, y es un gesto que se valorara

" _Espero no este salada"_ Yato frunce el ceño fingiendo indignarse y estar dolido.

" _¡Hey! ¡Mi comida es digna de dioses! ¡Son milenios de experiencia!"_

No, Hiyori no escapara esta vez.

El quinto mes se sintió algo… especial, si se entiende a que me refiero.

" _Mírala"_ Es un pueblo de ancianos, por lo tanto, se aferran a las viejas costumbres

" _No está casada y espera otro hijo"_ Suelen ser amables con ella, por supuesto, ella es la única que los cuida después de todo, pero los rumores corren rápido, no tienen otra cosa que hacer, sus vidas hace mucho que perdieron sentido.

" _Déjala en paz, seguramente esta_ _ **taaan~**_ _preocupada por la desaparición de su hija que busco… hmm…_ _ **consuelo**_ _"_ Palabras dichas con tanta burla, sarcasmo e intención de ser escuchadas, que Hiyori quería negarse a creer que fueron dichas por la misma anciana cuyo marido estaba agonizando hace unos meses y ella atendió

" _Se ve que extraña a su difunto esposo, por eso es que busca_ _ **amor**_ _"_ Ella no necesita amor de nadie, tiene a Yaboku, tiene a Amane… bueno, tal vez a ella no la tenga, pero ella volverá, lo siente, lo sabe, mientras tanto, aún tiene a Yato

Hiyori se encargara de cobrarles más la próxima vez que tenga que atenderlas a ellas o sus familiares.

El sexto mes pensaron en un nombre, Hiyori no estaba segura de si quería usar el "apellido" "suke" o el "ne" pero esa decisión ya no le correspondía, ella escogió el nombre de Amane, esta vez le tocaba a Yaboku

" _Daisuke"_ Hiyori no quiso preguntarle porque escogió ese nombre o porque estaba tan confiado en que sería varón esta vez el bebé.

El séptimo mes estuvo repleto de antojos, es decir, siempre tiene antojos por su embarazo, pero ese mes, no falto ningún día en tenerlos y a las horas más extrañas, estaba sensible, lloro bastante, rio bastante, se enojó bastante, etc.

Pero uno de los motivos de su enojo la dejo pensando.

Cuando Hiyori piensa, suceden cosas malas.

En el octavo mes, Yatogami no se despego de su lado bajo ningún concepto, Hiyori se fastidiaba un poco de la sobreprotección (Aunque secretamente le encantaba que Yato se quedara pegado a ella como lapa)

Y es que no era para menos, Yaboku destilaba felicidad por todas partes, estaba emocionado, el no pudo presenciar el nacimiento de Amane, tal vez por eso es que lo emociono poder estar presente esta vez en el nacimiento de su hijo, quería recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió con Amane, su primera palabra, el primer intento por caminar, la primera rabieta, la primera sonrisa, el primer respiro.

Yato tendría la oportunidad de estar presente en eso, tendría la oportunidad de estar desde el principio, Amane ya estaba rota cuando él la conoció, él puede evitar que suceda esta vez. El será padre y no un desconocido que solo habla tonterías, podrá evitar que un incidente como el que sucedió con Yukine pase de nuevo…

Esperaba poder hacerlo.

Ese parto, a diferencia del de Amane, fue problemático, se rompió la bolsa, y estaban las calles cortadas, había tormenta, caían rayos, las luz se cortó, el viento rugía fuertemente, pero no serían jamás, de un volumen más alto que los gritos de la chica, necesitaban una ambulancia, sin duda, pero la ambulancia simplemente no llegaba nunca, Yato estaba dispuesto a llevar a Hiyori en brazos de ser necesario, pero viendo el dolor que ella presentaba… tal vez moverla no fuera lo indicado.

Por eso, Hiyori se hizo cargo de su propio parto.

Gritaba, por supuesto que gritaba, una vecina fue a ayudarla, el resto hizo la vista gorda. Demasiados preocupados en ellos mismos como para ayudar a la pobre señorita que vivía cerca de ellos.

Todo el respeto y amabilidad que le tenían se había ido.

Por desgracia, la anciana no sabía bien que tenía que hacer. Lo bueno es que Hiyori si lo sabía, entre gritos y maldiciones pedía lo necesario, agua caliente, mantas, toallas para limpiar el desastre, indicaciones sobre como recibir al bebé.

Yato estaba al lado de Hiyori, ella le agarraba la mano tan fuerte, que desde la vista de la señora, ella estaba haciendo un puño con su mano, cuando en realidad tenia prisionera la mano de Yaboku, este le susurraba al oído palabras de aliento, miraba desesperado hacia las direcciones donde estaban las cosas que necesitaban. Pero con la mano secuestrada no podía moverse a buscarlas o prepararlas.

Por supuesto, Yûsuke corrió a calentar agua y buscar las cosas necesarias, la anciana aunque quería apresurarse, su artritis no le permitía ir tan rápido como gustaría.

Así que Yû preparo las cosas y las acercaba, Ryû las recibía y dejaba a la vista de la señora para que las tomara pronto, casi como si fuera una coincidencia que las cosas estuvieran frente a su vista, ojala no se hiciera muchas preguntas pronto de cómo llegaron a su lado.

Ryûnosuke no soporto mucho el ver tanta sangre junta, se desmayó, nadie le prestó atención.

En ese momento Bishamonten irrumpió la casa, probablemente ante la vista de la anciana, el viento debía haber roto una bisagra o algo de la puerta, pero la verdad evidente para Hiyori, era que Bishamonten entro rompiendo la puerta, montada en Kuraha, empapada de pies a cabeza, enfundada en su vestimenta divina.

" _¡Deben irse!"_ Estaba desesperada, se le veía en los ojos

Pero eso a Hiyori la tenía sin cuidado, ella estaba más preocupada de que su bebé naciera sano y salvo, debían apurarse o podría asfixiarse.

" _¡Yatogami! ¿¡No me oíste?! ¡Deben irse!"_ Tal vez Vaisravana no era consciente del todo de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero el asunto que ella se traía entre manos era preocupante, si seguían mucho tiempo en esa casa las cosas podrían complicarse demasiado, tanto que podría significar la perdida de alguno de ellos.

" _¡Bisha, cállate! ¡Si no lo has notado estamos un poco ocupados!"_ Yûsuke fue levemente consiente del sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia.

¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Vienen tarde!

" _¡Ryûnosuke! ¡Levántate! ¡Tienen que irse!"_ Kazuma dejo de ser un arete, se acercó a las ventanas y observaba el exterior expectante, esperando, vigilando.

La anciana era inconsciente de los gritos que se producían, sentía un leve zumbido, lo descartaba como un mosquito, probablemente, de tratarse de otra persona, se habría dado cuenta, aunque sea por un segundo de que estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía, pero ella estaba bastante sorda, y no han hecho ningún gesto para llamar su atención. Para ella, ellos seguían siendo invisibles.

La ambulancia finalmente llego, los paramédicos se decían cosas entre ellos, no se molestaron en explicarle a la anciana que estaban haciendo, actuaban por su cuenta, tomaban las cosas que Hiyori les había pedido anteriormente, Yûsuke no puede estar seguro, pero jura que en algún momento, los paramédicos ignorantes de la cantidad de personas que realmente estaban en la habitación empujaban bruscamente al querer pasar a los shinkis, alguno sin querer forzó que la mano de Hiyori soltara la de Yaboku.

En un borrón de personas pasando, saliendo, moviendo cosas, Yato podría haber pasado por alto cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo, ojos felinos, azules, divisaron movimiento en el exterior.

Sin duda no era un Dios, no era un shinki, mucho menos un humano.

Solo se le ocurría una persona que conociera que no fuera ninguna de esas opciones.

Cuando nació el bebé, los paramédicos estaban asustados, el bebé no se movía. Respiraba, pero no se movía, el ritmo de su pequeño corazón era lento, demasiado, y cada vez era peor. Le dieron un pequeño golpe para que llorara, no reacciono.

Hiyori estaba cansada, la anciana la felicitaba por el nuevo bebé, ella aún no se daba cuenta de la situación, pero Hiyori sabía que tanto silencio no era bueno.

Yato se acercó lentamente, un paramédico tenía en brazos al niño, su pequeño, oh, su tan precioso pequeño.

Pero Yato sabía una cosa con certeza, ese niño no ha de morir. No hoy al menos.

Yato le acaricio la cabeza, aun tenia sangre, pero no le importaba, el pequeño estaba helado, aun así, el bebé al sentir la caricia, rio levemente, sus ojos empañados en una cortina que bien podría significar que tendrá problemas en la vista o que iba a llorar en cualquier segundo.

" _Tienes que ser fuerte Daisuke"_ Tienes que ser fuerte Yukine.

Para los médicos, eso se explicaría como un milagro, pero el niño recupero color, recupero calor corporal, y río, alto, en medio de la tormenta.

" _¡Llévense a la madre al hospital, necesita atención urgente!"_ Limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron al niño, y lo colocaron sobre el pecho de su madre en la camilla, Yûsuke apenas pudo subir a la ambulancia de incognito.

Yaboku no hizo ni un ademan de intentar subir a la ambulancia.

" _¿Estás seguro? De no ir"_ Bisha ya no esta tan alterada, porque Hiyori ya no está en la casa, y está rodeada de humanos, nadie actuaria entre tantas personas.

" _Si, alguien tiene que hacer de señuelo de todas formas, vamos Ryû"_ Veena no estaba de acuerdo

" _¿Eres idiota? Vine a avisarles que se fueran, el único lugar en el que pensaron que estarían era esta casa, pero ahora no están, pueden huir, aún hay tiempo"_ El peligro existe, por supuesto, pero es menor por ahora.

" _Bishamonten, ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe el cielo?"_ Lo peor que podía sucederles, era que el cielo se enterara de que un Dios y una ayakashi tenían crías.

" _Ayer, Kofuku, Ebisu, Tenjin, cualquier Dios que podría intentar ayudarte fue encerrado, incluyéndome, hoy pude escapar. Aparentemente, gastaron un día en comprobar la fuente de información, hoy venían a atacar"_ Kazuma aun vigilaba el exterior, pero no veía mucho.

" _Sus planes se frustraron en el mismo instante en que la ambulancia llego, no atacaran con tantos humanos cerca, Yû estará con Hiyori por el momento, tendré que rendir cuentas en Takamagahara"_ Veena recuerda, la última vez que el cielo quiso hacer su juicio sobre el Dios de la calamidad…fue un desastre.

" _Yato, no"_ No lo hagas Dios de la calamidad, Dios de los sueños, Dios de la fortuna, no lo hagas feroz deidad, no te enfrentes al cielo por una humana.

" _Bisha, si algo me sucediera, te encargo que cuides a Hiyori y a Daisuke, seguro no tendrás problemas"_ Kazuma se separó rápidamente de la ventana, al tiempo en que esta exploto

" _Llegaron muy pronto"_ Ryû tan pronto como su maestro susurro, apareció transformado en una espada.

" _Maldición… realmente… realmente quería poder tener a mi familia…"_ Veena estuvo a punto de detenerlo, cuando Yato corrió a enfrentarse a un Dios menor que deseaba reconocimiento en Takamagahara

" _Veena, vámonos, no puedes hacer más"_ ¿Hacer más? ¡Pero si no hizo nada!

" _Per-"_ Hay pocas cosas que la pueden sorprender, pero sin duda, una de ellas es que Kazuma le diera una cachetada.

" _¡¿Quieres hacerte enemiga del cielo?! ¿Qué pasara con los demás? ¿Qué pasara con el clan Ha? ¿¡Los forzaras a esconderse por siempre?! ¿O quieres que mueran contigo? ¿O esperas poder ganarle al cielo? ¡Veena! Ya los enfrentaste una vez, no lo hagas de nuevo, no nos dejes solos"_ Veena quería protestar, no los planeaba dejar solos, no planeaba perder. Pero Kazuma no la dejo replicar, cuando la beso, no por sorpresa o levemente y suave como suele hacer, no, esta vez, Kazuma lo hizo feroz, sin espacio a replicas. Al separarse, tenía la cabeza algo nublada

" _Le ha prometido a Yatogami que cuidarías su familia ¿No? Entonces para eso tienes que vivir, vamos Veena, vamos a vivir un poco más"_

" _Tía Bisha, tío Kazuma, sí que son cobardes"_ Por supuesto, los demonios siempre aparecerán para arruinar todo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holi~ Sé que desde hace rato ando diciendo que le queda poco al fic, pero ahora sí que sí, creo que queda un capitulo y epilogo o 2 capítulos y el epilogo, no estoy segura, trato de narrar con calma, como siempre lo he hecho, pero como que ahora pienso que ya explique algo y me lanzo no mah, y resulta que no po, aun no presento nada, así que termino narrando todo a un ritmo muy acelerado, muy frustrante**_

 _ **melgamonster: No creo que este capítulo allá sido muy de angustia así que tal vez tiene su descanso (¿?) No sé qué estoy diciendo. Oh, Amane aún tiene que evolucionar en personalidad, ahora al final recién tendrá su personalidad completamente desquiciada, aquí el único que sale perdiendo siempre es Yato, no sé porque si yo lo amo, respecto a sus hijos, pos Amane dependerá de ellos si aún la ven como familia, y Yuki… como vez casi ni nace (¿?) Ja! Ya querías que Tora fuera purificado, ya bueno, yo también quería que lo purificaran, ¿¡Por qué cambio de parecer con lo que escribo tan rápido?!**_

 _ **PD: No tengo internet y pase a borrar el capítulo anterior, no sé en qué parte lo deje, así que si hay incongruencias es claramente porque no tenía idea de que seguía y perdí el hilo, pero bueno, nada que no se pueda arreglar en el sgte cap**_

 _ **Ciao ciao!**_


	15. Sobrevivir sin ni siquiera 5 yenes

5 yenes

Capítulo 14: "Sobrevivir sin ni siquiera 5 yenes"

" _Por supuesto, los demonios siempre aparecerán para arruinar todo"_

Amane sólo tenía una preocupación en el mundo: Que Yatogami despertará y dejará a su madre.

Todo lo demás era secundario.

Por desgracia, las cosas no son así. Y no tardo en averiguarlo.

Descubrió lo que era pasar hambre, descubrió lo que era no tener un techo para dormir, descubrió lo peligrosa que eran las calles en las noches (Aunque nada ni nadie era más peligroso que ella)

Aunque como la vida no es justa, Amane solía tener suerte.

No tardo en conocer a una persona en sus mismas condiciones, ya, vale, no era una persona, pero ella en un principio pensó que lo era. O lo hizo hasta que el desconocido la tomó del brazo y la llevo corriendo lejos de un ayakashi. Ahí le quedó claro, o era un Dios o era un shinki.

Ay Amane, nunca tendrás una vida normal…

Esto ocurrió alrededor de 2 semanas después de abandonar la casa y matar a Toranosuke.

El shinki en cuestión, sinceramente, nunca dudo que la chica fuera una shinki, muy pequeña para ser una diosa, pero lo podía ver… por lo que desde un principio pensó que se trataría de un shinki, un shinki extraño, pero shinki al fin y al cabo.

A las 2 semanas de conocerla descubrió que era humana. Para ese entonces se cumplía el mes de embarazo de Hiyori.

Fue una cosa mínima, estaban robando comida de la basura, cuando salió el dueño del restaurant, él lo ignoró, no vería nada, al fin y al cabo.

" _¡Sal de ahí rata de alcantarilla!"_ Y la chica le lanzó comida podrida a la cara y huyó.

El dueño la persiguió. ¿Y él? El quedo en shock, nunca se había preocupado de que lo vieran hurgando en la basura o algo, porque nunca pensó que los pillarían. Y fue una sorpresa.

Estuvieron peleados una semana, pero andar en las calles es peligroso, así que ambos acordaron dejar el tema de lado y seguir juntos.

El mes siguiente fue mejor, Amane consiguió un "empleo" que consistía en limpiar las afueras de un condominio. Aparentemente, había muchas botellas de vino, latas de cerveza o cosas así fuera. Y se veía mal, la gente no lo soportaba. Y los cuidadores no tenían que ver con el exterior del condominio, además, había muchos borrachos que dormían con algunas botellas abrazadas.

En fin, que como era simple, aunque la paga era una miseria, era justo, así que Amane tomó el trabajo. Con eso ni el shinki ni ella comieron más de la basura.

Así paso el segundo mes del embarazo de Hiyori para Amane.

A inicios del tercer mes había carteles de **"Se busca"** con la imagen de Amane en la ciudad. Aunque los arrancaba cada vez que podía.

Sinceramente ella no esperaba que la buscarán; es decir, ¿Quién busca a una asesina? Ella estaba segura que su madre convencería a Yato de olvidarse de ella. Aun así, por las dudas, hasta poder hacer algún movimiento ella habitaría la ciudad contigua.

" _¿Sabes? Ya me estoy asustando. ¿Estoy viviendo con una especie de criminal o algo?"_ Tuvieron que romper su acuerdo de no decirse nada sobre cualquier tema del pasado.

Y ahí su relación cambio. Y de un modo oscuro.

Resulta, que el shinki sentía un odio profundo hacia Iki Hiyori, porque ella pidió un deseo prohibido, y su antiguo Dios se lo concedió.

Sinceramente, al shinki le daba igual que fuera Yato quien mató a su Dios. Sin duda estaba enojado con él, pero no podía odiarlo, no cuando su Dios lo admiraba, ni cuando era sabido que, si un Dios se enteraba de que su Dios cumplía un deseo prohibido como ese, estaría condenado a morir; si no hubiera sido Yato, habría sido cualquiera. Pero al matarlo Yato, su antiguo dueño murió feliz.

Pero el shinki que quedo sólo y abandonado sí que odiaba a la humana, porque ella fue la causa, sí no hubiera pedido ese deseo… Si tan solo Amane no hubiera nacido… Pero nació y eso condenó a su maestro.

Su venganza contra la existencia de Amane sería que ella no supiera de su propio origen, él le revelaría la verdad tan solo cuando ya nada tenga solución. Y así nació un plan.

Al cuarto mes, se enteraron sobre el embarazo de Hiyori, porque ambos dedicarían su vida de ser necesario para arruinársela a ella. La vigilaban constantemente, pero sólo al cuarto mes de embarazo se enteraron que venía un nuevo ser a este mundo.

Ese día Amane destruyó propiedad pública y privada, pegó un grito al cielo, chilló y lloró. Se sintió enfadada, triste, con el corazón roto, y sumamente traicionada, eso no quedaría así. No, esto no quedaría así.

Y el shinki le contó su plan. Y Amane fue feliz de nuevo. Para esas alturas, Amane ya había olvidado que cuando lastimas a alguien es posible que el dolor termine llegando a ti.

O tal vez ya le daba igual, tal vez su Karma era tan negro, que ya acepto que ningún dolor en el mundo podría redimirlo.

Para el quinto mes, tanto el shinki como Amane estaban desnutridos y sumamente deshidratados, pero a ellos, que se acostumbraron al dolor, al hambre y la sed, no cambiaba nada. ¿Y que si se mareaban de repente? ¿Y qué si hace mucho no saben lo que es un baño caliente y no la pileta o el río más cercano? ¿Y qué si el agua estancada de la lluvia no es sana? ¿Y qué si perdían las fuerzas? Saberlo no cambiaría nada.

Al sexto mes ya estaba corriendo un rumor _"¿Supiste? Un Dios procreó con una Ayakashi. Han creado un monstruo"_

Inicio del rumor, cortesía del shinki, al ser su Dios uno de la calamidad, tenía muchos contactos Nora's y ellos a su vez con muchos dioses.

Para el séptimo mes los cielos tomaron una decisión a pesar de las amenazas de Bishamonten, a pesar de los llantos de Kofuku, de la protección de Ebisu o las trabas que daba Tenjin a la decisión. _"Maten a la ayakashi y su cría, purifiquen el alma de ese Dios caído"_ Amane celebró cuando se enteró.

Pobre e inocente Amane, no sabe que purificar un Dios, a esas alturas y contexto, equivalía a matarlo para que comenzará de nuevo. Pero Yato no tendría nuevo comienzo, porque él no es conocido.

Pobre feroz deidad. Serás traicionado por tu propia sangre.

El octavo mes, los dioses que conocían a Yatogami lo pasaron intentado cambiar la resolución del cielo. Pero no tenían esperanza.

Mientras, Amane se enfocó en recuperar fuerzas, consiguió un empleo en la feria y consiguió frutas y verduras gratis. Con el dinero que consiguió, se pudo permitir una semana en un motel de mala muerte, pero eso sí, se fijó que tuviera agua caliente, al administrador le dio igual que fuera una niña, no pidió ningún dato personal, sólo le interesaba el dinero. El colchón era incómodo, tenía unas cuantas manchas de algo que prefería no averiguar su origen, ahí para soportar el frío durmió abrazada al shinki, puede que fuera un motel de mala muerte, pero para ella, era lo mejor del mundo en mucho tiempo, y el agua caliente le cayó de maravilla.

Y llegó el noveno mes. Y nos ponemos al corriente con ello.

" _Tía Bisha, tío Kazuma, sí que son cobardes"_

Amane bajo ningún concepto permitiría que le arruinaron el plan.

Ojalá alguien lo hubiera hecho.

 _Cortar, rasgar, rasguñar, cortar, sangre, rasgar, metal, cortar, hueso, rasgar, brillo, sangre, hueso, rasguñar, cabezas fuera._

Yato no tenía tiempo para más _(Cortar)_ Sabe que algunos dioses menores pelean sólo por gana, sin convicción _(Metal)_ caerán rápido ( _Hueso)._ Pero tiene que enfrentarse a todo el cielo _(Rasgar)_ sabe que no puede ganar _(Grieta)_

" _¡Yato, no pares!"_ Ryûnosuke estaba sufriendo, enfrentarse a tan variadas armas es duro, hay espadas más grandes y pesadas que él, tiene unas cuantas grietas _(Grito)_ Supone que Yato no se ha dado cuenta, y eso está bien, porque si se da cuenta dudará con la fuerza con que lo empuña _(Dolor)_ Y Yatogami no puede permitirse dudar. ¿Qué importa su dolor? ¿Qué importa su cansancio? _(Metal)_ ¿Qué importa si vida? Yatogami tiene que vivir, perdió a Toranosuke, Ryû no está dispuesto a perder a otro amigo, así deba dar su alma _(Asesino)_

Yûsuke estaba en problemas, eran pocos dioses los que se tomaron la molestia de seguirlos, después de todo, aunque sea una orden del cielo, no todos se quieren enfrentar a un Dios que venció a la misma Bishamonten, Diosa de la guerra. Los que vienen tan solo quieren fama por derrotar alguien como Yato. Matar una ayakashi no trae tantos beneficios. Por eso son menos, pero no por ello, no serán un problema. Al llegar al hospital, mientras los médicos corrían, lo primero que hizo Yû fue colocar un límite. Estos son más fuertes con miedo o enfado. Pues bien, Yûsuke en ese momento tenía mucho miedo.

Yato no podía más, tenía cortadas en los brazos, piernas, en todo su cuerpo, notaba como Ryû le pesaba cada vez más en su mano. No durarían mucho así. Bajo ningún concepto.

" _Ríndete Yatogami, si tu shinki Sekki estuviera aquí tal vez tendrías una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero no se ve por ningún lado, ha sido más listo que su amo y a huido"_ ¿Huir? ¿Yukine? ¡Ja! ¡Él es el shinki que se transformó por Yato! ¡El daría la vida por su amo y maestro!

Ah… pero eso ya lo hizo, y lo ha dejado solo.

" _Hagamos un trato"_ A estas alturas, Yatogami no tiene otra opción

" _¿Por qué tendría que hace un trato con alguien que va a morir?"_ Si Yatogami fuera a ser vencido tan fácilmente ¡Cuántas vidas se habrían salvado!

" _Porque matándome te arriesgas a la furia de varios dioses, ¿Lo vale ese prestigio? En cambio, capturándome sigues teniendo prestigio, pero apaciguas la ira de la diosa de la guerra Bishamonten, o ¿Prefieres que el dios de la fortuna Ebisu te maldiga?"_ Todos los dioses son iguales, egoístas, regidos por los humanos que los alaban, regidos por un orden inexistente.

" _¿Y qué ganarías tú?"_ Con esa respuesta ambos dioses dejaron de luchar entre ellos. E incluso el dios desconocido protegió a Yato de una flecha.

" _Una apuesta"_ El Dios sonrió con malicia mal sana, pero no parecía en desacuerdo.

" _Estas loco"_ Yatogami no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Ryûnosuke; lloraba desconsolado, por dolor y por saber el final de ese plan.

Bishamonten no esperaba ver a Amane ahí, siendo sincera consigo misma, Bisha no esperaba volver a verla en un largo, largo tiempo (Ah, pero ya ha pasado un largo tiempo)

Kazuma como un shinki que lleva años con su maestra sabe que ella no lastimara a Amane, no pelearan, es algo que esta decidido, si Amane ataca, Veena se defenderá, pero no contraatacara; pero Kazu duda que Amane decida atacarlos, los distraerá sin duda, pero no atacara. Demasiado inteligente como para atreverse a hacerlo.

¿Dónde ha quedado la niña que criaron?

" _Bishamonten ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Yatogami estaba con mi madre?"_ A Amane le da igual si están en un momento crucial, le da igual lo que suceda con su casa, le da igual que la gente haya huido despavorida del sector (Tal vez pensando que habría una fuga de gas, tal vez un terremoto, es increíble lo que el cerebro interpreta para no enloquecer) Amane solo quiere entender cómo es que estas cosas sucedieron en su cara sin enterarse, porque había mucha gente que lo sabía, era imposible que lo hubieran mantenido mucho tiempo en secreto para todos más bien, parecía que todos querían mantenérselo oculto a ella ¿Por qué?

" _No podías saberlo"_ Si lo hubieras sabido… ¡Cuánto dolor habría sido evitado!

" _¿No podía o no debía? ¡Era mi derecho!"_ ¿Por qué era tu derecho? ¿Es por qué lo amas? De ser así… estas tan, pero tan equivocada. Aun así, tienes razón, era tu derecho ¡Los dioses lo sepan!

" _¿Sabes por qué era tu derecho?" Veena lo dudaba de corazón_

" _Era mi madre y…"_ ¿Y quién más pequeña gota de lluvia?

" _Exacto, era tu madre y tu padre"_

Cortocircuito

Yûsuke no sabe cómo se lo dirá a Yatogami. Recuerda era antes de encontrarlo, lo recuerda, y no se quiere imaginar cómo sería antes de conocerse, ni siquiera quiere pensarlo.

Pero no hace falta hacerlo, porque lo sabrás.

Yûsuke sabe que esa noche no podrá dejar de llorar, porque Iki Hiyori, murió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holi~ Yo sé que ahora deben pensar en odiarme, pero nunca podrán odiarme. Ya, ahora sí que estoy segura que termine con cualquier explicación, ahora estoy 100% segura que el próximo capítulo será el último y tal vez ni sea necesario hacer epilogo.**_

 _ **¿Les cuento algo bonito y entretenido? Tenía un capitulo completo de cada fic que tengo activo y… murió mi compu, se le separo la pantalla del teclado ¡¿Tienen idea de lo frustrante que fue!? Tenía planeado subir todos esos capítulos de una, así tipo especial maratón, y cuando termine el ultimo dije, ya po, subámoslo mañana. Que ahora hace tuto y debería estar estudiando matemáticas y haciendo un ensayo, y murió al día sgte**_ __ __

 _ **Melgamonster: Usted tiene todo el derecho de tardarse en dejar review que me ha sido fiel del principio y además yo la dejo esperando. Yato antes no se dejó ver porque uno, la señora vieja podría haber iniciado "otros chismes" Dos, no sacaba nada si Hiyori le tenía aprisionada la mano. Tres, aunque se hiciera notar, la anciana como estaba mal de salud, no lo habría notado de igual modo.**_

 _ **Amane lo sabe todo, ¡Sabe dónde vives!**_

 _ **¡Ja! Nunca nada sale bien. Perdón por anunciar desde hace rato el final y no cumplirlo, pero te juro y te lo recontra juro, yo pensaba que tardaría menos, es como que el orden en mi mente esta resumido, así como cap. 1- nace Amane/cap. 2- muere Amane/ cap. 3- resucita. Pero al escribirlo es como: 1.1- se procrea Amane. 2,2- 1 mes y blah blah blah. Como que en mi mente es muy rápido y al escribirlo muy lento. Sobre todo, al final, porque hay que preparar el terreno antes, pero yo ya sea el resultado, todo el maldito fic es para llegar a esto y como que siento que ya dije algo y resulta que no y veo como meterlo ahí, y resulta que por meterlo tuve que correr algo para decirlo después es tan ¡AHHHH! así que, mis disculpas.**_

 _ **PD: Gintama es distinto porque se merece ese tiempo, yo lo hago así porque si**_

 _ **Ciao ciao!**_


End file.
